Hinata Uchiha
by Hesaltation
Summary: Se réveiller en tant que matriarche du clan Uchiha nouvellement reconstruit n'était pas dans les projets d'Hinata Hyuga. - UA, post-war, crack ship.
1. Se réveiller Uchiha

_1_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha aimait les choses simples.

Après avoir passé tant d'années focalisé sur sa quête de vengeance puis avoir entreprit un voyage de rédemption plus qu'éprouvant, il aspirait désormais à une vie calme et paisible.

Et se réveiller dans le lit conjugal près de sa compagne au sein du composé Uchiha était plus que satisfaisant.

Sa routine était simple, son premier réflexe matinal était de s'assurer de la présence des trois autres signatures de chakra dans les chambres voisines.

Et après cette vérification standard, il se permit de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'étreinte de sa femme.

Cette sublime créature était en effet pressée face à sa poitrine musclée, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou où il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller ses clavicules.

Ses cheveux noirs semblable à de la soie quant à eux étaient en partie répandus sur ses épaules pâles offrant un magnifique contraste.

Un bras serré autour de sa taille Sasuke s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir laisser son regard se balader sur sa forme endormie.

Magnifique était le mot exact pour la définir, à ce moment précis. Quoiqu'elle le fut toujours aux yeux de Sasuke Uchiha. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à ce moment il était le plus chanceux des hommes de l'avoir comme femme.

En effet, c'est dans ces petits instants de la vie quotidienne tel qu'un simple réveil dans le foyer familial que se cachent les plus grands rappels de sa vie.

Uchiha Hinata était sa lumière, son guide, son ange. C'est uniquement grâce à elle, qu'il possédait aujourd'hui une matinée si satisfaisante, entouré des personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

Un sourire pur et sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il venait d'immerger de son sommeil, ses yeux étaient encore lourds et son esprit un peu embrumé, mais son coeur était clair dans ses affirmations.

Avec tendresse, Sasuke frotta paresseusement le dos de son épouse gagnant un soupir de contentement. Hinata pouvait être si enfantine parfois que de simples caresses pouvait la faire plonger plus profondément dans le pays des rêves.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la jeune femme était fatiguée de sa dernière mission ANBU qui remontait à hier mais ils avaient encore des choses à faire. Entre autres, s'occuper des trois petits démons en bas ; le repos devra attendre la nuit prochaine.

Sa main remonta doucement la colonne vertébrale d'Hinata pour venir se reposer sur le sommet de son crâne. De ses doigts habiles, il commença à chatouiller doucement le cuir chevelu de sa bien-aimée qui ne tarda pas à gémir en réponse à ses gestes.

Amusé, l'homme prit son temps pour observer toutes les grimaces qui dansèrent sur le visage d'Hinata en signe de protestation. Mais elle ne tarda pas à cligner rapidement des yeux laissant apercevoir les perles qu'il aimait tant.

Et seulement après quelques temps, la femme se décida à ouvrir finalement les paupières pour rencontrer le regard espiègle du seul oeil visible de l'homme. Cependant sa réaction était tout sauf attendue.

A peine les yeux ouverts, Hinata fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme commença à bouger maladroitement dans l'étreinte de son mari. Sasuke interpréta immédiatement ses actes comme de l'inconfort et libéra sa taille de son emprise.

La matriarche se plaignait souvent qu'il la serrait trop fort lors de son sommeil. Cependant, ses actions étaient surprenantes. Elle ne le réprimanda pas avec taquinerie comme elle le faisait toujours mais exprimait son inconfort physiquement.

Etonnant car les deux avaient l'habitude de toujours dormir ensemble dans le même lit et de se réveillé à la même heure, si ce n'est pour des missions individuelles.

L'Uchiha se demanda alors, si Hinata n'était pas fâchée qu'il l'ait reveillé. L'homme se redressa de sa position allongée faisant glisser les draps jusqu'à ses hanches dans le processus, exposant son torse nu.

Surprise par son mouvement qui l'exposa tout autant, la femme lâcha un petit cri avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

C'est suite à la perte de chaleur de Sasuke, qu'elle prit conscience de son état déshabillé si ce n'est dire qu'elle portait actuellement aucun vêtement.

Hinata était mortifiée, comment en était-elle arrivée à là ?! Elle était nue dans un lit ou plutôt un environnement non familier avec un homme tout autant inconnu !

La Hyûga était très loin d'être adepte des rencontres sans lendemain était même totalement vierge. Les relations hommes-femmes ne l'ont jamais intéressé plus que ça si ce n'est qu'elle portait à Naruto un amour inconditionnel mais qui restait à son grand regret au stade platonique et non partagé.

Ainsi quand l'homme se rapprocha d'elle, tentant de placer une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de la rassurer, elle perdit le contrôle de son corps. Et dans un geste purement défensif et orchestré par ses réflexes, elle l'envoya balader de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La technique du poing souple était une bonne arme dans ce genre de situation : rapide et efficace. Cependant, Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis, atterisssant sur le sol, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner d'énervement.

Il se releva néanmoins rapidement, sa main appuyée sur son bras prothétique désormais inutilisable. L'Uchiha sentit la colère monter en lui mais elle disparut de son organisme pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension et à une pointe d'amusement à la vue mais qui ne dura pas quand il entendit la voix de sa femme.

La jeune Hyûga avait enrouler le drap autour de son corps et se tenait en position de combat, les mains devant elle et le byakugan activé. Elle le regarda ouvertement avec haine et incompréhension si ce n'est que les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche trahissait son attitude courageuse.

"T-toi ! Qui es-tu ? Que me v-veux-tu ? Et que m'as-tu f-fait !" cria-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Uchiha Sasuke était sans voix. Lui, qui pensait passer une agréable journée. Il devait maintenant faire face à son épouse du moins ce qu'il en restait car il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une chose.

Hinata n'avait pas bégayé depuis leur mariage.

* * *

_Un lion, un tigre et un hibou étaient postés au sommet d'une montagne juste en face d'une auberge située au pays d'Iwa._

_Ils étaient en mission d'infiltration dans le village et avaient pour objectif de mettre un terme aux agissements d'un réseau de kidnappeur._

_Le problème étant que le groupe de malfrats n'étaient pas implantés qu'ici mais dans tout le reste du monde shinobi. L'hibou sentit un mal de tête lui monter._

_Les éliminer définitivement prendrait du temps, sans oublier que ces salauds étaient très bien organisés._

_De nombreuses équipes ANBU étaient souvent envoyé aux quatre coins du monde afin de débusquer leur chef et tirer une croix sur cette affaire une fois pour toutes._

_Mais malgré un bon nombre d'enquêtes et interventions menées, il restait totalement introuvable et les kidnappings ne cessèrent d'augmenter. _

_De même que question de flaire, le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien d'intéressant dans cette fichue auberge._

_Seulement quelques simples sous-fifres bons à rien si ce n'est suivre les ordres sans aucune empathie._

_Aors qu'il bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur ce qui l'irrita le plus était la nonchalance de sa coéquipière tranquillement assise sur un des rochers attendant le bon moment pour intervenir, un livre à la main._

_Il sentit son sourcil se contracter à sa vue et ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller._

_"Hé le lion ou plutôt devrai-je dire la lionne." Hinata leva son visage masqué en direction de l'homme._

_Le tigre quant à lui resta silencieux observant l'échange. "Nous sommes en mission je te rappelle. Peux-tu poser ton livre 5 minutes et te concentrer sur notre objectif ?"_

_La vérité était qu'il savait, que la lionne était l'élément le plus efficace de l'équipe mais il lui fallait seulement évacuer sa frustration._

_Et hélas pour elle, Hinata fut la cible de ses émotions. Pourtant la jeune femme ne le prit pas mal au contraire, u__n sourire se desina sur ses lèvres qui resta hélas caché derrière son masque. _

_"Tu sais hibou-kun, j'ai trouvé ce bouquin dans l'un des repères et il contient de nombreuses informations quand on s'y penche." informa-t-elle doucement._

_L'hibou ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte mais il toussa doucement afin de se recomposer. __"Eh bien partage-nous donc tes découvertes." proposa-t-il._

_La jeune fille rit doucement le son étouffé par le marbre. __"Une prochaine fois pour l'instant il faut agir, allons-y !" incita la femme._

_Et avec cela elle s'élança en direction de l'auberge le tigre sur ses pas._

_ Ils se firent bientôt rejoindre par l'hibou encore déboussolé._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était souvent ennuyé.

Premièrement, il était membre de l'équipe 7 composée de Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki.

Ces deux idiots se considéraient eux-mêmes comme ses meilleurs amis et imposaient leur compagnie plus souvent qu'il le souhaitait.

Son ancien sensei Hatake Kakashi quant à lui était la figure la plus proche d'un père de substitution pour Sasuke.

Cependant, l'ancien Hokage était rempli de vices et prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Deuxièmement, il était désormais un père de famille comblé.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait gérer les états esprits de pas un mais de trois petits Uchiha qui comme leur nom indique étaient talentueux, ambitieux mais surtout très capricieux.

Ils constituaient sa plus grande force et son plus gros point faible. Et Sasuke admettait rarement ses faiblesses.

Troisièmement, sa femme Hinata Uchiha n'a jamais été réellement ennuyante.

De tous les adjectifs qu'il pourrait utiliser pour la définir ennuyante n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

Mais c'était sans compter les événements d'aujourd'hui, ce qui nous ramène au troisième point.

Après un réveil désastreux, le rendant frustré et insatisfait il entreprit de ramener ou plutôt traîner de force Hinata à l'Hokage afin d'en savoir plus sur son état actuel d'amnésie.

Il semblerait étonnamment en effet que début ce matin, elle ne le reconnaisse plus.

Sa propre femme a en quelques sortes oublié pas seulement lui mais aussi toute la vie qu'ils avaient pris soin d'entreprendre à deux.

Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Et la colère ne tarda pas à rejoindre la myriade de sentiments qu'envahissait Sasuke à l'heure actuelle.

Actuellement, à l'intérieur du bureau de l'Hokage, il observa attentivement la femme auquelle il s'était uni par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Hinata s'avança doucement vers Naruto les mains liées reposant sur sa poitrine, son doux visage dans une expression de pure admiration.

"Naruto-kun ... Tu l'as fait!" chuchota-t-elle doucement à l'encontre de l'homme assit sur le grand fauteil.

L'idiot se contenta de sourire penaud à sa déclaration, inconscient du regard noir de Sasuke à son encontre.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à l'attitude de ses coéquipiers. _Ils ne changeraient jamais_ pensa-t-elle, ainsi elle prit les devants et informa son mari.

"Naruto, Hinata semble avoir perdu la mémoire, elle ne sait donc pas que tu es maintenant le chef du village." lui murmura Sakura à ses côtés.

La bouche de l'Hokage actuel s'ouvrit et forma un petit «o» d'étonnement avant de prendre sa pose caractéristique, son pouce levé.

"Héhé! Je te l'avais bien dit que je le serai! Uzumaki Naruto tient toujours ses promesses -ttebayo!"

Sasuke ennuyé par la situation, s'avança vers Naruto pour se tenir à la même hauteur que sa femme.

"Revenons aux faits, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien?" exigea l'homme impatient. Ce cirque avait assez duré.

Naruto ne put que lui rendre son regard interrogateur, avant de chercher de l'aide auprès de sa femme aux cheveux roses.

"Je vais l'examiner ça pourra peut-être nous éclairer" proposa Sakura avant de s'approcher de la Hyûga.

Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres, elle l'exhorta. "Hinata ferme les yeux et détends-toi je te promets que cela sera rapide."

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête et permit au médecin de l'examiner.

Après avoir passé ses paumes verdoyantes sur elle, Sakura était encore plus inquiète mais ne laissa en apparence rien transparaître. "Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel à signaler, elle est en parfaite santé. Le souci ne vient pas de là"

"Si ce n'est pas d'origine médical, cela viendrait-il pas alors d'un jutsu peut-être?" hypothétisa Naruto avant de continuer. "Dis-moi Hinata quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes?"

L'interrogé fixa ses pieds le visage froncé, essayant de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs, ce qu'elle trouva étonnamment difficile à réaliser.

"C'est un peu flou, mais je me rappelle d'être rentrée d'une mission avec Kiba-kun et Shino-kun alors qu'Uchiha-san venait de rentrer de son v-voyage. Une fête avait été or-organisée en son honneur à Ichiraku." bégayea-t-elle.

"Puis? ..." demanda Naruto dans l'expectation. Chaque information était précieuse pour la suite.

"C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne N-Naruto-kun... ou plutôt devrais-je dire Hokage-sama." se rattrapa rapidement Hinata malgré son inconfort, souriante.

Naruto agita rapidement ses mains devant lui "Non, non Hinata tu n'as pas à t'exprimer de la sorte ! Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Naruto il n'y a aucun pro-"

"Assez." coupa l'Uchiha ennuyé de voir sa femme flirtée ouvertement et inconsciemment avec l'idiot devant lui. Elle était trop pure pour son propre bien et il s'était déjà montré plus que patient. "Hinata les événements dont tu nous parles remonte à neuf ans."

"Neuf ans ? Mais-mais c'est impossible." La jeune femme secoua la tête, avant de rapidement calculer. " Cela voudrait dire que jj-'ai désormais 27 ans ?! Oh mon Dieu!" La surprise était clairement exprimée sur le visage de l'Hyûga. La situation la dépassait en tout point.

"Hinata." reprit Sasuke, ignorant clairement ses affirmations. "Sais-tu.." il marqua une pause pour soupirer avant de reprendre. "Sais-tu au moins qui je suis?"

"Non." La réponse d'Hinata ne se fut pas attendra mais rapidement ses joues se teintèrent à nouveau. "Mais je sais que tu es... l'homme de ce matin." dit-elle d'une petite voix, sur la défensive les yeux grands ouverts.

Naruto leva un sourcil à la scène se jouant devant lui tout en partageant un regard complice avec Sakura qui lui répondit d'un sourire gêné.

Sasuke se frotta les tempes sentant le mal de tête venir mais il devait faire avancé les choses et pour cela l'Uchiha avait d'autres tours dans sa poche. "Anata " commença-t-il d'une voix exigeante. " Réfléchis. Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée?"

Il était désormais tourné face à elle, et de par leur différence de taille, Hinata se sentit totalement dominée. L'homme ressemblait à prédateur et elle à une proie.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à sous son examen mais rapidement elle se recomposa, se maudissant dans le processus d'être si distraite.

Rassemblant son courage, c'était à son tour d'examiner méticuleusement l'homme en face d'elle. Il était beau, c'était un fait et une vérité indiscutable.

Cet homme était grand, élancé et ses vêtements soulignaient sa carrure athlétique. Ses traits étaient fins et aristocratiques, sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux noirs de jais couvraient la majorité de son visage au menton pointu laissant apparaître un oeil sombre qui brillait d'anticipation.

Son visage quant à lui était en quelque sorte familier. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue mais où ? La Hyûga resta silencieuse, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sasuke.

Les deux depuis ce matin communiquèrent enfin calmement, même si l'échange était essentiellement visuel et non verbal. Ils pouvaient inconsciemment comprendre les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre qui étaient au fond les mêmes. _Peur_ et _incompréhension_.

Les lèvres d'Hinata s'ouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sorti, elle se contenta cependant d'articuler deux mots. _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_.

Il était donc finalement rentré au village pour de bon mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée chez lui ce matin et pourquoi il était si interessé par elle. L'ancienne Hyûga n'avait aucun souvenir d'être proche de lui d'une quelconque manière.

Ses questionnements restèrent en suspens, interrompus par la porte du bureau de l'Hokage qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Shikamaru suivi d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts.

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier s'empressa de se diriger vers elle l'étreignant de ses petits bras. Sakura roula des yeux au comportement de son fils et s'apprêta à s'approcher de lui quand le bras tendu de son mari l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas pu le retenir de venir ici quand il apprit que les Uchiha étaient présents." déclara l'homme paresseux qui venait de pénétrer la pièce clairement dépassé par la boule d'énergie Uzumaki.

Le Hokage haussa les épaules, heureux de voir le visage de sa progéniture, même s'il n'était clairement pas venu dans son bureau pour le voir.

"Les Uchiha?" demanda Hinata confuse s'adressant au conseiller de l'Hokage, tout en s'interrogeant sur l'identité de l'enfant dans ses bras. "Sasuke-san est le dernier-"

"Uchiha-san" le garçon interrompu la femme en tirant sur l'ourlet de sa robe attirant son attention, ses orbes émeraudes brillant avec espoir.

Haruto Uzumaki rougit avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. "Hitomi-chan est-elle là aussi?"

Hinata bouchée bée, pouvait sentir le regard amusé de Sasuke sur elle.

* * *

26/03/20

Hesaltation


	2. Le rôle d'une matriarche

_2_

* * *

Hinata Hyûga était terriblement gênée.

Elle et son supposé mari se dirigeaient actuellement en direction de leur foyer situé dans le désormais rénové district Uchiha.

Le chemin de la Tour Hokage au manoir Uchiha était certes court cependant cela ne les empêcha de rester silencieux tout le long.

Sasuke et sa femme étaient en pleine réflexion. La situation était très difficile à vivre pour chacun d'eux.

D'une part, Hinata venait de se réveiller dans sa version plus âgée ; elle était à l'heure actuelle une femme mariée qui plus est mère. Et pas à n'importe qui, un homme avait qui elle ne partageait aucun souvenir.

A vrai dire, les deux ont toujours étaient une femme et un homme de peu de mots, ce qui expliquait en partie qu'ils n'aient jamais eu de réelles discussions.

Même si les raisons de leur silence étaient différentes, de la timidité à l'ennui et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion pour.

Néanmoins de tous les hommes auxquels Hinata aurait pu s'unir un jour, elle n'aurait jamais parié un centime s'unir à Uchiha Sasuke.

Contrairement à la majorité des femmes et pas seulement de son âge, Sasuke était vu comme l'homme parfait de part son physique parfait et sa force légendaire.

Mais quand la gente féminine fantasmait sur le brun mystérieux, Hinata n'avait de yeux que le blond énergétique et à cette pensée elle ne fut s'empêcher de soupir.

Au final, les sentiments qu'elle lui portait ne l'ont jamais atteint malgré sa confession passée et à la place, il semblerait qu'elle se soit rabattue sur son meilleur ami.

Même si le plus surprenant reste qu'il l'ait accepté comme épouse. Pourquoi elle et pas Sakura, sa coéquipière qui en dépit de toutes les épreuves et les nombreux évènements tragiques qui se sont passés n'a jamais douté de lui et lui est restée loyale ?

Bon sang ! Il lui a même promit de revenir au village après son voyage de rédemption, suite à cela ne devait-il pas bâtir un avenir à deux ?

Comment se fait-il alors, que ce soit elle qui se tient à côté de Sasuke ? Qu'importe combien de fois elle retournait la situation, Hinata ne voyait pas d'explications.

A moins, qu'ils soient tomber amoureux ? Elle faillit rire à la pensée. Son coeur appartient et à toujours appartenu à Naruto.

Du haut de ses 18 ans du moins mentalement, l'Hyûga avait quelque peu appréhender le scénario dans lequel elle et Naruto ne finiraient pas ensemble.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à posséder de l'affection plus ou moins forte pour le blond et tout au moins d'ignorer tout autre homme autour d'elle.

Hinata était au pied du mur, dans ce qu'elle se rappelle de sa vie, elle réussit à être en quelque sorte indépendante en possédant son propre appartement en périphérie de la ville et nourrissant de grandes ambitions personnelles.

Et se voir désormais dans un futur qui la dépassait était très déstabilisant.

Elle voulait fuir, loin de tout ça et revenir à sa vie d'avant aussi triste et solitaire qu'elle puisse être mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant qu'elle était mariée et mère.

Le dernier mot sonnait étrange quant elle n'a jamais encore vécu une grossesse et encore moins un accouchement mais l'appellation avait une certaine chaleur.

Hinata a toujours voulu être mère de ce fait être marier coulait de source à ses yeux mais elle s'imaginait toujours entrain de porter un enfant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Un petit sourire triste joua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme au douloureux rappel.

C'était le moment de tourner définitivement la page et de supprimer le dernier moindre ressentiment autant que cela pouvait blesser son coeur.

Et puis, elle en restait pas moins curieuse de savoir où en était sa vie maintenant qu'elle était âgée de 27 ans.

Même si le rappel de toutes les nouvelles responsabillités de son nouveau statut civil était horriblement stressant.

Hinata Hyu-Uchiha avait à sa charge un époux, et un enfant du moins qui lui était totalement inconnu.

D'autre part, Sasuke Uchiha était au-delà même de la frustration. En une fichue nuit, il venait de perdre sa femme et cela sans explications.

Et pour couronner le tout il n'avait aucune indication de la marche à suivre pour améliorer la situation actuelle.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs serra la mâchoire, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

Malgré toute son ingéniosité et tacticité, il ne trouvait aucune raison à l'état actuel de son épouse. La nuit dernière, elle était rentrée de sa mission certes fatiguée mais sans blessures apparentes si ce n'est quelques égratignures.

Et celle-ci correspondait à une soirée des plus normales au sein du foyer Uchiha, si ce n'est que c'est lors de cette nuit que la matriarche perdit tout ses souvenirs.

La seule piste qui restait à l'homme était d'enquêter sur la dernière mission d'Hinata. C'était sa dernière chance de donner un sens à tout ceci.

Puis, comment devait-il se comporter avec elle maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire rappeler d'un coup neuf ans de sa vie partagée avec lui ?

C'était l'une des rares personne qui le comprenait et le connaissait le plus au monde, d'une manière certes différente mais plus profonde que Naruto.

Hinata et ses enfants étaient son monde, tout ce qui lui restait, sa nouvelle famille et il ne perdrait certainement pas sa femme.

Le temps de résoudre tout cela, il se contenterait d'adopter le meilleur des comportements afin de la refaire tomber dans ses bras.

Et puis dans son état actuel, elle devait être faible mentalement n'était-ce pas le moment idéal et le plus propice pour la conquérir ?

Mais il chassa rapidement ses pensées, Hinata n'était pas une femme facile loin de là. Il fallait gagner doucement et par l'intermédiaire d'une démarche douce et sincère sa confiance et son affection.

Sasuke lui permettrait donc de découvrir et de s'habituer à sa "nouvelle" vie quotidienne sans omettre évidemment de faire en sorte qu'elle redevienne sienne.

"..Nous sommes bientôt arriver...?" questionna doucement Hinata sa voix aussi faible qu'un murmure, interrompant ses pensées.

L'Uchiha se tourna vers elle et lui lança un petit sourire face à son impatience sans toutefois répondre. Elle avait au moins hâte de les rencontrer.

Les sourcils de la matriarche se tricotèrent dans la confusion, une fois encore ils tournèrent dans un autre angle pour enfin faire face à une impressionnante demeure.

Le manoir était de style traditionnel mais on pouvait voir du premier regard que sa construction était tout à fait récente.

En apercevant le symbole du clan Uchiha fièrement dressé un peu partout Hinata ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle appartenait désormais par alliance à ce clan et devait de ce fait de l'honorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'est alors, qu'elle se rappela sa propre affiliation, les Hyûga pour qui elle restait une honte et un déshonneur surtout après avoir quitté de la sorte le composé.

Cependant, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et se contenta de suivre son mari qui entra calmement dans la demeure familiale.

* * *

_"Oi Sasuke" interpella Naruto les joues rougies par le verre d'alcool dans sa main._

_Le brun sortant de ses rêveries répondit d'un simple grognement à l'appel de son ami._

_Les deux amis étaient sortis en cette nuit dans un bar afin de discuter du passé et du futur entre autre._

_Cette sortie plus calme faisait suite à la fête qui a eu lieu à Ichiraku hier en honneur du retour de Sasuke au village._

_Le blond était profondement ému de revoir son ami ici à Konoha et de pouvoir partager un moment comme cela avec lui._

_D'autant plus que Sasuke était désormais en paix avec lui-même et avait tant bien que mal réussit à chasser ses propres ténèbres._

_De ce fait, ce moment partagé était l'occasion idéal pour les deux de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, après tout ces événements._

_Sasuke et Naruto étaient très semblables surtout en un point ; tous les deux ressentaient un manque particulier_

_Malgré qu'ils soient chacun une légende à travers le monde, les descendant d'Indra et d'Asura se sentaient la plupart du temps seul._

_Solitaires malgré qu'ils soient entourés de leur amis car le fait est que l'un n'avait jamais connu sa famille et l'autre l'avait tragiquement perdu._

_Ils leur manquaient cruellement la chaleur d'un foyer. Ainsi, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de demander à l'héritier Uchiha._

_"Concernant ton second objectif..." il commença incertain de la réaction de son ami à sa question. "Vas-tu le réaliser ?"_

_L'Uchiha resta silencieux quelque temps les yeux toujours rivés sur la lune. "Si tu veux être avec Sakura vas-y, je n'ai jamais été interessée par elle."_

_L'Uzumaki secoua fortement sa tête, gêné que l'Uchiha est réussi à lire dans ses pensées._

_ "Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, mais c'est de toi dont il est question." se rattrapa-t-il._

_"Et puis tu sais." rajouta Naruto souriant. "Sakura ferait une excellente épouse !"_

_Sasuke sourit doucement à son ami, il était conscient que le porteur de Kyûbi nourrissait des sentiments à l'égard de sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses._

_Cependant, il n'a jamais été sensible à ses charmes. L'Uchiha l'aimait comme on chérit une soeur ou une amie._

_De ce fait, il ne se gênerait pas pour encourager son ami à la conquérir et à Sakura de le lâcher pour de bon._

_Mais de son côté, Sasuke a toujours souhaité un foyer depuis que l'on lui a retiré de reconstruire une famille. _

_Néanmoins il savait que cela ne se réalisera pas du jour au lendemain._

_La future matriarche Uchiha ne sera pas n'importe qui, elle devra mériter son titre et son amour._

_ "Je veux rétablir le clan Uchiha et toute sa gloire passée."_

_"Mais la personne avec qui cela sera fait devra être digne de se tenir à mes côtés." expliqua l'homme._

_Naruto le regarde une grimace sur le visage. "Autant dire que ça ne sera pas gagner." _

_Qui pourrait convenir à Sasuke ? pensa-t-il inquiet pour le futur du brun._

_L'homme était si difficile à gérer et compliquer en tout point sans oublier qu'aucune femme n'ait jamais attiré son attention._

_ "Ce sera fait en temps et en heure." conclu l'Uchiha._

_Même lui était incertain de trouver la personne qui lui corresponde et d'avoir à nouveau une maison remplie de rires._

_Il sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée, mais il chassa vite ses doutes et reprit sa précédente activité._

_Ignorer les bavardages de Naruto et admirer la lune._

* * *

Kazuki Uchiha était inquiet.

Sa mère n'était pas comme d'habitude, oh non, tout a commencé plutôt dans la matinée à l'heure du réveil.

Normalement elle l'accueillerait avec un sourire sur les lèvres et un bisou sur la joue qui ne manquait jamais de le faire rougir.

Cependant, il semblerait que son père et sa mère se soient enfuis du domicile de bon matin sans même dire au revoir.

Et ils prévenaient toujours avant de partir que ce soit pour des courses ou pour une mission, c'était la tradition.

Puis, maintenant à leur retour son père les avait alignés sans raisons apparentes face à leur mère dont l'attitude était très étrange. Elle portait ce fichu sourire maladroit.

Et Kazuki détestait ce sourire sur les lèvres de sa mère car il indiquait qu'elle était mal à l'aise mais trop polie pour l'exprimer à haute voix.

Mais ils étaient ses enfants, bon sang, de quoi devrait-elle avoir honte ! Sa mère était une princesse, à ses yeux elle était la femme parfaite sans défauts. Ce serait à eux de rougir pas elle !

Naturellement donc il se demande qu'est-ce qui a pu mettre sa mère dans cet état là. Il se tourna en direction de son frère et sa soeur qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

La première chose auquelle il songea fut que ses parents avaient découvert une bêtise que l'un d'eux avait réalisé.

De son côté, bêtise restait un grand mot pour définir certaines de ses actions.

En quoi faire des recherches pour ne pas dire fouiller dans leur bureau était une mauvaise chose ?

Le jeune garçon voulait simplement acquérir de nouvelles connaissances ninja... Son examen genin approchait à grands pas !

Kazuki échangea un regard avec sa soeur jumelle Hitomi qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et attendre calmement la suite des évènements.

_Tch_. L'aîné sentit son oeil se contracter, elle ne se sentait clairement pas concernée.

A vrai dire comparé à lui, Hitomi était l'enfant idéal. Douce, gentille et obéissante mais seulement en apparence.

Kazuki connaissait très bien sa soeur jumelle et ce qu'elle cachait à ses parents dont sa grande peur actuelle.

Même si la jeune fille n'initiait jamais les grandes fouilles comme il aimait les appeler, Hitomi y participait vivement.

Elle était de nature très curieuse, et l'idée même d'apprendre des informations sur le village ou des techniques ninja l'excitait au plus haut point.

Il soupira d'indignation, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais alors qu'il stressait dans son coin le cadet de la famille prit les devants.

Isamu vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère et agrippa le haut de sa robe.

De ses grands yeux pâles il regarda tendrement sa génitrice et d'une voix claire demanda "Maman, tu vas bien ?"

Kazuki pouvait voir l'expression de sa mère s'adoucir considérablement avant qu'elle ne caressa doucement les courts cheveux noirs de son fils.

"Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas du moins... physiquement." dit-elle se voulant rassurante quoique incertaine de son propre état.

"Physiquement ? Que cela signifie ?" Hitomi exigea se tournant vers son père. _Quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux ?_

Kazuki resta les bras croisés à observer la scène quand son père se pinça l'arête de son nez affichant clairement sa mauvaise humeur.

"Votre chère mère que voici." il insista sur le mot chère. "a mystérieusement perdu la mémoire ce matin."

"Ca veut dire qu'elle ne se souvient plus de nous..." murmura Kazuki choqué quand l'expression Hitomi se décomposa.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire et continua de donner ses instructions. "Le temps que j'arrange tout, je compte sur vous pour bien vous comporter avec elle."

Isamu lâcha le tissu entre ses petites mains potelées, et prit en coupe le visage d'Hinata pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. "Tu ne te souviens de rien ?"

Hinata rougit furieusement, avant de se lever tout en portant son fils dans les bras. Il était étonnamment calme et composé pour son âge.

"J-je ne me souviens que de mon adolescence à vrai dire." informa-t-elle timidement. "Mais je vous promets d'essayer de faire mon mieux avec vous !"

"Maman.." dit l'aîné Uchiha déterminé. "Tu n'as pas à tant faire pour nous... Nous allons retrouver celui qui t'as fait ça et lui faire payer !"

"Hai !" soutient Hitomi en serrant le poing. « Laisse-nous quelques temps et tu verras tout ira mieux." L'enfant dans ses bras ne put qu'hocher la tête en accord.

Sasuke les arrêta net dans leur élan de courage. "Vous n'allez rien faire ; comme je l'ai dit je m'en occupe, s'il-."

"Mais père !" coupa sa fille paniquée. "On veut aider, quelqu'un a fait du mal à quelqu'un, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire !" Les larmes brillèrent dans ses orbes onyx.

Sasuke soupira, il devait évacuer son stress et être plus compréhensif face à ses enfants.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur Hinata qui avait les yeux rivés sur le tapis. Elle se sentait honteuse.

L'homme se sentit triste de voir sa femme perdre confiance en elle comme ça, alors qu'elle n'était nullement responsable.

Le patriarche Uchiha s'accroupit à hauteur de sa fille et tapa de deux doigts son front provoquant une petite rougeur sur celui-ci.

Hitomi lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur en réponse, toujours pas habituer à la douleur malgré le nombre de fois que son père répétait l'acte et se frotta furieusement le front.

"Fais-moi confiance, je te promets que ça ira." lui dit-il doucement, esquissant un sourire.

Comprenant le message, Kazuki rit doucement essayant de détendre l'atmosphère même si les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche était plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

"Il a raison, tu sais bien que père est le ninja le plus fort du monde shinobi après moi. Hitomi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire." plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Sa soeur ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à l'attitude de son frère, mais elle était désormais plus apaisée. Sasuke acquiesça doucement en direction de son fils.

Touchée par la scène devant elle, Hinata prit la parole attirant leur attention. "Pouvez-vous... vous présenter, s'il vous plaît... Je sais que c'est maladroit pour une mère de dire ça mais.."

"Je veux vraiment apprendre à vous connaître."

* * *

27/02

Hesaltation


	3. Faisons connaissance

Faisons connaissance

* * *

Hitomi Uchiha n'était pas timide.

Elle n'avait aucun mal à participer en classe par exemple, ou simplement dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

Et cela qu'importait les conséquences, car elle savait qu'en tant qu'Uchiha, Hitomi pourrait toujours y faire face.

Mais étonnamment, devant sa mère amnésique, Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toute rouge. De honte et d'une pointe de colère envers elle. Hinata devait être la personne qui la connaissait le mieux au monde !

C'est à sa maman qu'elle confiait ses secrets les plus intimes, car même à son frère, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait révéler.

Alors qu'y avait-il de compliqué à se présenter ? Hitomi prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, quand son frère la coupa dans son élan.

"Je m'appelle Kazuki, je suis le plus grand de tes enfants et j'ai huit ans. La fille aux cheveux noirs à côté de moi, c'est Hitomi, et le petit garçon dans tes bras, il s'appelle Isamu." présenta-t-il rapidement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait l'étrangler ou l'embrasser. De plus, le sourire que sa mère lui adressa la rendit jalouse.

Ils se chamaillaient souvent pour savoir lequel des deux était le préféré de leurs parents. C'était une sorte de compétition fraternelle où tous les coups étaient permis, et dont le système de comptage laissait fortement à désirer.

"Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ?" demanda Hinata quelque peu insatisfaite par cette introduction sommaire.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent le blanc des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Hinata soupira d'indignation, il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

"Tu apprendras à les connaître bien assez tôt." la rassura Sasuke "De toute manière, si tu as quelconque question, n'hésite pas."

"Hai" sourit Hinata. "Par quoi devrais-je commencer ?" Elle ne savait pas quoi faire en dehors de sa routine habituelle, qui se trouvait maintenant toute chamboulée.

"Ah je sais !" s'agita Hitomi "Et si je te faisais visiter la maison et le village ? Ce doit être bien différent de ce dont tu te souviens."

La matriarche resta sceptique quelque temps. N'était-il pas dangereux de sortir dans son état ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver...

"Très bonne idée, ma fille." complimenta son père. Le fait que les enfants ne soient pas dans ses pattes lui aurait permis de commencer ses recherches au plutôt.

En réponse, la jeune fille se contenta de regarder son frère, espiègle. "Je suis aussi de la partie." grogna Kazuki, ennuyé.

Isamu ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'ennui à leur comportement. Ils se chamaillaient toujours pour des choses inutiles. Indiquant à sa mère de le reposer au sol, il se dirigea vers son père et se tint à ses côtés.

"Je t'attendrai à la maison avec papa." dit-il tout souriant avant de partager un regard avec son père.

Malgré son jeune âge, il savait que sa présence ne dérangeait absolument pas son père. C'était le plus calme des trois après tout.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer : "Tu es sûr ?"

De tous ses enfants, il était celui qui l'intriguait le plus. Malgré qu'ils soient pâles comme les siens, les yeux de l'enfant possédaient une rétine.

Le rendu était certes très joli, mais en même temps tout à fait intriguant. De plus, Isamu était mature et recueilli pour son âge, ou du moins il en avait l'air.

La mère resta incertaine avant de partager un regard avec Sasuke qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un rictus sur ses lèvres. Elle se comportait déjà comme la mère protectrice qu'elle était.

Hinata déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Isamu, qu'il lui rendit avec enthousiasme avant de prendre la main de chacun de ses jumeaux, qui la guidèrent à travers les moindres recoins du manoir puis de Konoha.

Les voyant suffisamment éloignés, Sasuke s'accroupit au niveau de son fils et le questionna sans détour. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Le petit garçon se mit à rire avant de joindre ses mains dans un geste de prière, les yeux remplis de malice. "Un bonbon, et promis je reste sage !"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto n'avait peur de rien.

Il avait tout vécu : la douleur d'être né sans parents, les moqueries de ses camarades à l'Académie, la perte de proches ou encore les horreurs de la guerre...

Mais la colère d'un Uchiha qui plus est marié et père de famille, jamais.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que Sasuke Uchiha ne pénétre son bureau pour la seconde fois ce jour-ci.

Et l'aura sombre qui émanait tout autour de lui n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

"Tu es venu avec Isamu?" demande l'Hokage un sourcil levé.

"Il est avec Shikamaru mais là n'est pas la question." Il se positionna droit devant son ami après avoir pris soin de correctement verrouillé la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond tenta de rester aussi ferme que possible mais la sueur commençait déjà à couler de son front.

"Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu vas me dire toutes les choses que tu sais à propos de la précédente mission d'Hinata." exigea l'Uchiha sans détour.

L'Hokage souffla. Il ne perdait vraiment pas de temps. "Tu sais tout autant que moi que cela va à l'encontre des règles."

Sasuke renifla. "Des règles ?" répéta-t-il. Elles n'avaient aucune valeur pour un homme qui quitta son village à 12 ans.

"Ma femme est amnésique. N'est-ce pas une putain de raison suffisante ?" cracha-t-il.

Naruto s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. "Nous risquons gros, si je te dévoile ces informations."

Le Uchiha vit rouge. "Tu oses penser que ce conseil rempli de mourants me fait peur ?"

"Sasuke autant que je veux t'aider, je ne peux pas agir sans penser aux conséquences." tenta de raisonner l'Uzumaki.

"Conneries ! Ecoute Naruto, je suis avec toi le ninja le plus fort de ce village." commença le brun ténébreux. "Je suis pratiquement le second Hokage de Konoha et le seul capable de pouvoir réaliser des recherches sur les traces de Kaguya."

"De plus, j'ai pour projet de rétablir le département de Police de Konoha." ajouta-t-il. "Alors." il prit une profonde respiration tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

"Pour ton bien-être et celui de ton village chéri, tu as intérêt à me déballer dans la minute tout ce que tu sais sur mon épouse." finit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Et à la vue de ses yeux déparaillées rouge et violet, l'Hokage savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses menaces à la légère.

Cet enfoiré était complétement fou dans tous ce qui concernait de près ou de loin sa famille.

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler les paroles de Hinata quelques jours plutôt.

"_S'il te plaît ne dis rien des risques de cette mission à Sasuke, tu sais très bien comment il est !_"

Il le voyait mais bien pire ; Naruto avala. "Bien. Tu as gagné." Les pupilles noires de Sasuke refirent instantanément leur apparition. "Alors parle."

L'Hokage sortit de son tiroir un dossier beige qu'il déposa sur son bureau, sans se faire prier l'Uchiha le prit immédiatement et commença à le lire.

"Yuro Norikage." le brun lut le nom à haute voix. "Celui qu'Hinata devait éliminer."

Le blond hôcha la tête. "C'est le chef de l'un des plus grands réseaux de kidnapping établit aux quatre coins du monde."

Il poursuit rapidement. "Hinata réussit cependant à localiser sa planque et accompagnait de deux équipes d'intervention, elle s'en alla l'attraper."

L'Uchiha resta calme tout le long des explications. "Cependant, il réussit à se faire la malle de manière spectaculaire."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" L'Hokage fixa son bureau. "Un incident a eu lieu au repère de Yoru dans lequel nous déplorons la mort de deux de nos hommes."

"Cela pourrait expliquer la perte de mémoire de ma femme " raisonna le patriarche.

Naruto précisa la supposition de l'homme. "Rien n'était clair au début, le médecin de l'équipe a noté chez elle quelques blessures dont une lésion cérébrale qui semblait légère aux premiers abords."

"Elle se serait donc empirée au fil de la nuit provoquant l'amnésie." L'Uchiha serra le poing.

L'Hokage resta muet, mais Sasuke prit son silence pour un oui. "C'est la seule explication viable que je peux fournir à l'heure actuelle."

D'un geste brusque, le père de famille claqua ses mains sur son bureau. "Etait-ce si compliqué à dire ?"

Naruto était clairement agacé du comportement impertinent de son ami, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le comprendre en grande partie.

La situation le dépassait totalement lui aussi. "Là n'est pas la question Sasuke." expliqua-t-il reprenant les mots exacts de l'homme.

"Comment se fait-il... que Sakura ne l'est pas remarquée ce matin ?" demanda L'Uchiha, confus.

"Tout comme moi elle se doutait de ce dont ta femme souffait mais les lésions psychiques sont plus difficiles à expliquer au patient."

L'Hokage prit une respiration tremblante. "Hinata pourrait bientôt être prise de démence voir pire. Nous ne voulions pas l'affoler."

"Et moi dans tout ça quand prévoyais-tu de me le dire ?" demanda le brun se sentant trahit.

Naruto sourit mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Je savais que tu allais venir me voir, cela concerne Hinata après tout."

L'Uchiha resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'oser demander. "Que..que dois-je faire maintenant ?"

Il sentait son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine avant de s'expliquer. "Elle est la chose la plus chère pour moi, comment la retrouver ?"

"Je ne peux te conseiller que d'aller voir Sakura, elle te sera plus utile que moi." Sasuke prit note de sa recommandation.

"Mais s'il te plaît Sasuke pas à un mot à Hinata." Naruto fixa son ami avec détermination. "Elle ne doit être soumise à aucun stress."

L'homme fronça les sourcils. "La laisser dans l'inconnu est préférable alors, n'est-ce pas plus mauvais au contraire ?"

"Pour certaines personnes, il est préférable qu'elles ne sachent rien afin de ne pas aggraver la situation. Hinata en fait partie." l'Hokage soupira.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et sans se retourner, il partit à la rencontre de la médecin aux cheveux roses.

* * *

Accompagnant leur mère, les jumeaux expliquaient à Hinata du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le fonctionnement de la maison, et ses habitudes.

Le manoir était par exemple composé de 3 étages ; l'un à leurs parents, l'autre à eux et le troisième à la vie commune.

Même si cela ne les empêchait pas d'omettre deux trois petites choses ; ils avaient par exemple interdiction de monter à l'étage de leurs parents et devaient impérativement garder propre leurs chambres sous peine de sanctions.

Ou bien qu'ils étaient chargées des principales tâches ménagères. Mais ce n'était encore une fois que des détails...

Le terrain tout autour de la demeure était immense et servait à l'entraînement de toute la famille.

De plus, une part servait de jardin à la matriarche Uchiha qui, en dehors de ses missions, passait son temps libre à l'entretenir.

Puis une fois le tour de la maison effectué, Kazuki et Hitomi lui firent visiter le village ou plutôt ils se baladèrent car ils se doutèrent que leur mère connaissait la plupart des lieux si ce n'est quelques modifications ajoutées au cours du temps.

"Vu qu'on ne sait pas à quoi ressemblait Konoha de ton temps en comparaison, on va juste se contenter de se promener, d'accord ?" informa Hitomi.

"Je sais et histoire de passer le temps, on va te révéler notre fabuleuse histoire !" proposa Kazuki, excité.

La jeune sœur regarda son frère, ennuyée. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?" Le garçon lui tira la langue. "Tu verras !"

Il se mit en face de sa mère tout en marchant à reculons. "Je vais te conter la légende des jumeaux Uchiha !" il prit une intonation grave.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression de son fils quand sa sœur se contenta de gémir à son attiude.

"Il y a huit ans, en une froide nuit de décembre naquit les deux prodigues... enfants d'Hinata Hyûga et Sasuke Uchiha ! De par leur lignée, on pressentait le génie qui coulait dans leurs veines." s'exprima l'aîné en brandissant le poing.

Mais la matriarche ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Hinata se souvenait d'avoir 18 ans et son prochain anniversaire était dans un mois...

Cela voudrait dire après un rapide calcul mental, qu'elle était tombée enceinte au plus tard un mois après ses 19 ans. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

"Kazuki Uchiha, 'l'espoir' du clan reconstruit et-" Les choses étaient-elles allées aussi vite entre eux ?

Plongée dans son raisonnement, elle ne fit pas attention à son fils qui de sa démarche non conforme ne remarqua pas la branche d'arbre à ses pieds et tomba sur ses fesses.

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand Kazuki grogna.

"Maman ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?" reprocha-t-il les joues gonflées clairement boudeur.

"Oh !" Prise au dépourvu, Hinata ne put que s'excuser auprès de lui clairement, honteuse d'avoir totalement ignorer son récit.

Du côté de sa soeur, après avoir essuyé ses larmes de rire, elle lui tendit la main l'aidant à se relever.

"Et Hitomi Uchiha, 'les pupilles' symbole du pouvoir de la famille !" ajouta-t-elle spontanément.

Kazuki ne put que sourire en réponse à sa sœur avant de demander à sa mère. "Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu nous écoutes à peine !"

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Tout est encore flou dans ma tête mon ange, désolée encore de ne pas t'avoir écouté. J'avais juste une question qui me tracassait l'esprit."

Hitomi incita sa mère à parler, d'un geste de la tête.

"Savez-vous comment votre père et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés ?"

* * *

_Hinata Hyûga voulait être n'importe où sauf à cet endroit précis._

_La jeune femme venait de rentrer de mission avec l'équipe 8 et tout ce à quoi elle aspirait maintenant était dormir. _

_Oh sommeil ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fermé les yeux ?_

_La mission avait duré hélas plus longtemps que prévu et Hinata n'avait qu'une envie ; retrouver le calme de son appartement._

_Elle avait certes du ménage et des courses à réaliser avant, mais sur le moment cela n'était plus aussi dérangeant._

_ Cependant, à son plus grand désespoir, la Hyûga avait été conviée, comme le reste des ninjas de Konoha de sa génération, à Ichiraku. _

_Et ce n'était pas un simple rassemblement qu'elle avait pu éviter par une ou deux excuses boiteuses._

_ Il s'agissait de la fête en l'honneur du retour de Sasuke, c'est-à-dire un événement important pour la team 7 et plus particulièrement Naruto._

_Hinata tripota de ses baguettes les nouilles flottant dans leur bouillon. Elles étaient maintenant toutes molles._

_ Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Pourquoi devrait-elle assister à cette fête ? _

_Hinata avait d'autres choses à faire que de fêter la venue d'un homme dont elle se souciait à peine._

_Et de ce fait, la Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de se sentir hypocrite, elle n'était clairement pas à sa place et devait s'en aller._

_De même qu'elle ne devait pas jouer avec la nourriture, la princesse Byakûgan lâcha ses baguettes._

_La femme attendrait que quelques-uns finissent leur nourriture et s'échapperait du rassemblement simulant un mal de tête._

_Hinata poussa le bol désormais froid loin d'elle et cherchant une nouvelle occupation, elle commença à tripoter la couture défaite de son pull._

_Son esprit était tellement ailleurs qu'elle entendit à peine les paroles de l'homme à ses côtés._

_ "Tu n'as pas faim ?" demanda Sasuke, les yeux rivés sur elle._

_Elle était habituée par la présence d'un ninja orange très bruyant après tout._

_La Hyûga releva la tête, rougissante et sans lui épargner un seul regard elle lâcha rapidement un petit "Non."_

_Hinata ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait prit la peine de lui répondre._

_Pour Naruto, hein ? pensa-t-elle avec un soupir._

* * *

30/03

Hesaltation

\- Vos commentaires sont source de joie, merci !


	4. Gérer l'impossible

_Gérer l'impossible_

* * *

Isamu Uchiha était l'enfant dont tout parent rêvait.

Il était intelligent, calme, et surtout incroyablement mignon.

Personne ne pouvait rester insensible au charme de ses grands yeux blancs.

Ainsi quand Ino vint à la demeure Uchiha afin de livrer la commande non récupérée que la matriarche avait passé et qu'elle finit par se retrouver face à face au petit garçon, la Yamanaka sentit son coeur fondre littéralement.

Isamu qui avait sa petite main sur la poignée de la porte lui adressa un petit sourire gêné et se décala lui permettant d'entrer.

Mais la jeune femme oublia momentanément les raisons de sa venue et ne put s'empêcher une fois à l'intérieur de le prendre dans ses bras, déposant le petit paquet à livrer sur le pas de l'entrée.

Et quand Isamu la salua d'un léger "Bonsoir Ino-san." La blonde perdit tout contrôle et le couvrit de baisers tout en le chatouillant gagnant des rires du petit enfant.

Hinata interpellée par le bruit s'approcha et fut surprise d'y trouver au lieu d'un grand homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs accompagné de son fils, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

"Ino !" s'exclama Hinata interpellant son amie qui à sa voix arrêta de torturer son fils cadet et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. "Ohayo Hinata ! Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

La matriarche gela quelques instants. Etait-ce nécessaire de lui dire qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire ? Hinata se mordit la lèvre et répondit rapidement.

"Je vais bien, merci." L'ancienne Hyûga était tant stressée, qu'elle oublia même les règles de politesse en vigueur.

Dans ce cas de figure ; retourner la question à son envoyeur mais il semblerait que la Yamanaka ne l'ait pas remarqué.

"Tu as oubliée de me rendre visite aujourd'hui !" gronda la jeune femme clairement ennuyée.

L'enfant dans ses bras se frotta la joue. _Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle ait oubliée_ pensa-t-il.

Mais Isamu savait qu'il devait mieux intervenir face à la détresse de sa mère surtout quand il la vit se gratter nerveusement la tête.

"Ino-san..." commença-t-il d'une voix douce attirant l'attention. "Maman est très fatiguée de sa mission d'hier."

Sans briser le contact visuel avec la blonde, le cadet s'exclama avec de grands yeux larmoyants. "Ne lui en tient pas compte, s'il te plaît !"

Dire que Ino n'était pas touchée par l'expression et les adorables explications d'Isamu serait un mensonge.

Ce petit garçon était dangereux au point qu'il effaça tout la rancune taquine que la blonde portait à l'égard d'Hinata.

"Oh, je comprends...Ce n'est pas facile avec les enfants en prime." déclara Ino tout à coup compréhensive.

Elle se tourna donc vers la mère de famille et sourit. "C'est pardonné." dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil même si Ino n'avait encore une fois rien de si important à lui reprocher.

"Et puis j'ai ramené ce que tu m'avais demandé." posant finalement Isamu à terre elle prit le sachet déposé à l'entrée et le remit à Hinata.

"Ah ?" la Hyuga cligna des yeux, perdue mais le regard insistant que lui envoya le petit garçon la fit se recomposer.

"Ah... oui les... ?" elle secoua le paquet dans ses mains. "plantes ! Que je t'avais demandé, oui, merci beaucoup Ino !" sourit-elle

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à l'attitude de sa mère, elle était vraiment une très mauvaise actrice comparée à lui.

Et en tant que fils exemplaire, il se devait de lui porter secours une nouvelle fois. "Ano...Ino-san..." .

"Le temps que maman prépare du thé, peux-tu m'aider avec mon travail à l'Académie ?" demanda-t-il usant une nouvelle fois de ces célèbres yeux de chiots.

La femme aux cheveux blonds agita ses mains devant elle. "Du thé ? Mais je ne veux pas déranger !"

"C'est une excellente idée ! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse t'offrir après t'avoir dérangé. " soutint Hinata appréciant clairement l'idée.

"Je... Oh et puis d'accord, ça faisait un bail qu'on a pas partagé un moment toi et moi ! Tu es si souvent en mission en ce moment, je me demande même comment Sasuke n'a pas encore piqué une crise..." souffla Ino, les mains sur les hanches.

La matriarche Uchiha se contenta de sourire avant de saisir une ouverture et de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. "Je vais faire bouillir l'eau."

Ino se tourna vers Isamu les sourcils froncés à quoi il répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaules.

"A propos de mon devoir... Je dois réaliser un poéme sur les fleurs." lui expliqua-t-il changeant rapidement de sujet.

Il n'avait nul besoin d'aide pour n'importe quel devoir et avait encore moins à rédiger cela, mais sur le coup c'était la meilleure idée auquelle il pouvait penser.

Ainsi, la jeune Yamanaka se laissa embarquer dans cette supercherie, laissant la matriarche Uchiha respirer quelques instants.

Une fois éloignée d'elle, la Uchiha dirigea vers ses deux autres enfants dans la cuisine occupés à jouer aux cartes.

"Comment je suis d'habitude ?" questionna leur mère sans détour visiblement paniquée par l'invitée inattendue.

Les deux jumeaux se fixèrent les yeux grands ouverts avant que Kazuki ne répondit, incertain "Comme maman ?"

Hinata voulait disparaître à l'heure actuelle mais elle était en partie responsable de la situation et se devait donc d'en assumer les conséquences.

"Isamu est avec elle ?" s'assura Hitomi, il avait disparu de son champs de vision depuis un moment. "S'il est avec elle, ne t'inquiètes pas il saura s'en occuper"

La matriarche la regarda dubitative "Tu penses ?" Même si à y repenser l'enfant cadet avait très bien gérer l'arrivée de son amie blonde.

Sa fille hocha la tête avant de soupirer dramatiquement. "On ne saurait deviner à première vue mais il est trop malin pour son propre bien."

Hinata ne pouvait compter que sur les talents de son fils à l'heure actuelle et rassemblant son courage, elle entreprit de s'occuper du mieux qu'elle pouvait de son invitée.

Même si fort heureusement ce n'était que le temps d'un thé.

* * *

_"Hinata ?" appela Sasuke en rentrant dans la pièce._

_Inconsciente du bruit qu'elle provoquait, la jeune femme qui était occupée à retourner sa chambre se retourna au son de sa voix._

_"Sasuke !" elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de reprendre ses recherches plus motivée que jamais._

_L'homme croisa les bras et observa sa femme s'agiter à travers toute la pièce devant lui. "Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre." grommela-t-elle._

_"Que cherches-tu ?" questionna Sasuke, vu qu'il était présent il pourrait tout aussi bien l'aider._

_"Mon col roulé noir... je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis.." murmura-t-elle clairement agacée par sa perte. _

_Sasuke s'approcha et vint se placer juste derrière sa femme. "Celui de ton uniforme ANBU ?"_

_Hinata l'observa au-dessus de son épaule. "Oui enfin non, j'ai déchiré le premier lors de ma mission mais je sais que j'en ai un de rechange." _

_"Tu pars encore une mission." Ce n'était pas une question mais clairement une affirmation et au ton de la voix de Sasuke, Hinata comprit que cela ne lui plaisait guère._

_La femme souffla sentant la dispute venir avant de se retourner innocemment en direction de son mari. "Il y a un problème, Sasuke ?"_

_"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi." déclara-t-il froidement. "Cela va faire 1 mois que tu enchaînes les missions, ce n'est pas normal."_

_ La matriarche Uchiha le regarda les sourcils froncés. "En quoi, est-ce dérangeant que je rende service à mon village ?"_

_"Hinata, tu as une famille à t'occuper." lui rappela-t-il._

_La femme fronça les sourcils. "Pardon ? Tu sous-entends que je manque à mes devoirs en tant que mère?"_

_"Je ne pense absolument pas ça, tu le sais très bien. Je n'aime juste pas te voir tant en dehors du village, les enfants s'inquiètent et moi aussi." expliqua l'homme._

_Hinata respira profondément. "Avant d'être ton épouse et une mère, je suis une ninja... Sasuke..." dit-elle faiblement__._

_L'homme la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La voix d'Hinata quand elle parla était étouffée par le tissu de son pull._

_"Je suis si stressée en ce moment. Les enfants, je comprends maintenant ce qu'ils ressentent..." Les larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses orbes pâles._

_Sasuke s'éloigna légérement d'elle afin de pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe. "Ils ont besoin de toi, près d'eux." _

_"Tout comme moi et autant que cela m'agace, je ne peux pas t'interdire d'aller en mission." avoua-t-il._

_Il caressa de ses pouces, les joues de sa bien-aimée. "Néanmoins tu dois comprendre que cela doit s'arrêter, je te vois à peine et les enfants se retrouvent souvent seuls."_

_Serrant de ses poings son haut, Hinata lui expliqua. "Anata..." commença-t-elle. "Ce sera ma dernière mission."_

_Sasuke fut surpris par les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. "Je veux t'aider avec le département de police, et les enfants..."_

_Elle fourra son visage dans le creux du cou de l'homme __"Je veux être près d'eux, les accompagner."_

_"Grâce à toi, j'ai pu découvrir la vie de ninja d'élite et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir permis d'aller si loin..." lui rappela Hinata._

_ "Mais..." Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau." Tu dois me laisser finir cette affaire." Sa voix était teintée d'émotion._

_"Hinata... promets-moi... d'être prudente" implora Sasuke. "Je ne veux pas te perdre." lui dit-il clairement._

_"Oui." et à cette réponse il l'embrassa._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était rentré chez lui fatigué mais soulagé.

L'homme avait maintenant son plan d'action en tête.

Tout d'abord, il devait mettre la main sur ce Yuro Norikage et lui faire payer ; pour ses crimes évidemment mais surtout pour avoir nuit à sa bien-aimée.

Ensuite, aider Hinata à retrouver la mémoire sans oublier qu'il avait de nombreuses contraintes et risques à prendre en considération.

Comme Sakura lui avait gentiment expliqué que la cohabitation avec sa femme allait être délicate. Dans le sens où leurs habitudes allaient être totalement bouleversées.

Elle insista sur le fait, qu'il devait laisser du temps à Hinata pour s'habituer à tout ses changements dans sa vie sans la brusquer.

La femme pourrait mal réagir ou ne pas comprendre certaines choses et dans ce cas de figure la patience et la communication devait être de rigeur.

Deux choses dont Sasuke manquait cruellement. Le patriarche avait très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine et agissait la plupart du temps par impulsion.

L'amour qui naquit entre l'Uchiha et la Hyûga vint naturellement, l'homme et la femme conservant leurs principaux traits de caractères même si au fil des années, ils s'étaient parfaitement adapter l'un à l'autre.

De sorte que Sasuke était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Hinata, et il savait que la période dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement était l'une des plus compliquées de sa vie.

Après la guerre, les relations avec son clan se sont fortement détériorées au point où pour conserver son bien-être mental, la jeune femme déménagea en dehors du composé Hyûga.

C'est aussi à ce moment là, où l'ancienne héritière se replia le plus sur elle-même et sa confiance était au plus bas.

A l'origine, Hinata était certes très peu sociale mais désormais si ce n'est pour passer du temps avec son équipe composée de Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame ou rendre visite à Kurenai Yûhi, la jeune femme n'entretenait aucunes relations amicales si ce n'est par politesse.

De plus, elle était obnubilée par son examen d'entrée ANBU au point où elle y consacrait la majorité son temps libre à s'entraîner, c'était devenu son échappatoire.

Et il connaissait très bien ses sentiments à cet instant-là, il avait vécu les mêmes au retour de son voyage de rédemption.

Sasuke était certes entouré de ses amis, possédait son propre appartement dans le quartier Uchiha rennové -un cadeau de Kakashi pour son retour- mais il se sentait plus seul et mélancolique que jamais.

L'héritier Uchiha avait à cette époque plus goût à la vie mais il comprenait l'importance du sacrifice de son frère.

De sorte qu'autour de lui tout lui semblait fade si ce n'est cette jeune femme aux yeux pâles tout à fait intriguante.

Elle était peut-être calme, polie et timide en soi peu intéressante mais il pouvait lire dans ses orbes opales, une grande tristesse semblable à la sienne.

Ainsi, Sasuke commença à se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Inintentionnellement d'abord puis il se retrouva à inventer des prétextes quelque peu idiots pour la rencontrer plus souvent.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus les deux se rapprochèrent au point, où ils passaient la majorité de leur temps libre ensemble.

Et à ce moment là, qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient plus en commun que simplement qu'appartenir respectivement à des clans prestigieux.

Comme n'importe quel humain, ils étaient remplis d'insécurités et de peurs même si cela était plus visible et impactant chez la Hyûga ce qui provoqua chez l'Uchiha cette envie de la protéger.

Il prennait soin d'elle et elle lui rendait la pareille, ils s'épanouissèrent de plus en plus et une douce intimité commença à se former entre eux.

Sasuke ne laisserait pas que ce travail de longue haleine être bousculé par une simple perte de mémoire, elle était trop importante à ses yeux.

Et quand il entendit les éclats de rire des ses enfants et sa femme en provenance de la cuisine, le jeune homme sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine.

C'était ce genre de foyer auquel il aspirait depuis tant d'années et la scène qui se jouait devant lui fit oublier à l'homme toute sa fatigue.

L'homme fut accueilli par le sourire de son épouse et à ce moment-là c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé cette journée et que la vie avait reprit son cours.

Mais il savait que devant lui se jouait une illusion, encore plus douloureuse qu'un des ses plus puissants genjutsu.

Hinata avait juste un sourire sur ses lèvres pas _ce_ sourire qu'elle lui adressait toujours personnellement.

Et à la vue de ce fameux sachet marron posé sur le comptoir, l'Uchiha se rappela que tout ne pouvait être hélas parfait et que le combat n'était jamais fini.

"Papa, tu es rentré !" s'écria Hitomi, toujours riante.

L'homme lui sourit avant de s'approcher de sa fille et de lui caresser doucement le sommet de sa tête.

"Pourquoi tous ces rires ?" questionna le père, il avait désespérement besoin de rire lui aussi.

Son regard se balada entre ses trois enfants ; Hitomi tentait de contenir son rire tandis que Kazuki ne se retenait pas d'exprimer sa joie à voix haute et qu' Isamu était planté là, les joues gonflées et bras croisés.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que le cadet était victime des moqueries de ses aînés.

Ainsi, sa fille lui tendit simplement une feuille de papier, qu'il s'empressa de lire.

C'était une sorte de poème de mauvais goût, à la gloire de la nature et plus précisément des fleurs.

Le texte était rédigé maladroitement sans oublier rempli de fautes d'orthographes.

Sasuke se moqua. "Vous allez me dire que c'est Isamu qui a écrit ça ?" demanda-t-il. Cela ne pouvait pas être son oeuvre.

"En personne !" dit Kazuki entre deux éclats de rire. Le concerné s'empressa de se cacher derrière la jupe de sa mère, honteux.

Hinata reprit doucement ses esprits même si l'on pouvait encore discerner l'amusement dans sa voix.

"C'est mauvais de rigoler de cela, Isamu a fait cela pour m'aider." dit-elle prennant la défense de son fils qui approuva d'un simple son étranglé.

Le patriarche secoua la tête, amusé. Son fils était vraiment une pépite, il ranga le papier dans sa poche mettant fin aux moqueries, à la joie d'Isamu.

"Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui et nous offrir plus de poèmes." taquina Sasuke son regard s'attardant sur sa femme.

Kazuki secoua sa main de gauche à droite, balayant imaginairement l'idée. "Jamais"

Sa soeur ne put s'empêcher de commenter. "Tu dis ça, mais tes lettres étaient encore plus niaises quand tu étais petit." lui rappela-t-elle.

L'aîné Uchiha sentit ses joues brûlées aux souvenirs de son enfance et ignora ouvertement la remarque de sa soeur même si elle fut parfaitement comprise par son père qui ne put retenir un rire.

Hinata observait l'échange entre son mari et ses enfants, attendrit. Elle ne participait pas pleinement à la discussion entre eux mais leurs interactions lui réchauffèrent la poitrine.

Sans oublier qu'elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Sasuke agir de manière si détendu avec ses enfants, il était tellement différent en leur présence.

Le père de famille leur parlait ou plutôt les taquinait ouvertement tout en s'amusant avec eux.

Hinata n'avait jamais était témointe de ce genre de situation dans sa propre famille, c'était rafraîchissant et tout à fait plaisant.

C'était tout ce dont elle aspirait pour une famille.

* * *

_Hesaltation_

04/04

Merci pour vos critiques.


	5. Instinct féminin

_Instinct féminin_

* * *

Hinata Uchiha était plongée dans ses pensées.

Une fois les enfants couchés, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois en compagnie de Sasuke.

Les deux adultes partageaient un petit moment de calme à siroter le thé restant cet après-midi qu'ils prirent soin de bien évidemment réchauffer.

La matriarche avait le regard fixé sur le liquide verdâtre présent dans la tasse en porcelaine en face d'elle, se remémorant la journée d'aujourd'hui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres quand la voix profonde de son mari la sortie de ses rêveries.

"Tu penses trop." déclara-t-il penché sur le comptoir, une main soutenant son menton. Ses yeux semblait-il ne l'avaient jamais lâchés une seule seconde.

Et quand elle croisa son regard, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de ses orbes onyx brillantes. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, surtout quand il était face à elle et la regardait de cette manière ; comme si elle était une oeuvre d'art, fasciné par tous les détails pouvant se trouver chez elle.

Par son regard, il lui donnait de l'attention, une certaine importance. Ces choses qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti dans sa propre famille et qu'elle avait peine à trouver dans son entourage.

Mais le sentiment était si réconfortant... et famillier en quelque sorte que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'une adorable teinte de rose.

"Le sac." dit Hinata faisant allusion au petit paquet toujours posé sur le comptoir. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée. "Que contient-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

La matriarche avait volontairement changé de sujet afin d'éviter et de masquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir sous l'examen minutieux de Sasuke.

L'homme la regarda amusé. Il avait compris son manège mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rentrer dans son jeu. "Tu ne l'as pas ouvert ?"

Hinata secoua la tête négativement. "Non, je me doute bien qu'il contient des herbes ou encore des fleurs, il vient d'Ino après tout mais je n'ai pas osé."

L'Uchiha soupira avant de s'approcher de sa femme et de poser une main sur son épaule. "Tout ce qui est ici t'appartient, sens-toi libre d'ouvrir, de lire, de chercher, de regarder chaque chose dans cette maison."

"Elle est tout autant ta propriété que la mienne." lui informa Sasuke en resserrant légèrement sa prise.

Hinata motivée par les mots de son mari se permit alors de déballer le sachet. Comme prévu, elle trouva à l'intérieur des assortiments de plantes plus ou moins répartis en autres petits sachets.

"Quelles sont leur utilité ?" La femme se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'homme qui se tenait désormais debout à ses côtés.

Il resta silencieux contemplant les emballages, quelques instants avant de désigner d'un geste de la main quelques assortiments similaires et de déclarer sans détour. "C'est ton contraceptif."

"Eehh ?!" La réaction d'Hinata à ses mots fut immédiate, rapidement la femme devint rouge comme une tomate et s'éloigna considérablement de lui.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à son attitude enfantine qui renforça son envie de la taquiner encore plus.

"Voyons Hinata, ne trouves-tu pas ton comportement inadapté pour une mère de famille ?" questionna-t-il malicieusement s'approchant délibérément de son épouse.

"Je-ne pense pas que..." Hinata était encore totalement gênée et la raison de la venue de son amie à leur domicile était maintenant tout à fait claire.

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle me l'a livré quand je ne suis pas venue le chercher ?! _C'était donc si important !_ pensa-t-elle les joues brûlantes.

Sasuke rit sobrement de sa femme, avant de finalement l'atteindre et de l'étreindre, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. "Calme-toi, je rigole juste avec toi."

Comment voulait-il qu'elle se calme quand il était si proche d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

Hinata pouvait maintenant sentir clairement la douce chaleur de son torse et renifler son parfum masculin à leur proximité.

L'homme se permit un moment de faiblesse et se pencha pour embrasser sa chevelure avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

"Mets-toi à l'aise dans la chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé." Et sur ses mots, il quitta la cuisine laissant la jeune femme seule.

Hinata resta figée sur place, son coeur frappant contre sa cage thoracique mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer d'être intriguée par le contenu étalé devant elle.

Sasuke lui cachait quelque chose, la jeune femme en était sûre.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, une information lui manquait.

* * *

Sakura Uzumaki était considérée comme la meilleure médecin de sa génération.

La jeune femme savait traiter tout type de pathologie qui se présentait à elle.

Mais malgré toutes ses connaissances et son expérience dans la matière elle avait toujours des difficultés à traiter des patients qui lui étaient proches.

Car c'était une souffrance de les voir ici à attendre de recevoir des soins, ses soins. Cela lui ajoutait d'autant plus de pression car elle savait que si elle se ratait elle perdrait plus qu'une âme, mais aussi une partie d'elle-même.

La femme aux cheveux roses soupira en observant la matriarche Uchiha assise sur la table d'examen les yeux rivés sur le sol. Les pathologies psychiques étaient les plus dures à traiter car il impliquait l'état mental du patient qui était difficile à manipuler.

Et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impuissante face à son amie. Elle n'avait pas de traitements miracles pour lui rendre sa mémoire. Ils devaient attendre qu'elle lui revienne naturellement, c'était la seule option.

La Uzumaki ne pouvait que lui offrir des examens de santé du plus général au plus précis au niveau du cerveau mais elle ne pouvait considérer cela comme un remède mais plutôt un état des lieux.

Néanmoins, la médecin avait plus ou moins déduit la cause de son amnésie ce qui était déjà en soi une avancée mais quand elle lui annonça, Hinata resta muette.

Certes, la femme aux yeux pâles était de nature calme et recueillie mais les deux étaient amies, bon sang ! Mais c'est alors que Sakura se rappela que leur relation avait débuté exactement quand Hinata commença à sortir officiellement avec Sasuke.

Ainsi, la médecin se souvint qu'Hinata ne se rappelait certaine pas d'être proche d'elle qu'une quelconque manière voire que la Hyûga devait sûrement la détester à ce stade.

L'ancienne Haruno avait juste volé à Hinata l'amour de sa vie, Naruto Uzumaki.

Toutefois la médecin aux cheveux roses ne pouvait pas balayer du jour au lendemain leur amitié. Elles avaient vécu tant que d'événements marquants ensembles.

Certes, les deux avaient été amoureuses de leurs maris respectives dans le passé mais la situation était différente maintenant et pour le mieux.

Elles étaient chacune épanoui dans leur vie de couple et il ne subsistait entre Hinata et Sakura aucune rancoeur bien au contraire.

Cependant comment lui rappeler neuf ans de sa vie en un pitoyable examen de santé ? La femme aux cheveux roses ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son mari.

Comme Sakura lui avait préciser hier quand il lui rendit visite de manière totalement inopiné, il fallait laisser du temps à Hinata, aller doucement avec elle.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire se rendit-elle compte. Même si elle était frustrée face à la froideur apparente de la Hyûga, Sakura était consciente que son adolescence futt vraiment une mauvaise période pour elle.

La médecin ne pouvait que prier que Sasuke ramène au plus vite l'ancienne Hyûga ici avec eux mais en attendant elle devait lui faire face du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

"Sinon, tout va bien à la maison ?" demanda-t-elle tentant d'engager la conversation avec la matriarche.

La Hyûga clairement mal à l'aise en sa compagnie répondit rapidement. "Hai, merci de demander Sakura-san"

"-San ?!" s'écria la médecin aux cheveux roses exaspérée par ce surplus de modestie. Cependant, elle se rattrapa rapidement sans oublier de se gronder mentalement d'être si sujette à des sauts d'humeur.

"Pas de formalités entre nous, Hinata-chan ! Tu peux m'appeler Sakura-chan !" dit-elle gaiement.

Hinata se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne lui adressant cette fois-ci pas le moindre regard. L'Uzumaki sentit sa patiente diminuée au fur et à mesure, il fallait donc être plus directe.

"Ecoute, je sais que toi et moi n'entretenions pas la meilleure des relations à ton époque mais les choses ont changé." dit-elle fermement.

Interpellée par le ton strict utilisé par Sakura, Hinata releva enfin la tête. "Maintenant toi et moi sommes amis, alors s'il te plaît Hinata-chan, parle-moi."

La Hyûga fut prise au dépourvu, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle implication aussi rapide de la part de la médecin. "Désolée mais je n'ai pas grand choses à te dire, comme tu le sais je n'ai plus de souvenirs.."

"Certes mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire des efforts avec les gens qui t'entourent." expliqua Sakura lui prenant la main. "Hinata-chan, nous sommes là pour t'aider, on ne veut que ton bien. Mais _j'ai_, non, _nous_ _avons_ besoin de sentir que tu y mets aussi du tien."

Hinata se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. "Quand est-ce que toi et Naruto-kun, vous êtes vous mariez ?" demanda-t-elle clairement.

La Uzumaki soupira avant de regarder la jeune femme tendrement. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que la Hyûga ressentait, elle aurait réagit pareille si elle se trouvait dans pareille situation.

"Naruto et moi, nous sommes unis quelques temps après toi et Sasuke." expliqua-t-elle avec nostalgie. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, surprise par cette révélation.

Sakura continua. "Je me suis rendue compte avec les années, qu'il fut toujours à mes côtés me soutenant dans chaque épreuve. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver semblable à lui."

Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient à la lumière du jour. "Mon amour pour Sasuke était frivol, je n'étais qu'une enfant voire une adolescente à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas encore ce que signifiait réellement aimer."

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La Hyûga connaissait parfaitement le regard que Sakura possédait quand elle parlait de son amour pour Naruto, la jeune femme avait parté le même tout au long de sa vie après tout.

Et voir désormais que leur amour était réciproque et qu'elle était désormais totalement impuissante face à cela, lui brisa le coeur.

Hinata était triste car elle réalisa enfin que toutes ces années elle nourrit des sentiments à l'égard du blond qui s'avéraient au final être vains.

Ignorant la présence de Sakura, Hinata laissa les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. La matriarche Uchiha était consciente du regard surprise mais surtout de compassion de Sakura sur elle mais la Hyûga n'avait certainement pas besoin de pitié à l'heure actuelle. Elle en avait reçu assez tout au long de sa vie.

Hinata releva la tête et sourit pour la première fois de la journée au médecin, d'un sourire triste certes mais sincère. "Merci..." chuchota-t-elle.

"Merci, de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux après tout ce temps. J'avais besoin de ça tôt ou tard... Je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur, toi, lui et -."

Son regard se balada sur la photo de famille positionnée sur le bureau de Sakura où l'on pouvait voir le couple amoureux accompagné de leurs deux progénitures.

"-vos enfants." finit la Hyûga en essuyant ses larmes. La femme aux cheveux roses resta bouche bée devant son amie avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras.

Le bureau resta silencieux, seul les pleurs d'Hinata pouvaient être entendus.

* * *

_Hinata Hyûga était épuisée de son entraînement._

_La jeune femme venait de passer la journée à travailler ses techniques ninja et plus précisément son ninjtsu_

_Mais elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite des résultats, s__es mouvements étaient encore beaucoup trop lents et manquaient cruellement de puissance. _

_La jeune femme haleta les mains sur les genoux tentant de reprendre son souffle._

_Elle se devait de changer, la Hyûga en avait marre d'être la petite fille faible et timide soumise aux décisions de son père inspirant la pitié à chacun de ses passages._

_Hinata voulait se révéler au grand jour, enfin prouver sa valeur aux yeux de tous et cela ne pouvait passer que par le sang et la sueur._

_La jeune femme finit par s'écrouler au sol, ses genoux cédant sous le poids de la fatigue._

_Hinata désormais allongée par terre inspira et expira bruyamment._

_Elle se permit de fermer quelques instants les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de sursauter à l'homme en face d'elle._

_Devant Hinata se tenait le seul et l'unique Sasuke Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur._

_Le jeune homme resta impassible face à la stupeur de la femme et se contenta de déclarer. "Tu t'y prends mal."_

_La Hyûga cligna les yeux, surprise par les mots du dernier Uchiha en vie. __"C'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras forte." ajouta-t-il indifférent à son état. _

_Hinata sentit son sourcil se contracter. Excédée et frustrée la femme ne put que répondre "Je me passerai de tes commentaires." _

_Etonnamment, l'homme sourit amusé par la réaction de l'aînée Hyûga réputée réservée. _

_Cependant, il semblerait que sa timidité se soit envolée à ce moment-là. __"La princesse Hyûga sort ses griffes ?" ironisa l'Uchiha._

_Hinata rougit à sa remarque et secoua la tête. Elle fut très audacieuse dans ses propos, cela ne lui ressemblait pas._

_La jeune femme croisa ses jambes et s'inclina légèrement les mains sur les genoux. "Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse Uchiha-san."_

_"Garde tes formalités pour autre que moi." déclara-t-il froidement faisant allusion à sa courbette et ses manières beaucoup trop formelles avec tout le monde._

_ La Hyûga ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui et se contenta de répondre incertaine. "__Hai, Uchiha ?"_

_Sasuke soupira. "Qu'essayais-tu de faire ?" Hinata dirigea ses yeux pâles en direction du sol._

_"Je m'entraînais." répondit-elle. L'Uchiha leva un sourcil. "Tu appelles ça s'entraîner ?"_

_Il l'avait observé tenter de réaliser un Katon dont le résultat s'avérait être plus que médiocre._

_Les joues de la jeune femme se gonflèrent. Rabaissé une nouvelle fois, elle tenta cette fois de se défendre._

_"Je viens à peine de travailler mes natures de chakra." Le jeune homme ignorant ses propos s'éloigna d'Hinata en silence._

_La Hyûga haussa les sourcils, intriguée par le comportement imprévisible de l'Uchiha quand elle le vit s'arrêter à quelques mètres face à l'étang._

_Sasuke effectua quelques sceaux de la main avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air qu'il relâcha sous la forme d'une gigantesque boule de feu._

_-Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu-_

_Hinata fut impressionnée par la puissance de sa technique et l'aisance avec laquelle il l'avait réalisé. L'admiration était peinte sur son visage._

_Sasuke se tourna vers elle, souriant avec arrogance avant de quitter les lieux sans aucun autre mot._

_La Hyûga remotivée par la démonstration de son désormais modèle se releva d'un bond et continua son entraînement de plus belle._

_Sans savoir qu'une paire de pupilles déparaillées suivaient maintenant chacun de ses mouvements._

* * *

Yuro Norikage ferma les yeux.

Le jeune homme profitait de la brise nocturne qui secouait doucement sa cape, le laissant savourer le mouvement d'air qui se répandait à travers tout son corps.

Et seulement quand il entendit ses légers pas qu'il se permit de rouvrir les yeux. Yuro descendit de la branche d'arbre sur lequel il s'était accroupi pour atterrir juste derrière la femme.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer mais Hinata semblait l'avoir repéré quand elle se retourna brusquement sur lui. Un sourire enjoué fit chemin sur les lèvres de l'homme.

D'un geste vif de la main, il abaissa sa capuche laissant révéler son beau visage. Une peau bronzée, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'ambre brillant.

La femme aux yeux pâles eut le souffle coupé et recula doucement avant d'être arrêter par la main de l'homme posé sur son avant-bras.

"Hinata" prononça-t-il avec légèreté, la rapprochant. "Comment on se retrouve ?"

* * *

Hesaltation

15/04

Note de l'auteur :  Merci du soutien que vous apportez à l'histoire il me font énormément plaisir. Je ne posterai plus aussi souvent car je préfère prendre mon temps pour vous proposer un récit de qualité. Cependant j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir vos retours sur celui-ci notamment sur un point.

\- Que pensez-vous des personnages canons de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire principalement Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura ?

A une prochaine !


	6. Ombre de la Nuit

Note_ de l'auteur;** Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis consciente que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour mais disons que je suis assez feignante de nature ... Cependant, maintenant débarassée de mes partiels je suppose que je pourrais être plus active ,haha!**_

**_Du coup, on reprend la suite de l'histoire avec un approfondissement au niveau de l'intrigue. Pour plus d'informations, mon histoire ne sera pas un triangle amoureux même si aux premiers abords je l'accorde, on dirait et Hinata partage une histoire (que nous allons découvrir au fil du temps!) mais qui n'a en soi rien de romantique du moins de son côté. Etant amoureuse de tout ce qui posséde une portée symbolique, j'espère pouvoir traiter enfin j'ai comme ambition de mettre en scène des sujets comme la liberté ou le dépassement de soi à partir de notre ainée Hyûga qui a connu peu de développement lors de la série originale._**

**_Et point important que je voulais souligner, je déteste les personnages parfaits ou communément appelé Mary Sue. J'apprécie les personnages humains c'est-à-dire avec des comportements parfois, maladroits, hésitants ou égoistes s'inscrivant dans la nature de l'homme donc. J'ai l'impression qu'Hinata n'est pas trop aimée dans la fic par rapport à comment elle intéragit avec Sasuke, mais je veux vraiment faire en sorte que ce couple apparait comme tout à fait naturel. Je trouverai ça illogique qu'Hinata ne faisse pas le deuil de Naruto avant de commencer à s'ouvrir à L'Uchiha comme potentiel partenaire de même qu'il me parait improbable qu'elle puisse directement l'apprécier pour seul raison que ce soit son mari. Il est donc normal qu'elle garde ses distances avec lui, dans ce chapitre vous allez voir, elle va adopter une autre approche qui je trouve correspond à son personnage avant de nous l'espérons -je ne dévoilerai rien- trouver UNE qui sera efficace! De plus, Sasuke semble très compréhensif et patient, la raison (tout comme celle de pourquoi Hinata ANBU, la naissance des enfants...) sera expliquée par la suite mais il conserve son caractère d'origine donc il ne sera pas toujours ce rouleau à la cannelle, il a un caractère -assez fort et dominant au passage- qui sera montré en temps et en heure ne vous inquiétez pas!_**

**_Sinon aux personnes qui laissent des commantaires ou des critiques sur cette histoire, je vous aime vraiment de tout mon coeur sachez-le! Surtout quand ils sont rédigés en langue étrangère je me sens comme une autrice internationale qui croule sous la popularité. Mais blague à part, merci encore même si je ne réponds pas spécialement j'aime voir vos réactions et avis, qui me font sourire parfois rire, m'invitent aussi parfois à réfléchir et repenser l'intrigue._**

**_PS et funfact : j'écris Hinata principalement sur la base de comment moi j'aurais agis._**

**_Sur cette longue note, bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuure!_**

* * *

_L'ombre de la nuit_

* * *

Hinata Hyûga marchait à petit pas en direction de son domicile.

La jeune femme était sortie de l'hôpital suite à son examen médical et avait réalisé un détour en direction de la bibliothèque.

En effet, suite à la petite discussion avec Sakura -qui se résumait principalement au médecin aux cheveux roses séchant les larmes de la matriarche Uchiha-, permit à Hinata de comprendre l'importance de son rôle.

Elle ne pouvait plus agir comme une adolescente de 18 ans, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. La femme aux yeux pâles se devait même de se comporter convenablement avec tous ceux qui l'entourait; être amicale envers ses amis, être aimante pour son mari, être maternelle avec ses enfants.

Ce qui explique l'intitulé de l'oeuvre fermement ancré dans ses bras. _"Comment être une bonne épouse et mère?" _Sai l'avait en effet beaucoup inspiré, après tout comme lui, elle n'était pas très confortable avec tous ça. La lecture était son seul moyen d'apprentissage direct de notions qui lui étaient totalement étrangers.

D'autre part, la matriarche essayait de se remémomer au maximum les quelques souvenirs de sa mère qui étaient encore présents dans son esprit afin de l'aider dans son rôle.

Elle se rappela d'une femme douce mais ferme, très aimante et présente pour chacun. Ce serait un mensonge que de dire qu'Hinata ne la prennait pas pour le modèle à l'heure actuelle.

Mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu forcée dans sa démarche. De sorte qu'elle devait faire des efforts uniquement par devoir, la compréhension du pourquoi et du comment n'étaient pas encore à portée de mains, il lui suffisait d'agir avec les moyens à disposition.

Elle était mariée à Sasuke et avait engendré trois enfants. Soit, assumons les conséquences de nos actes passés même si cela était totalement frustrant.

Tout d'abord, la motivation principale d'Hinata de son temps fut de devenir un ninja accompli et reconnu. Elle passait ses journées au terrain d'entraînement à peaufiner le moindre de ses mouvements en se donnant comme objectif de devenir ANBU.

Pour se réveiller un jour, le motif rouge en forme de spirale tatoué sur son biceps gauche.

Ce n'était pas tant le résultat qui intéressait Hinata mais plutôt le cheminement qui a conduit à. Tous ces efforts, ce sang, ces larmes versées sont essentielles seulement s'ils ont été vécus.

Ensuite, Hinata se moquait pas mal des relations qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec les habitants du village. Elle possédait déjà un socle solide d'amis qui se résumait peut-être à cinq personnes mais ils étaient amplement suffisants.

Les liens avec sa famille étaient coupés, elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans cet environnement toxique et ne se voyait pas continuer à cohabiter avec son père dans le futur et dans ses conditions.

Cependant, la Hyûga ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa petite soeur, Hanabi Hyûga.

Hinata ne pouvait lui causer des dommages directement ou indirectement. Elle lui laissait volontairement la place d'héritière pour lui éviter un sort malheureux qui dans ce cas de figure se résumait à l'apposition du sceau maudit.

Enfin, la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé de se marier avec l'homme de sa vie autant niais et enfantin que cela pouvait sonner. Hinata a toujours voulu vivre une véritable histoire d'amour, s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage uniquement avec la personne qu'elle aimait de son tout son coeur.

Mais alors que l'image de Naruto vint en premier à cette pensée, il semblerait que le destin ait choisi une autre route pour elle. Il était à elle de découvrir et d'accepter pleinement la place de désormais matriarche du clan Uchiha malgré le goût amer qui lui restait au fond de la bouche.

Plongée dans ses pensées mais toujours sur ses gardes, Hinata se stoppa net dans son élan. Il y avait quelqu'un, une personne qui l'observait depuis un moment. Elle se gronda mentalement d'être trop distraite et de ne pas assez faire attention à son entourage.

Hinata inspecta rapidement les alentours prenant soin de vérifier chaque recoin mais fut prise de court quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. La jeune femme haleta et par réflexe gifla son bras, se libérant de son emprise.

Activant automatiquement son Byakugan, l'ex Hyûga analysa l'étranger en face d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement hostile mais elle ressentait un malaise profond à la vue de sa posture un peu trop nonchalente à ses yeux. L'homme ne lui inspirait clairement pas confiance.

La jeune femme prit instantanément une posture défensive et l'interrogea sans détour, d'une voix ferme ou du moins du plus d'autorité qu'elle pouvait rassembler. "Qui es-tu?"

Yuro Norikage leva les sourcils à sa question. _C'est une blague_ pensa-t-il. Mais quand il l'observa une nouvelle fois, Yuro nota une différence majeure dans l'aura que dégageait habituellement la femme.

Elle était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Hinata ne rayonnait pas de la même confiance et détermination inébranlable qu'elle portait toujours.

La Uchiha semblait juste plus fragile, sensible très loin de la lionne dont il avait toujours eu à faire face jusqu'alors.

Pour confirmer ses soupçons, le jeune homme déplaça délibérément une main sur la joue d'Hinata et rapprocha son visage du sien, collant leurs fronts. La réaction de la femme ne se fit pas attendre, elle rougit instanément d'une adorable teinte de rouge dans la seconde à la vue de ses yeux d'ambres plongés dans les siens.

Ce ne pourrait pas être Hinata pensa-t-il avec un soupir. Autant sa signature de chakra restait identique, autant son attitude ne lui correspondait pas. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'elle, la matriarche Uchiha l'aurait déjà envoyé valser à travers les arbres pour son audace.

Il s'éloigna tout de même d'elle à sa plus grande joie sans pour autant la lâcher une seconde du regard, l'observant baisser délibérement le regard, timidement.

"Où est passé la vraie Hinata?" demanda Yuro sans détour. "Pardon?" La Uchiha cligna des yeux, confuse et légérement agacée par son attitude beaucoup trop décontractée.

Il avait clairement esquivé sa question précédente en imposant la sienne. La jeune homme continua à la fixer et reformula. "Tu n'es pas la Hinata que je connais qu'est-il arrivé?"

Hinata fut prise au dépourvu par l'affirmation directe de l'étranger. Devait-elle lui dire, la vérité? Elle le connaissait à peine et n'avait encore souvenir de lui dans le passé. Mais il semblait si amical et familier avec elle que la Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de se demande si elle s'était fait un nouvel ami dans le passé dont elle ne pouvait se souvenir? La matriarche ne voulait pas blesser un proche une nouvelle fois.

Yuro ricana à la vue de son conflit intérieur mais ressentie une joie perverse à la voir si mal en point face à lui.

"J'attends." Comment pourrait-elle être toujours plus intéressante à chaque rencontre? C'était une femme tout à fait fascinante.

Prenant une légère inspiration, elle se mordit la lèvre indiquant clairement sa nervosité et avoua d'une petite voix. "J'ai perdu la mémoire."

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques temps traitant l'information et toutes les possibilités qui en découlaient, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et d'y déposer un baiser. "Dans ce cas, reprennons les choses à 0."

"Tu peux m'appeler Yuro" se représente le brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Hinata, comme tu le sais déjà." dit-elle rougissant légèrement à ses actes. "Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question précédente .." lui rappela la femme toujours, confuse.

"Qui suis-je?" l'homme gloussa, le son riche emplissant les oreilles de la femme. "Un simple voyageur, nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois lors de tes missions."

"Oh?" Ce fut la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit d'Hinata et elle voulait se gifler d'avoir fourni une réponse aussi fade.

"Oh?" répéta-t-il avec moquerie gagnant un sourire gêné mais toujours un sourire de la part de la femme. "Et sans me vanter, je t'ai sauvé plus d'une fois la vie."

Yuro lâcha finalement sa main pour la déplacer au niveau de son bras gauche et relever doucement le tissu de son haut pour laisser apparaître une méchante blessure.

Le visage d'Hinata se plissa instantanément en une grimace à sa vue. "Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon tu ne serais plus ici à l'heure actuelle." expliqua-t-il.

"Je dois te remercier alors." dit-elle souriant légérement, les yeux baissés. Il releva doucement son visage rouge, amusé. "Tu l'as déjà fait dans le passé, ne t'inquiète pas."

L'ancienne Hyûga hôcha la tête tout en bougeant inconfortablement sur ses jambes. Autant elle voulait être le plus agréable possible et bon sang il était de bonne compagnie, autant son instinct lui criait de rester loin de cet homme.

Donc Hinata fit ce dont elle était devenue experte au fil du temps; trouver une excuse pour éviter toutes interractions sociales.

Simulant une toux pour attirer son attention sur sa voix, la jeune femme pencha la tête et força un sourire, un sourire d'excuse. "Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'est désagréable au contraire! C'est juste que ..."

"Tu as des choses à faire?" termina l'homme pour elle devinant ses pensées. "Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te retiens pas. Je passais seulement juste dire bonjour." dit-il avec un sourire étonnamment sincère.

"Hai .. à une prochaine fois Yuro ..- kun?" déclara la matriarche Uchiha, incertaine et sans attendre sa réponse qui ne vint finalement jamais, elle s'éloigna en direction de sa nouvelle demeure, n'osant pas se retourner une seule fois sur l'homme.

Le jeune homme était pourtant comme figé sur place. Ses yeux désormais froids et calculateurs s'attardèrent sur sa figure maintenant au loin. Un froncement de sourcils prononcé sur son visage.

* * *

_La figure masquée courait de toutes ses forces, à la recherche d'un abri. Etreignant son bras, la mère de famille ne pouvait que serrer les dents face à la douleur._

_Ce fut totalement imprévu, la mission avait mal tourné. Une simple escorte d'une figure puissante d'autorité se transforma en une embuscade incontrôlable._

_Cependant, les ninjas d'élite formés pour pallier à tout type de situations, dans ce cas l'une des plus extrêmes ont pu réagir efficacement et en temps voulu._

_Même si cela impliqua, le sacrifice d'Hinata et son retrait de la mission. Certes elle était blessée mais la matriarche a pu éviter la mort de l'un de ses camarades et surtout la sienne, ce qui était le plus important._

_Maintenant, l'ancienne Hyûga aurait trouvé un lieu où reprendre des forces pour pouvoir rentrer à Konoha en toute sécurité et en conservant au maximum son intégrité physique._

_Les ennemis ont été neutralisés, la mission a pu reprendre son cours, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus. Qu'importe le sang qui s'écoulait maintenant de sa plaie._

_Arrivée à l'entrée d'une grotte, Hinata rassembla ses dernières forces pour activer son dojutsu et s'assurer que d'autres potentiels ennemis non repérés ne rodaient pas à proximité._

_Seulement une fois rassurée par sa vision à 360°, Hinata se permit d'entrer et cédât immédiatement sous le poids de ses jambes._

_Haletante et en sueur la jeune femme fit un dernier effort pour s'asseoir sur le sol humide de la caverne en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle était enfin sauve._

_Mais la Uchiha ne perdit pas de temps à se réjouir de son état et déchira maladroitement une partie de son haut afin de l'utiliser comme garot espérant stopper le saignement._

_Serrant les dent, Hinata se permit de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir se rappela-t-elle. Pas dans cet état là, fiévreuse et gravement blessée._

_Mais la fatigue la rattrapa rapidement et mit fin à sa lutte, et la femme plongea dans un profond sommeil._

_Un fois réveillée, Hinata nota immédiatement deux choses._

_ L'une, qu'il faisait beaucoup plus chaud dans la caverne qu 'à son arrivée et de deux que sa blessure avait été guérie._

_ Du moins, elle ne saignait plus comme avant._

_La réalisation de ne fit pas attendre, la femme n'était pas seule quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. _

_Bondissant hors de la portée de l'inconnu, la Hyûga se releva sur ses membres encore faibles pour adopter une posture défensive._

_Une figure cagoulée lui faisait face et selon sa carrure elle avait affaire à un homme plutôt bien bâti._

_De plus, la jeune femme ne portait plus son masque, son identité en tant qu'ANBU et surtout d'Hyûga était __révélé__. _

_Hinata devait se débarasser de lui. __Tirant un kunai, elle se plaça instantanément en position offensive, cette fois-ci. "Que me veux-tu?" demanda-t-elle sans détour._

_Il n' était pas coutume d'aider un ANBU blessé, en tant qu'assassin professionnel ils jouissaient d'une mauvaise réputation aux yeux du grand public._

_Mais étonnamment, le jeune homme fut particulièrement coopératif avec elle. Il se leva de sa position assise, les mains levées dans un geste de paix._

_"Tranquille. Je ne suis qu'un simple voyageur." informa-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Et pour ma défense, ce n'est pas très polie de traiter comme cela une personne qui vient de vous sauver la vie."_

_Gênée par la vérité sous-jacente, Hinata rougit légèrement mais conserva sa fermeté. Le fait de ne pas porter de masque n'améliorait vraiment rien à la situation._

_Au moins masquée, ses émotions étaient cachées ; ce qui n'était pas clairement pas le cas, ici._

_ "Comment puis-je m'assurer que tu n'es pas un ennemi?" demanda-t-elle méfiante._

_"Je ne t'aurais pas soigné si mon but était de t'éliminer" rappela l'étranger. __Hinata plissa les yeux. "Tu comptes peut-être me soutirer des informations."_

_L'homme abaissa sa capuche dévoilant ses traits et s'approcha d'elle tout en conservant une distance raisonnable et ses mains toujours levées._

_" Je ne te veux aucun mal, ton village ne m'intéresse pas." dit-il. Son regard se promena sans retenue sur sa forme et s'arrêta quelque temps sur ses yeux pâles._

_"Konoha je suppose. Il traite toujours bien leurs soldats." La matriarche Uchiha ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais se permit tout de même de baisser un peu soi peu sa garde._

_Il ne comptait pas la blesser dans l'immédiat mais elle avait laissé depuis longtemps sa naïveté au placard._

_ L'étranger pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque de sa part._

_"Les remerciements sont de vigueur je suppose, merci à toi." dit Hinata s'inclinant. "Cependant, je dois reprendre la route."_

_Tournant le dos, elle commença à s'éloigner quand sa voix la figea dans ses pas, ou plutôt son choix de mots utilisés. _

_"A bientôt, princesse Byakugan." déclara l'étranger amusé. __"Sache que ta renommée te précédera toujours, princesse." _

_Désormais, retournée Hinata le vit s'agenouiller im__mitant une révérence._

_"Toutefois, je n'aurais jamais pensé dans un milliard d'années, être intéressé par une personne comme toi."_

* * *

Hitomi Uchiha était une petite fille de nature espiègle.

Certes moins fourbe et malicieux que son petit frère mais elle se défendait bien.

Ainsi, quand Hitomi était témointe depuis le jour de la naissance de l'amour de ses parents, elle s'auto-proclama première éternelle défenseuse et expéditrice de leur union.

Certes, leurs démonstrations d'affections étaient subtiles mais existaient, du bras de son père qui semblait toujours trouvé chemin autour de la taille de sa mère, ou les lèvres de cette dernière souvent en contact avec la joue de l'homme voire dans dans des occasions plus rares elle pouvait assister au moment où leurs lèvres se réunissaient dans un baiser rempli d'affection.

Et quand ces petits gestes disparurent du jour au lendemain, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu confuse et triste. Ses parents n'étaient-ils pas censés se connaître et s'aimer depuis l'enfance ?

Son père lui avait avouer un jour, que sa mère fut la première femme qu'il n'est jamais aimé et avait aussi sous-entendu dans un sens la dernière.

Partant de cette information, ils devaient toujours se comporter de la même façon même si maman avait oublié quelques années !

Toutefois, la cadette Uchiha se voyait mal allait directement interroger ses parents sur la nature de leur relation. C'était totalement indiscrée et inopinée. Il fallait donc être discret, ce qui n'était pas tant son fort.

Logiquement, elle voulait demander conseil à Isamu après tout c'était lui le maître dans son domaine mais Kazuki était plus près et surtout les deux partageaient ce lien spécial.

Ils avaient vécu neuf mois dans le ventre de la mère et avaient grandi littéralement côte à côté depuis leur venue au monde, rien ne pouvait égaler leur relation et puis lui aussi avait bien dû ressentir ce mal aise entre leurs parents.

C'est pourquoi, Hitomi ne passa pas par quatre chemins en entrant dans sa chambre pour lui demander une manière de les interroger mais aussi de les rapprocher d'une manière, que l'on pourrait qualifier de subtile.

Le jeune Uchiha cligna des yeux à la requête avant de rouler des yeux. "Demande à Isamu." dit-il sans détour, reprenant sa lecture.

Sa soeur fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas prévu, il n'était pas de bonne humeur elle se devait donc de changer d'approche. La petite fille commença à sourire, de ce sourire tout doux et sucré qu'elle utilisait dans les situations extrêmes.

"Mais grand-frère tu as toujours les meilleures idées !" déclara-t-elle, espérant que son aveu serait suffisant. C'était déjà assez gênant de le complimenter à haute voix, quand les deux étaient clairement en conccurence sur la moindre petite chose.

Le jeune farçon resta clairement impassible comme pour dire "Il m'en faut plus". Hitomi souffla les joues rouges. "Ok, je te prêterai les kunais que Papa m'a offert, la dernière fois!"

Un sourire fit instantanément chemin sur le visage de Kazuki, elle avait finalement comprit. "Ca marche !" Posant le livre qu'il lisait à ses côtés, il lui offrit une poignée de main, scellant leur engagement.

"Maintenant.." commença Hitomi -légérement maussade de devoir partager son cadeau- s'assit sur le lit de son frère. "Trouve-moi une excuse qui marchera vraiment."

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux, laissant son regard se balader tout autour de sa chambre quand son regard s'arrêta sur les albums soigneusement rangés dans sa bibliothèque.

"Un album photo ?" demanda-t-il incertain, c'était la première idée qui lui venait en tête. Le Uchiha espérait que cela lui conviendrait comme réponse.

Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent automatiquement dans la réalisation. "Mais oui, c'est ça !" Elle sauta sur ses pieds et alla se servir.

Prenant les trois albums où le blason familial était clairement affiché, la fille Uchiha se retourna vers lui, une indication claire qu'elle était toujours à la recherche d'autres potentiels déclencheurs de souvenirs. "Il y en a encore ?"

Kazuki secoua la tête, légèrement abattu. "Pleins d'autres, Maman aime beaucoup trop les photos' soupira-t-il se souvenant de toutes les fois où il a du sourire devant l'objectif ou porter ces vêtements ridicules dans lesquels ils étaient selon les dires de sa mère 'incroyablement mignon'.

Il aimait trop sa mère pour refuser n'importe qu'elle de ses demandes. Hitomi rit aux souvenirs impliqués, clairement cela la dérangeait beaucoup moins que son frère d'être utiliser comme mannequin enfant.

"Cependant, tu as intérêt à m'aider à les rapprocher." informa la fille l'index pointé vers Kazuki. "Il faut qu'on les regarde en famille ! Qui sait ça pourrait ramener des souvenirs à Maman !"

Kazuki aquiesça faiblement contrastant avec l'humeur suréxcitée de sa soeur. Descandant paresseusement de son lit et il la suivit à la pêche aux autres albums éparpillés partout tout autour de la maison.

Ils avaient espoir de créer un moment en famille suffisant puissant pour ramener leur mère à la raison.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre dans un nouveau format exclusif, la narration et la mise en page seront différentes donc, les enfants Uchiha en scène pour rapprocher leurs parents ! Et les moments entre Sasuke et Hinata arrivent...**_

Hesaltation

26/05


	7. Embrasse mon nom

Note _de l'auteur : __ Je n'oublie pas la fic ! N'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos avis et bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Embrasse mon nom**

* * *

_Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, non ce n'était pas une manière de finir la soirée._

_Pas quand tant d'alcool coulait dans ses veines, que sa tête était étonnamment légère comparée à son corps qui semblait si lourd._

_Elle a rencontré des difficultés à se tenir debout, à tenir une trajectoire droite et a donc dû se tenir à lui._

_Se reposer sur cette homme, compter sur sa présence cela devenait une étrange habitude puis un réflex naturel qui s'avérait être extrêmement confortable et rassurant._

_La femme aux longs cheveux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à lui se demandant, le voyant si confiant dans sa démarche._

_Comment ? Comment pouvait-il rester ainsi ? Quel genre de résistance naturelle à l'alcool possède-t-il?!_

_Mais sa chaleur était si apaisante qu'Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de taire ses interrogations et de se pencher sur l'homme sans omettre de renifler à plein nez son odeur attrayante._

_Les yeux désormais fermés, la jeune adulte fredonna un air familier tout en laissant sa tête se balancer doucement de droite à gauche au rythme de la mélodie._

_Mais son attention fut rapidement détournée sur l'agitation ambiante du lieu où ils se trouvaient, elle pouvait entendre des rires résonnés tout autour d'elle, des félicitations et même certains pleurs._

_Une célébration! L'esprit embrumé d'Hinata clignota dans la réalisation. Une légère traction sur le vêtement de son coéquipier était suffisante pour le faire suivre._

_Elle voulait voir ce qui se passait, participer elle aussi un tant soit peu à ce moment heureux même en tant que spectatrice. _

_"Sasuke" murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours rouges, de ses pleurs précédents._

_Le jeune homme silencieux se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur l'épaule de la femme, une réponse silencieuse à sa demande implicite._

_Elle était très sensible ce soir, il lui fallait donc aller le plus possible dans son sens._

_ Hinata avait déjà passé une bonne partie de la soirée à pleurer. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que ses larmes coulent une seconde fois._

_C'était assez gênant pour lui plutôt, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu à gérer les sentiments des autres, les siens étaient déjà assez compliqués à reconnaître et à trier._

_Hinata inconsciente de la préoccupation de l'Uchiha à son égard se contenta d'observer la scène devant elle, avec envie mais surtout avec une expression triste gravée sur son beau visage contrastant avec la joie exprimée._

_Elle se sentait mal de ressentir ses sentiments si négatifs envers une parfaite inconnue vivant probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie. _

_Les seules choses qu'elle souhaitait être transparentes sur son visage devraient être des souhaits de bonheur et de réussite matrimoniale à leur encontre._

_Reniflant, elle serra plus fort le poncho de son collègue, ses larmes s'écoulant en dehors de son contrôle une seconde fois dans la journée._

_Maudite date d'anniversaire, maudit jour, maudit -..._

_"Pourquoi pleures-tu, cette fois?" demanda Sasuke, une légère pointe d'agacement sous-jacente. Elle pleurait encore humidifiant son vêtement._

_La Hyûga fronça les sourcils au ton de la question mais ne put s'empêcher de le remercier intérieurement de la distraire ses mauvaises pensées avec son humeur aigre quotidienne._

_Rencontrant ses yeux dépareillés, la jeune femme sentit la rougeur monter automatiquement sur ses joues sous son examen minutieux. Les gonflant tel un enfant, elle évita délibérément son regard._

_"Je suis jalouse." dit-elle sans détour un peu honteuse. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de mentir, pas quand ils étaient si proches de l'autre ce soir-là que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement._

_L'Uchiha sourit avec amusement, levant sa main valide il s'autorisa à caresser doucement sa joue rouge, l'incitant indirectement à cesser son comportement enfantin et à rencontrer une nouvelle fois son regard._

_"Notre princesse a donc de vilaines pensées?" ricana l'homme aux cheveux noirs._

_La réaction d'Hinata ne se fit pas attendre, elle frappa de de toute ses forces à l'aide de son poing son torse recouvert, affichant clairement son mécontentement._

_Elle était trop alcoolisée pour prendre en compte le double-sens tandis que Sasuke s'amusait de l'innocence de la princesse._

_"Ne te moque pas!" gronda-t-elle. Sasuke renifla, il n'y avait aucune autorité derrière ses mots._

_Le dernier Uchiha épargna un dernier regard en direction des jeunes mariés avant d'exiger. "Parle, alors."_

_Hinata ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton utilisé par l'homme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être un homme patient ou doux mais cela restait sa manière de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, à l'écoute._

_La Hyûga prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre. "Elle a tout ce que je n'ai pas..." L'Uchiha resta silencieux, attendant que la princesse Byakugan développe ses propos._

_"Elle...non..ils ont de la chance de pouvoir être réunis avec leur famille.. une famille qui les aime, qui les soutient dans leur choix..." traina-t-elle._

_La Hyûga se mordit la lèvre. "Cette chose n'arrivera peut-être jamais pour moi. Ni pour toi..." La dernière partie sortit comme un souffle._

_Hinata leva la tête, plongeant ses orbes pâles rempli d'espoir dans les siennes. "Dis-moi Sasuke, quelqu'un pourra-t-il m'aimer un jour, tu sais comme maman, qui m'aime pour qui je suis?"_

_Son ton était calme, mais surtout étrangement composé pour quelque chose de si sensible pour elle. La jeune femme était comme résigné à l'idée d'une chose pareille._

_ Désespérée de pouvoir un jour pouvoir toucher du bout de ses doigts, ce rêve qu'elle avait entretenu toutes ces années depuis la mort de sa mère._

_Il ne pouvait lui dire oui, ni lui dire non mais ils pouvaient essayer ensemble d'être aimé et aimer en retour._

_ C'était le seul moyen de répondre à sa question, la seule occasion aussi pour Sasuke de renouer avec son coeur._

_Depuis combien de temps son coeur n'avait pas battu dans sa poitrine ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas aimer de tout son être ?_

_ Lui aussi était rempli d'insécurités, de questions sans réponses. __Ce n'était pas le moment de fuir, ce n'était plus une option._

_Alors Sasuke lui répondit de la même manière. Essayons pensa-t-il ou souhaitait-il, le dernier Uchiha ne pouvait le dire._

_Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne. "Hinata, marions-nous, nous aussi."_

* * *

La matriarche Uchiha passait une merveilleuse après-midi.

Elle pourrait même parier son bien le plus précieux, qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de toute sa vie avec sa famille.

Ses enfants bavardaient et riaient se taquinant mutuellement à propos des souvenirs sous-jacents de leurs moments capturés communément appelés photographies étalées sur la table basse du salon.

Quant à son mari, de nature calme et recueilli -selon ses quelques jours d'observation-, elle pouvait apercevoir le sourire en coin amusé qu'il abordait tout au long de leurs échanges, participant lui aussi à sa manière à cette ambiance enfantine.

L'ancienne Hyûga n'aurait jamais pensé, que se réveiller neuf ans plus tard lui offrait la capacité de vivre des journées si épanouissantes loin de la solitude et de la tristesse.

La jeune femme frissonna aux souvenirs, mais secoua rapidement la tête chassant ses idées noires. Autant en profiter ? Qui sait, peut-être que demain elle se réveillera de nouveau dans la peau de ses dix huit ans.

Toujours attentive à la discussion en cours sans toutefois y participer spécialement activement, Hinata se permit d'explorer plus intimement l'album souvenirs laissant ses doigts caressaient affectueusement les portraits de sa nouvelle famille.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de grandir de plus en plus sur ses lèvres au fil des pages qu'elle tournait jusqu'à s'arrêter à une photographie bien précise.

Pour la première fois, ni elle, ni Sasuke ou ses enfants ne figuraient sur une photographie.

La matriarche remarqua aussi au même moment, qu'elle ne figurait que très peu sur les clichés. Il semblerait qu'elle se trouvait toujours derrière la caméra, forçant d'une manière ou d'une autre son mari et ses trois petits monstres à poser pour elle.

Cependant, comparés aux autres clichés ses perles ne pouvaient quitter une seconde du regarde le temple et ses alentours.

Totalement absorbée pour son analyse, elle sentit à peine Sasuke se rapprocher d'elle cherchant à comprendre ce qui attirait tant la curiosité de sa délicieuse épouse.

Affectée par la présence de son mari dangereusement près, la matriarche leva les yeux pour se retrouver noyé dans une mer onyx.

Autant la photographie sous ses doigts était fascinante, autant elle pouvait être sure de pouvoir passer des journées entières à observer ses yeux.

Ils étaient si sombres, si foncés mais d'un côté si intenses qu'Hinata pourrait même si perdre si elle n'était pas assez attentive..

Inconsciente un instant de la présence enfants, elle fut rapidement rappelée à la réalité. "Maman?" interrogea sa fille, la tête penchée souriante de manière taquine.

Hinata rougit subtilement avant de rediriger son regard en direction la photographie mais pas avant d'attraper l'expression amusée de Sasuke.

L'homme imperturbable haussa les épaules comme réponse à la jumelle et se repositionna confortablement sur le canapé sans toutefois quitter sa femme de son champ de vision.

Témoin de l'atmosphère plutôt intime de la scène entre les deux adultes, Kazuki ne put s'empêcher de souffler quand le patriarche se contenta de ricaner à l'attitude de son fils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore vous deux ?"

"Grand-frère !" réprima finalement sa soeur amusée. " Laissez-les tranquille ! Ne vois-tu pas que Maman est touchée à la vue de sa photo de mariage !" expliqua-t-elle amoureusement.

Hinata faillit s'étouffer à ses mots. "P-photo de mariage ?" Son premier reflex fut de se tourner vers le concerné dans l'interrogation comme pour dire la photographie un simple temple, vraiment ?

Les preuves de son mariage, de son union matrimoniale se résumait à une simple photographie d'un bâtiment situé dans un endroit totalement inconnu problablement un pays étranger éloigné de Konoha.

Dire qu'Hinata était déçue par la révélation serait un euphémisme. La jeune femme était très déstabilisée mais étrangement pas seulement à cause du manque d'informations sur ses réalisations avec Sasuke.

L'ancienne Hyûga se sentait depuis la début de "l'activité souvenir' étrangement chaude, son coeur battait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, ses joues étaient constamment en feu en dehors des taquineries de son mari et de ses enfants. Elle se sentait très mal, sa tête se sentait tout à coup très lourde.

Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient désormais plus quitter du regard une seule seconde ce fichu bout de papier.

C'était un sentiment familier mais tellement flou. Elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir parfaitement Hinata pouvait jurer qu'elle y était déjà aller, avec Sasuke c'était certain car sa présence.. oui elle était très reconnaissable.. mais dans quelles circonstances ?

De plus, Hinata le sentait, elle était triste ce jour là, elle en était sûre, elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était vrai. Quel jour était-ce ? Cela faisait mal très mal mais c'était aussi étrangement réconfortant. D'où ce réconfort venait, cette chaleur..oh.. c'était très abstrait.

Sentant le mal être s'installer au plus profond de son être, la jeune femme referma un peu trop rapidement et surtout brusquement l'album souvenirs faisant sursauter Isamu, à ses côtés.

"Maman, tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il, notant son rapide changement d'attitude. Fermant les yeux quelques instants histoire de se composer, la matriarche fit finalement face à son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tout va pour le mieux mon amour." rassura-t-elle chaleureusement. "Maman, est juste disons accablée par le nombre de photographies présentes." expliqua Hinata, priant pour son excuse boiteuse serait facilement acceptée.

La vérité était qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle voyait en parcourant chacune de ses pages, ces clichés apportaient une chaleur non négligeable dans son coeur. Ce serait un gâchis de ne pas en profiter... Mais elle se devait de sauver les apparences du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Isamu hocha doucement la tête, toujours sceptique. Sa mère était certes en général étrange surtout en présence de papa mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Il pouvait se rappeler qu'ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble très près de l'autre, discutant et se châmaillant gentillement.

Encore très loin de la situation actuelle, nota-t-il avec amertume. Se positionnant confortablement sur ses coudes, le jeune enfant décida de passer à l'action à sa manière.

"Papa" appela-t-il doucement gagnant l'attention de son père. "Quand toi et maman, vous êtes vous rencontrés?"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à la question évidente posée par son fils. Ne le savait-il déjà pas ? Mais il répondit tout de même, d'un ton monotone. "A l'académie."

Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent dans la réalisation. Que Dieu te bénisse Isamu ! Comprenant son rôle la jeune fille dans un pur geste de comédie, croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et d'un ton rêveur.

"Vous vous aimez donc depuis tout ce temps ! " s'exclama-t-elle, les orbes onyx brillantes comme des diamants.

Sasuke se retrouva confus. Ses enfants étaient de véritables petits génies ou des idiots finis ? N'était-il pas évident qu'ils avaient déjà entendus il y a des années, l'histoire de leurs parents à moins que...

Le patriarche Uchiha dans la réalisation roula des yeux, ils se la jouaient innocents dans une tentative loin d'être subtiles de les rapprocher.

Et à son grand regret, ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de les embarrasser tous les deux. Ou plutôt de l'ennuyer au plus haut point.

Le père de famille n'appréciait pas spécialement déclarer ses sentiments ou parler d'eux à voix haute même si son public s'avérait être sa descendance.

"On peut dire ça." accorda-t-il les yeux fermés à la grande surprise d'Hinata.

Balbutiante, cette dernière tenta d'expliquer la réalité qui ne s'avérait pas si idyllique. "Ah... ce n'est pas tout à fait ça." avoua-t-elle clairement nerveuse.

"Comment cela !" s'indigna Kazuki. "Papa a dit une fois, que tu étais la seule et unique femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé." dit-il malicieusement.

Sasuke soupira longuement, afficher une humeur maussade lui permettait toujours de cacher au mieux ses émotions et calmer dans un sens les ambitions un peu trop hautes de ses garnements.

"C'est vrai." avoua-t-il n'osant pas cette fois croiser le regard interrogateur de son épouse.

Hinata était rouge comme une tomate et ressentit à cet instant une joie immense éclatée dans son coeur.

La tête baissée elle se sentit gênée et terriblement inconfortable d'avouer qu'elle possédait un premier amour qui eh bien... n'a jamais été concluant dont elle vient à peine de faire le deuil.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient moins elle doutait que son coeur avait appris à aimer cet homme. Le regard droit rivé devant elle, l'ancienne Hyûga serra le tissu de sa robe consciente que sa vision s'embrumait de plus en plus sous le poids des sentiments.

Elle avait été témointe au fils de ses jours, de l'implication de Sasuke au quotidien. La matriarque remarqua qu'il n'était jamais direct mais toujours subtil dans ses gestes d'affection envers les gens qu'il aimait.

La nouvelle Uchiha était une personne très observatrice et les actions de son mari ne passaient jamais inaperçus pour elle.

De la manière dont il trouvait toujours un moyen de la frôler pour y laisser une légère caresse sur l'épaule ou la hanche, ou même dans la manière où il semblait si concentré dans chacune des paroles qu'elle prononçait.

De même, dans le fait où Sasuke gardait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses distances, lui laissant la chambre à coucher pour elle seule respectant son intimité et ne lui mettant jamais quelconque pression psychologique malgré toute la douleur qu'elle imagine que Sasuke pouvait ressentir dans cette situation.

Hinata porta une main à son coeur, sentant les larmes menacées de tomber. Rencontrant le visage inquiet du petit héritier Uchiha, elle répondit enfin à son fils.

"Votre père.. ne fut pas mon premier amour, désolée ma chérie si tu t'imaginais une histoire à l'eau de rose." plaisanta légèrement Hinata malgré tout. "Mais c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes là et bien -_que je ne me souvienne que de très peu_\- je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant."

Kazuki et Hitomi partagèrent un regard enjoué avant qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Isamu, lui se contenta d'observer la réaction de son père.

Sasuke portait ce petit sourire satisfait caractéristique de sa personne à la réponse de sa femme. Doucement mais surement leur relation avançait même s'il lui fallait désormais être plus actif.

La question qui rongeait son coeur maintenant était dans combien de temps, redeviendra-t-elle une nouvelle fois la sienne ?

L'Uchiha était après tout de nature impatiente.

* * *

_Hinata s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'étreinte de son mari._

_"Mari" La désormais ancienne Hyûga testa le mot sur ses lèvres gagnant l'attention du concerné qui se contenta de grogner en réponse._

_Elle rit doucement à l'attitude de Sasuke, il semblait que la liqueur ait finalement fait son effet sur lui o__u plutôt ses effets secondaires, l'Uchiha mâle vint de se réveiller avec un remarquable mal de tête._

_Hinata repoussa ses longues mèches de cheveux hors de son visage afin d'atteindre ses tempes. Son toucher était doux et léger et il ne pouvait que soupirer de contentement._

_Comment un homme si rude pouvait être si docile avec elle ? La Uchiha secoua la tête tentant d'ignorer les battements incessants de son coeur._

_Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, sa vision encore embrumée des vestiges de son sommeil, observant sa jeune épouse soulager son inconfort avec ses caresses._

_La soirée qu'ils avaient partagé était encore quelque peu flou dans son esprit mais les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient très réels._

_Sasuke avait encore agit sous impulsion et se gronda intérieurement de n'avoir que si peu changé depuis l'adolescense mais cela serait mentir que de dire qu'il regrettait son acte._

_Et si pour sécher ses larmes, il devait la marier pour supprimer toute jalousie dans son coeur, eh bien il le ferait. Cela ne ferait que d'avancer l'échéance._

_Se marier -avec elle- était prévu mais pas de la sorte. Pour tout dire, Sasuke prennait le mariage plus comme une symbolique plus ou moins forte qu'un réel engagement._

_Hinata l'avait déjà enroulé autour du petit doigt depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu s'entraîner avec tant de détermination. Depuis, l'Uchiha aspirait désormais seulement au bonheur de la princesse Byakugan._

_Sasuke se retourna d'un geste brusque, surprenant la femme à ses côtés qui se retrouva rapidement emprisonnée sous l'homme._

_ La jeune marié prit soin d'admirer une dernière fois le doux visage de sa bien-aimé avant de se pencher et d'attraper ses lèvres._

_Le baiser fut long et langoureux, un moyen de transmettre tout l'affection et le désir que les jeunes adultes partageaient gagnant dans le processus quelques gémissements de son épouse._

_Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, les Uchiha nouvellement unis partagèrent un regard chauffé. La nuit de noces n'était certainement pas encore finit._

_ Hinata se permit de déposer un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son mari contrastant avec l'ambiance implantée précédemment._

_Sasuke sentit le sourire taquin étalé sur la bouche de son épouse et ne put retenir un grognement profond de résonner dans sa poitrine._

_"Sasuke" dit-elle à travers ses longs cils de manière enjouée, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou._

_"Hinata. Hinata Uchiha." répondit l'homme comme simple réponse avant de l'embrasser._

* * *

Hesaltation

26/07


	8. Jouer avec le feu

Note _de l'auteur : Quelqu'un a parlé de flirt ? N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis cela me motive à continuer._

* * *

**_Jouer avec le feu_**

* * *

C'était un premier pas.

Oui, un premier pas pour approcher Hinata sans l'effrayer car il aimait la comparer à un petit agneau rempli d'innocence.

Être doux avec elle, calme mais aussi compatissant avec sa douleur était essentiel pour l'amener à s'ouvrir à lui. Ironiquement, tout ce qu'il n'était pas ou alors très peu.

Et à cet instant, il ne pouvait que se féliciter mentalement de la brillante idée qui illumina son esprit plutôt. Inviter sa femme à lui couper les cheveux car Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'elle ne refusait jamais de rendre service à quelqu'un.

Sa chère épouse était toujours beaucoup trop gentille et disposée pour son propre bien. Il allait donc aujourd'hui utiliser cela pour enfin passer un moment avec elle.

Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'Hinata fuyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa présence, le dernier Uchiha pouvait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde son inconfort en sa présence.

Autant cela blessait profondément le jeune homme malgré qu'il ne laissât rien paraître allant même parfois dans son sens lui laissant son espace, autant il était conscient que le chemin était perilleux pour revenir au couple qu'ils formaient avant et rempli d'embuches.

Le temps était à son grand regret l'une de ses armes principales dans son attirail.

Assit confortablement sur son siège, le dernier Uchiha se réjouissait malgré tout, des petites mains qui faisaient doucement chemin à travers son cuir chevelu dans un effort d'apprivoiser ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Il pouvait voir sa douce épouse s'émerveiller à chaque passage de ses mains féminines, de la texture de ses cheveux. Sentant les doigts fins tirer légèrement sur les longues mèches onyx et s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire dessus afin de simplement raccourcir les pointes.

A leur proximité, son parfum floral emplissait ses narines le permettant de se détendre tout comme sa présence réconfortante apaisait son esprit.

La figure élancée de sa bien-aimée s'animant tout autour de lui, il se retrouve à souhaiter l'enlacer, l'embrasser, la sentir sous ses bras puissants alors qu'elle fondait dans ses bras.

Conservant ses paupières fermées sous le poids de ses rêveries, l'homme l'interpella se sentant finalement d'humeur joueur. "Hinata."

"Oui?" répondit la matriarche fredonnant, complétement à l'aise et absorbée par sa tâche.

Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle avait le malheur de rater sa coupe de cheveux, l'ancienne Hyûga pouvait facilement imaginer une horde de fan girls se rallier contre elle pour avoir annihiler un tant soit peu, la beauté du patriarche Uchiha.

Sasuke sourit entendant la voix mélodieuse de sa compagne. Il chérissait de tout son cœur ses moments comme-ci, calme et confortable pour les deux.

"Je crois que le devant est un peu plus long." indiqua-t-il sur son ton monotone habituel.

La bouche d'Hinata s'entrouvrit formant un parfait petit 'o', s'approchant à petit pas de l'homme, ciseaux en main, elle se pencha lui faisant face.

Ses grands yeux observaient attentivement la chevelure sombre encadrant son visage, prenant soin d'analyser chaque petit détail qui auraient pu lui échapper.

Complétement obnubilée par sa tâche, Hinata fit à peine attention au bras de l'homme se resserrant autour de sa taille.

D'un geste vif, il poussa la jeune femme sur lui qui surprise par son acte atterrit sans grande délicatesse sur les genoux de son mari, ses bras fermement ancrées sur ses épaules pour se soutenir.

Ses orbes clairs eurent à peine le temps de capturer le sourire narquois de l'homme, qu'elle sentit une légère tape atterrir sur son front.

Clignant des yeux, la jeune femme frotta son front sentant la douleur fleurir sur sa peau pâle.

Gémissante, la matriarche Uchiha se plaignit du manque de douceur dont il avait fait preuve à son égard quand Sasuke se contenta de ricaner à son attitude enfantine.

Sans perdre trop de temps, l'homme se leva finalement de sa position assise pour s'observer, emmenant dans le processus sa femme à ses côtés qui le regardait de toute sa hauteur les sourcils toujours froncés.

Elle n'avait clairement pas fini de même que l'homme ne l'avait même pas remercié pour son travail. L'ancienne Hyûga détestait au plus haut point l'impolitesse.

"Je n'aime pas que mes cheveux soient trop courts." indiqua-t-il comme simple justification à ses actes. Hinata croisa les bras clairement agacés, la prenait-il pour une idiote ?

L'observant se regarder à travers la glace, Hinata sentit son visage viré au rouge de colère. Il se moquait clairement d'elle, la considérant comme une enfant et elle n'aimait certainement pas ça.

Deux personnes pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

Les orbes pales brillaient maintenant d'amusement, raclant sa gorge afin d'attirer l'attention vers elle, Hinata taquina ouvertement. "Sasuke-kun est très _mignon_ une fois coiffé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ ?" répéta l'homme confus par le suffixe utilisé. "Tu ne t'es encore jamais adressé à moi de cette manière." dit-il plissant les yeux suspicieusement dans sa direction.

"Hm, hm." acquiesça la femme souriant de manière espiègle, un sourire dont avait hérité ses enfants. "Sasuke déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça n'est-ce pas ? De même qu'il n'utilise lui-même jamais d'honorifique."

Hinata reposa sa main sur sa poitrine, sa voix étouffée par la proximité quelle partageait avec lui. "Mais j'aime l'embêter de cette manière." avoua la matriarche se sentait drôlement confiante dans leur petite interaction.

Le jeune père de famille ne pouvait que l'observait béat par son audace avant que son riche rire ne résonne dans toute la pièce, surprenant sa petite femme. _Uchiha Sasuke pouvait rire de cette manière ?_

"Oh vraiment c'est ainsi Hinata ? Tu te souviens donc d'un bon nombre de choses pour savoir autant jouer avec ma patience." Informa l'homme d'une voix rauque. Elle ne savait clairement pas avec quoi ou plutôt qui, elle jouait.

Le ton utilisé par l'homme était très bas assez pour faire frissonner de désir sa jeune épouse au visage rougit qui se refusa de le laisser gagner leur petite bataille, ainsi.

Pas tant qu'elle ne s'était pas battue de toutes ses forces. Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme rassembla son courage et plongea ses yeux clairs dans le regard sombre de son époux.

Ses petites mains se reposèrent d'une prise fermement ses avant-bras. La Uchiha soupira."Il semblerait je me souvienne de l'essentiel."

_Oh, il adorait cette Hinata devant lui. Si féroce, entreprenante et décontractée pour lui. _Le jeune homme jubilait intérieurement.

Même si extérieurement, Sasuke haussa les sourcils à l'audace dont elle faisait preuve car autant cela étant divertissant, il était l'heure pour elle d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

L'Uchiha mâle se colla plus près de sa femme -comme si cela étant possible - frottant son nez contre le sien. Hinata pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son mari sur son visage, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à sa température corporelle déjà bien assez élevée.

"Ne tente pas le diable." murmura doucement Sasuke de sa voix pècheresse toujours fermement ancré au regard clair embrumé de sa bien-aimé.

La main de l'homme glissa sous son chemisier caressant son dos nu sans vergogne faisant haleter la femme dans ses bras à la fraîcheur de son toucher sur sa peau. "Tu pourrais te brûler les ailes."

Prenant son visage en coupe dans son autre membre, l'Uchiha caressa doucement la mâchoire de sa bien-aimée à l'aide de son pouce, observant chacune de ses réactions.

Ses joues étaient rouges d'appréhension, ses lèvres charnues entrouvertes implorant d'être embrassées, son regard pâle semblant plus sombre que d'habitude trahissant son excitation grandissante.

L'Uchiha en était sûr, elle le désirait autant qu'il la désirait.

Dans un élan, l'homme s'apprêtait à joindre leurs lèvres quand Hinata tout à coup tourna son visage, laissant la bouche de l'homme terminer son chemin sur sa joue, très près de son oreille.

Elle pouvait sentir la respiration en lambeaux de l'homme semblable à la sienne retenant toute sa frustration.

Expirant bruyamment par le nez dans un effort pour se recomposer, l'homme se détacha finalement de son épouse. Il prit une dernière fois conscience de l'image de sa petite femme rougissante, le regard baissé cachant timidement son visage derrière sa frange.

Sasuke soupira d'incrédulité avant de quitter le bureau.

* * *

_Misère_. Hinata voulait disparaître six pieds sous Terre.

Accoudée sur la table de la salle à manger de son ancienne sensei, la nouvellement Uchiha ne pouvait pas croire l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve hier soir contrairement à son interlocutrice dont les éclats de rire ne semblaient pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Sensei, je te promets que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !" tenta d'expliquer la mère de famille, cachant son visage rouge de honte avec ses mains.

L'ancienne chef de l'équipe huit ne pouvait qu'essuyer les larmes imaginaires de ses yeux provoquées par ses nombreux rires. Kurenai se rappelait tout à coup pourquoi -même si elle ne pouvait l'avouer à haute voix-, Hinata était son élève préférée.

L'ancienne Hyûga était remplie de surprises ! En venant il y a quelques jours, l'informant que neuf années avaient disparus de sa mémoire, et maintenant en apprenant qu'elle avait flirter ou plutôt provoquer sans vergogne Sasuke.

Oui, Hinata était fascinante mais elle savait plus que quiconque que la personnalité de la Uchiha était contradictoire.

Derrière sa personnalité timide et réservée se cachait une femme forte et qui oui se révélait parfois en de grandes occasions étonnamment audacieuse.

Il était juste dommage que la concernée n'en était que très peu consciente.

Kurenai soupira longuement avant de lui expliquer. "Hinata, il est normal pour une femme mariée de se comporter ainsi avec son mari. Comment penses-tu que tes enfants soient nés ?"

Hinata s'indigna, la bouche grande ouverte. "Je le connais à peine !" La matriarche gonfla les joues dans un geste clairement enfantin avant de murmurer. "C'était déplacée totalement déplacée de ma part... "

La mère de Mirai ne pouvait que garder le silence tout en observant le débat interne de son élève en face d'elle. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour elle à prononcer, Hinata devait trouver la propre réponse à son comportement coquin.

"Mais sensei." la Uchiha trifouilla ses mains, un tic nerveux qu'elle possédait depuis l'enfance. "Je suis attirée par lui."

Kurenai prit son temps pour lui répondre se contentant de la fixer de ses orbes rougeoyants et son cœur se serra à la vue de la confusion clairement affichée dans les yeux pâles.

"De quoi as-tu peur Hinata ?" lui demanda son professeur, sans détour.

En réponse, la jeune femme ne put que baisser la tête se mordillant la lèvre. "Je n'ai pas peur... je suis juste perdue."

"Un jour, je suis une adolescente sans intérêt pour personne. Tandis que le lendemain je me retrouve épouse du dernier Uchiha vivant." La femme aux longs cheveux noirs sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

"Tout est nouveau pour moi mais bon sang !" Hinata cria de frustration avant de cacher son visage humide de ses pleurs dans ses bras. "C'est si bon sensei.."

La jeune femme dévoila enfin le poids qui reposait sur son cœur. "J'ai un homme à mes côtés, trois enfants adorables, pleins d'amis! " Elle ne pouvait arrêter l'eau qui fuitait de ses iris.

"Sensei qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? De passer d'un extrême à l'autre, parfois j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ! Et j'ai si peur de me réveiller."

Kurenai ne put que se lever et prendre sa jeune élève dans ses bras, la laissant déverser autant que larmes qu'elle souhaitait sur son épaule.

La voix de l'épouse d'Asuma était teintée d'émotion quand d'une simple question remplie d'espoir, elle espérait que son élève retrouverait sa lucidité.

"Hinata.. Tu m'as dit que tu as retrouvé quelques souvenirs." La jeune Uchiha hocha la tête en réponse toujours enfoui dans sa poitrine.

"Ses souvenirs ne sont-elles pas au final des fantasmes orchestrés par mon esprit afin d'échapper à la solitude ?" chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

L'ancienne sensei resserra son étreinte. "S'il te plaît Hinata, ne dis pas ça. Je suis là avec toi, Kiba et Shino aussi depuis toujours et maintenant même ta famille."

"Toute le monde, nous sommes réels." rassura-t-elle en caressant doucement le sommet de sa tête. "Je sais que la vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi mais je t'en prie. Ecoute ton cœur."

* * *

Hamako Kimaru était aux anges.

Nanadaime l'avait béni de la plus belle des manières lui envoyant spécialement cette jeune kunoichi pour l'aider au marché.

Elle savait pertinemment que l'élégance et la beauté naturelle de cette princesse était suffisant pour attirer de nombreuses personnes dans son stand.

_Surtout de beaux jeunes hommes_ pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Une aubaine pour une vieille femme comme elle dont le commerce tarissait de jour en jour .

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses petits yeux plisés admirer la jolie jeune femme s'activant tout autour de l'étal, sa longue jupe ondulant à chacun de ses pas, occupée à déplacer les cagots de fruits et légumes ou en réajustant ces derniers pour les rendre plus attractifs aux yeux des clients.

Ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements quand ses orbes pâles semblaient hypnotiser quiconque rencontrait son regard, Hinata était un réel atout pour la pérennité financière de la vieille femme.

Et celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir et son imagination de s'enflammer quand la jeune dame aux allures angéliques captura l'attention de ce beau brun.

Même, il s'avéra finalement que les deux individus se connaissaient et étaient très familiers l'un envers l'autre. Au point où le garçon aux yeux ambrés se proposa à son tour de l'aider, ce que Kimaru ne pouvait refuser.

C'était très divertissant d'observer ses deux jeunes oiseaux interagirent notant chaque petit détail de l'interaction entre les deux.

De la manière dont l'homme semblait très prévenant avec la princesse qui se contenta de rougir à l'attention que le dénommé Yuro lui accordait.

La vieille femme appuyée sur sa cane, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du couple laissant s'échapper de ses fines lèvres de courtes prières, leur souhaitant un amour durable digne des plus grands contes de fées.

Mais à peine arriver au bout de sa seconde prière, les lèvres de la femme âgée se refermèrent d'un coup. Kimaru pouvait sentir cette présence sombre derrière son dos.

Sentant cette aura menaçante autour de son commerce, la vieille dame se retourna les mains légèrement tremblantes d'appréhension.

Là, accroupi sur le toit de sa maison offrant une vue panoramique sur le stand se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et lisses comme la nuit.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses sourcils encadrant ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant étaient froncés dans la désapprobation.

Et ses pupilles... _Seigneur_... ses virgules noires étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

"Uchiha." inspira la vieille femme pétrifiée. La câne sur laquelle elle se reposait précédemment s'écroula, attirant l'attention sur elle.

Hinata ayant entendu le léger bruit tourna son visage en sa direction s'assurant que tout aller bien.

Ses longs cheveux aux reflets bleutés suivant son mouvement coulaient désormais sur son épaule dévoilant son dos.

Eventail rouge et blanc fièrement ancré sur son chemisier.

La _princesse_ Uchiha, non la _matriarche_ du clan Uchiha _épouse_ de Sasuke Uchiha, ce démon aux yeux dépareillés appelé communément Hokage de l'ombre.

Kimazu avait entendu de nombreuses histoires toutes avec des versions différentes mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la peur s'emparer de tout son corps à la vue de ce symbole.

_Danger_, les membres de ce clan maudit étaient des êtres dangereux.

Elle était apeurée mais craignait aussi les conséquences pour le jeune Yuro d'avoir osé approcher d'aussi près la princesse tant aimée des Uchiha.

A cet instant où le temps semblait se figer sur l'éventail bicolor, la vieille dame ne pouvait que murmurer à bout de souffle, les yeux ronds.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Hinata"

* * *

Hesaltation

07/08


	9. Conserver son sang-froid

Note _de l'auteur :_ Row Row fight the power !

_**Shachi**_ (signifie _pouvoir_) - dans la mythologie hindoue, elle correspond à la femme d'Indra, déesse de la Colère et de la Jalousie connue aussi sous le nom d'Indrani. Sa beauté et sa perpicacité sont telles, qu'elles lui ont permit de se faire choisir par Indra comme épouse.

\- Sasuke est la réincarnation d'Indra, Hinata est celle de Shachi.

\- La mission sur la Lune à eu lieu mais n'a pas déboucher sur une relation entre Naruto et Hinata.

**IMPORTANT A LIRE ! La première partie de l'histoire en italique ne correspond pas à un flashback mais à l'histoire qu'Hinata raconte à Isamu afin que le petit garçon s'endorme. Pourtant, s'il vous plait ne passez pas ce passage primodiale et qui prendra tout son sens pour la suite !**

**! Language vulgaire de Sasuke !**

* * *

**_Conserver son sang-froid_**

* * *

_Les récits anciens rapportent ce mythe encore très peu connu du clan Otsutsuki concernant le frère jumeau d'Hagoromo, Hamura Otsutsuki._

_Hamura ne jouissant pas d'une renommée aussi importante que celle de son frère mais joua tout de même un rôle primordial lui et son clan, dans l'établissement du monde shinobi, assurant sa protection en tant que défenseurs du sceau de Kagûya._

_Patriarche d'une grande famille composée de huit membres féminins, ses dernières et plus précisément sa cadette furent impliqués dans un événement marquant de cette époque souvent passé sous silence car considérée à tort comme anecdotique__._

_En effet avant qu'Hamura et son clan n'aillent se réfugier sur la Lune, les frères jumeaux vécurent une longue période de leur vie sur Terre, les deux familles entrenant des liens cordiaux._

_La dernière des filles d'Hamura, Shachi Otsutsuki était cependant une exception à la règle. Comparée à ses soeurs la jeune fille était de nature plus réservée et vivait en marge de la société._

_Shachi dépensait ses journées à la confection des mochis qui servaient d'offrandes aux divinités locales lors de ses visites des différents temples de la région afin de leur y adresser ses prières._

_Le manque cruel de communication avec son clan, ajouté aux habitudes solitaires de la jeune femme lui causa d'apparaître rapidement aux yeux de ses congénères comme une paria. _

_De plus, que sa beauté sans égale provoquait la jalousie de ses pairs notamment de ses soeurs qui regardaient d'un mauvais oeil le nombre de demandes en mariage refusées par la cadette, l'interprétant comme la représentation de l'immense orgueil de la fille._

_En dehors de la prépondérance d'un climat hostile dirigé vers Shachi, Hamura appréciait tout particulièrement la compagnie silencieuse de son enfant. Il aimait méditer en sa présence, ses séances de méditations accompagnées par le doux bruit du pilon abattu sans relâche sur la pâte de riz gluante._

_Coulant précedemment des jours heureux, la prospérité de la région fut cependant remise en cause par l'arrivé du Vritra, démon de la sécheresse. Etre divin sous la forme d'un dragon, le Virtra animé de mauvaises intentions bloqua le cours des rivières, et empêcha la pluie de se déverser sur Terre, laissant la zone dépérir par le manque d'eau._

_Par crainte, personne n'osait s'approcher de la colonie où reposait le monstre, laissant la population souffrir de la sécheresse. Ses habitants commençant peu à peu, à souffrir de déshydratation et à mourir de faim la plupart des récoltes ayant taris._

_Seule Shachi armée de courage osa s'approcher des hauteurs de la région, là où se concentrait la majorité des lieux de cultes. Son coeur était certain que cette malédiction qui s'abattait sur la région ne pouvait être qu'une punition divine en réponse aux actes néfastes des hommes._

_Ces guerres menées par soif de pouvoir, le mal fleurissant dans le coeur des hommes, le vice se banalisant dans la région._

_La jeune femme prenait soin de visiter chaque temple du plus près au plus reculé de sa demeure, multipliant les offrandes et les invocations en faveur de son peuple. Sa détermination était telle, que la cadette du clan Otsutsuki se décida un jour de rencontrer le démon avec pour ambition de l'implorer de les libérer de ce châtiment._

_Mais Shachi enfermée dans sa routine pieuse et solitaire, était inconsciente de l'armée de son oncle se préparant à faire face de la plus brutale des manières au démon, avec pour objectif de le réduire en cendres._

_Serrant sa main contre sa poitrine, la cadette s'avança à pied ferme en direction de l'antre du dragon, ce dernier couché au sommet de la montagne dans toute sa splendeur. Lui faisant face, la jeune fille s'agenouilla par humilité déposant un panier rempli de gâteaux de riz gluant en charité au démon._

_Baissant la tête et joignant les mains, Shachi prononça une courte prière louant la grandeur du dragon. Une fois son salut terminé, la jeune femme se redressa les yeux remplis de détermination et exhorta._

_"Vritra libère mon peuple de ton supplice ! Libère les eaux de la Terre, permets au ciel de nous abreuver, nous Humains ne pouvons guère nous passer de l'élixir de vie. Nous te prions d'honorer ton devoir de félicité à notre égard."_

_Le dragon se contenta d'observer la jeune fille mince de ses grands yeux ambrés, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures. Sa grande voix finit enfin par se faire entendre, résonnant aux alentours._

_"Te voilà bien courageuse de venir m'affronter dans mon repère, humaine. Mais connais-tu au moins les motivations qui ont conduit à mes actes ?" demanda le démon la regardant de haut._

_Shachi secoua la tête. "Mon clan est une tribu de vaillants guerriers. Leur quotidien est rythmé par les expéditions en tout genre. Conquérir quel qu'en soit le prix." déplora-t-elle._

_A ses mots teintés de vérité, l'immense reptile se redressa emportant pierres et vents dans son mouvement, surplombant la région Vritra rugit. Les jambes de la jeune femme tremblaient mais elle se refusa à baisser les bras maintenant._

_"Es-tu venu m'apprendre des choses que je sais déjà, humaine ?! Je suis venu me venger envers vous, héros se croyant tout permis !"_

_Avec une hardeur sans précédent, Shachi lui répondit. "Ne fais pas périr la région tout entière pour quelques actes inconsidérées de la part de ces personnes! Hommes, femmes, enfants nous sommes encore nombreux à rendre grâce !"_

_"Je suis fille d'Hamura Otsutsuki." La jeune femme ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir laissant les veines apparaître tout autour de ses yeux. "J'aurais pû me présenter de manière hostile à toi, mais j'ai préféré t'honorer aujourd'hui."_

_Le ton assuré de sa voix, cette flamme brûlant dans ses yeux, l'expression de son immense bonté, chacune de ces caractéristiques exposées par Shachi lui permit de faire oublier momentanément à la bête, ses mauvaises intentions._

_Et dans un moment de faiblesse, l'animal mythique se retrouva complétement ensorceler par la vision de cette femme au coeur pur se battant pacifiquement pour ses idéaux._

_ Elle s'approchait doucement laissant sa longue chevelure balayer le sol dans le processus, l'hypnotisant et __Vritra ne pût que l'écouter silencieux tout en s'inclinant machinalement vers la jeune femme._

_Shachi tendit la main en direction du démon, soutenant son regard désormais hésitant. "Démon de la sécheresse, chef des asuras, ne laisse pas la haine te consumer. Fais fleurir l'amour dans ton coeur. Vivons en paix-..."_

_La petite main frôla à le museau du dragon sentant à peine la rugosité de ses écailles sur ses doigts, qu'une voix forte appartenant à un homme l'arrêta net._

_"Eloignez-vous femme ! Ce monstre est dangereux." Shachi haleta se retournant d'un coup, surprise par la présences d'autres personnes. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible! _

_Ses efforts allaient être réduits en cendres. Personne ne la croirait jamais si elle disait qu'elle avait réussi à rallier le démon à leur cause. La cadette avait déjà assez peine à être considérer dans son propre clan._

_"Non !" proclama la femme. "S'il vous plaît, la situation va s'arranger faîtes moi confiance!"_

_ Shachi luttait intérieurement afin de ne pas laisser le désespoir et la panique apparaître sur ses traits, sentant le courage dont elle avait fait preuve s'amoindrir peu à peu._

_Toutefois, il semblait que ses efforts soient vains entendant les moqueries des hommes remettant ouvertement en cause la santé mentale de la fille._

_Sortant de la transe dans laquelle le démon était plongé à cause des brimades des soldats, celui-ci s'éleva enfin ses grandes ailes déployées couvrant presque entièrement le paysage devant eux. _

_Ses longues pattes armées de griffes se courbèrent maintenant vers eux, automatiquement les hommes farouchement préparés au combat enfourchèrent leurs armes, prêts à répliquer en cas d'attaque._

_Dojutsu toujours actif, elle ignora les grondements puissants de la bête derrière elle et laissa son regard cristallin se promener sur l'armée lui faisant face. _

_Tous ses visages lui étaient familier, l'armée de son oncle dirigé par -oh non-, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour Shachi, ces hommes aillaient livrer une guerre sans pitié._

_ "Indra Otsutsuki." le nom de son cousin sortit de ses lèvres maintenant tremblantes._

_Le fils aîné d'Hagoromo, se tenait fièrement sur sa monture toisant du regard le monstre de ses orbes rouges, son regard uniquement concentré sur sa cible._

_ Tout son être criait à l'arrogance et à la domination, les maîtres mots de son existence. Malgré la peur qui l'envahissait, Shachi sentit l'amer goût du dégoût lui rester au travers de la gorge._

_Si concentrée sur l'aura malveillante qu'émanait de l'homme, la jeune femme sentit à peine la traction sur son bras et les mots murmurés à son oreille de la part d'un des colonels de l'armée. "Hime-san, nous allons vous mettre à l'abri."_

_Néanmoins, Shachi ne se laissa pas longtemps traîner et se débatti, libérant son bras. Courrant de toute ses forces, la jeune femme alla se cacher à bonne distance, loin de la portée des généraux de son cousin pour pouvoir assister à cette bataille._

_ Elle espérait que le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux, pourrait leur faire oublier quelques temps sa présence. _

_En outre, la cadette d'Homura ne pouvait que froisser le tissu de sa robe dans la frustration causée par son impuissance, se mordant furieusement la lèvre jusqu'au sang afin de retenir ses cris._

_Elle était si près du but, la belle brune ne pouvait que maudire sa chance, d'autant plus tomber nez à nez sur le pire des fils de son oncle. Si Asura s'était présenté, la jeune femme en était sûre, elle aurait pu le convaincre que le monstre n'était pas si mauvais._

_Mais là devant ses yeux clairs se jouait l'affrontement entre deux démons envahit par la haine, malgré tout, comme si pour achever son coeur, Shachi ne pouvait les quitter une seule seconde du regard, priant silencieusement en son âme pour la survie du dragon au regard ambré._

_Cependant, Indra prit rapidement avantage sur la bête. Tel un véritable guerrier d'élite, il se mouvait avec toute la rapidité du monde, la précision et la puissance de ses coups le rendant d'autant plus impressionnant malgré les assauts violents du dragon enragé._

_ Refusant toute aide de la part de ses soldats, l'aîné Otsutsuki offrit aux yeux de ses hommes, une véritable démonstration de force individuel à l'étape, dans laquelle, Shachi se retrouva à admirer sa vaillance._

_En dépit de la fascination dans laquelle elle était enfermé, la femme ferma tout de même les yeux à l'apogée de l'affrontement, ne supportant pas de voir le majestueux dragon électrocuté, sans une once de pitié, par les mains de l'homme._

_Affaibli par la décharge électrique causé par le redoutable Raiton de l'homme, le combat se clos sur le coup de grâce portée par Indra, qui d'un geste vif enfonça son épée entre les deux yeux de la bête le terrassant._

_Alors que les premiers cris de joie et acclamations rententissèrent, Shashi ne pouvait que trembler entendant les gémissements de douleur émis dragon résonner dans tout son être._

_En proie à ses émotions, la jeune femme sentit à peine, le désormais héros, Indra, se retournait en sa direction, laissant traîner sans vergogne son regard sur sa forme tremblante._

_Finalement consciente de l'attention que l'homme lui accordait, Shachi releva la tête laissant apercevoir la coulée de larmes fraîches. Plissant ses yeux larmoyants, la jeune femme ne pouvait penser correctement en rencontrant ce froid regard écarlate._

_Un sourire sale rempli de perversion étira les lèvres de l'homme, il s'était secrètement amusé du spectacle qui lui avait été offert plutôt, la voyant s'agenouiller pitoyablement et implorer la miséricorde d'un faible démon. _

_"Tsc, quelle vision pathétique." claquant la langue avec arrogance et sans un autre mot, il retourna sur ses pas, rejoignant son armée. _

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shachi ressentit des émotions fleurir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qu'elle n'eut jamais cru ressentir un jour, rongeant peu à peu son coeur. _

_Colère envers elle-même d'être incapable de pouvoir s'exprimer de manière convaincante devant cette armée qui la prenait si peu en considération._

_ Jalouse de voir son cousin prendre tous les mérites en agissant pourtant de manière si cruelle quand la voie pacifique était ouverte._

_ Et une haine sans précédent envers Indra de se moquer ouvertement d'elle, de sa nature, de son essence._

_Shachi leva la tête vers le ciel, apercevant la Lune malgré la clarté du Soleil. __Ses lèvres roses s'ouvrirent laissant passer un souffle avant de murmurer._

_"Sois maudit Indra Otsutsuki. Oui, sois maudit. Sois maudit, toi et toute ta descendance." _

* * *

Entendant les légers ronflements de son fils, Hinata cessa sa lecture et referma sans faire de bruit le lourd livre préalablement drapé sur ses genoux, l'étreignant maintenant dans ses bras.

Tendant sa main, elle laissa ses doigts voyagés à travers les longues mèches noirs d'Isamu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer la texture épaisse à celle des cheveux de Sasuke.

_Identique_ vint rapidement la confirmation qui ne manqua pas de faire apparaître sur son jolie visage un petit sourire. S'abaissant à sa hauteur, elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit garçon.

La mère de famille, se leva de son siège et sortit de la pièce tout fermant silencieusement la porte, dans un effort de ne pas réveiller le petit être endormi sous ses draps.

Hinata inspira profondément, se penchant contre la porte désormais close. A chaque relecture de cette légende, la jeune femme ressentait toujours cette oppression étrangère dans son corps, ne lui permettant pas de trouver le courage de finir entièrement le récit.

Tentant de calmer le mal aise naissant dans son ventre, la Uchiha s'émerveilla secrètement de retrouver encore ce livre -désormais chéri par son fils-, qu'elle avait acquis lors de sa mission sur la Lune, neuf années plutôt.

L'ancienne Hyûga était consciente de ne pas être la plus grande des lectrices mais elle pourrait toujours se rappeler le jour, où elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque de Toneri.

A la simple vu de ce bouquin, la matriarche Uchiha se sentit étrangement attiré et en quelque sorte lié à ce bouquin ne pouvant accepter le fait de le laisser, là-bas, tout là-haut.

Le serrant contre sa poitrine, Hinata fit chemin à l'étage en direction de sa chambre à coucher appréciant le calme régnant à cet instant, dans le manoir.

* * *

Réglant ces _putains_ d'affaires de clan, Sasuke ne pouvait réfléchir correctement.

Son esprit d'habitude toujours si clair et ordonné semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner pour une durée interminée faisant stagner l'homme dans sa tâche, depuis un long moment maintenant.

L'ex-vengeur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la discussion qu'il eut plutôt avec son fils aîné se répétant incessamment dans sa tête, l'amenant au bord de la folie.

L'échange entre eux fut assez fâcheux pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il débuta par l'irruption inopinée de son fils dans son bureau le dérangeant, en plein travail.

Le patriarche était prêt à réprimander sévèrement Kazuki pour son manque de manières mais la vue des traces de larmes séchées au coin de ses yeux, le stoppa net dans son élan.

Son fils n'était certainement pas un chouineur, quelque chose c'était passé pour affecter ainsi sa progéniture.

L'enfant ayant à peine ouvert la bouche, fit automatiquement face au regard pointu de son père, une commande silencieuse à son égard de lui déballer dans la seconde ce qu'il le tracassait.

Les orbes onyx virèrent rapidement au rouge partageant avec le patriarche Uchiha, l'image écoeurante de cet inconnu flirtant ouvertement avec sa mère.

Sasuke ne put que soupirer d'exaspération dans un effort pour calmer ses nerfs.

Se levant de son siège, le père de famille posa sa grosse main sur le sommet de sa tête, ébouriffant sans ménagement les brins sombres, laissant apparaître le plus minuscule des sourires se dessiner sur les lèvres de son fils, à son geste réconfortant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ça." assura-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Ta maman est très belle, il est normal que des _chacals_ rodent autour d'elle, parfois."

La dernière partie sortit dans un registre beaucoup bas clairement hostile à l'attention de ce genre de personnes, qui oubliaient trop souvent à son goût, qu'on ne s'amusait pas avec la propriété d'un Uchiha.

Le jeune garçon conscient du ton menaçant utilisé par son père leva la tête dans l'interrogation, mais Sasuke coupa tout questionnement caressant cette fois-ci, le visage de son fils de ses mains calleuses redirigeant son attention vers lui.

Sasuke lui assura "Je m'en occupe." Kazuki dont l'humeur s'était allégée, murmura finalement des remercîments à voix basse à l'encontre de son père, faisant grimacer ce dernier.

Soupirant pour la énième fois dans l'heure, le patriarche décida de quitter la pièce laissant quelques dossiers inachevés répandus sur son bureau. L'homme pouvait sentir le stress accumulé sous forme de tension pensant sur ses épaules à chaque pas qu'il effectuait

Et dans le calme et la faible luminosité du manoir à cette heure, Sasuke ne souhaitait que pouvoir retrouver le confort de son lit et la chaleur de sa femme malgré toute la colère, qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Fatigué d'être rejeté sans raisons, exaspéré par les faits et gestes d'Hinata qu'on lui rapportait, l'homme était arrivé à ses limites. Sasuke ne comprenait certainement pas sa chère épouse.

Tout en massant ses temples dans un espoir d'apaiser un autre de ses maux de têtes naissants, l'Uchiha laissa ses pieds le guider à destination quand le doux son de pas l'interpella.

Seule une personne pouvait être encore réveillée à cette heure, et cela ne pouvait être que la maîtresse de ses pensées. L'ancien vengeur s'arrêta dans sa lancée, attendant impatiemment le passage de sa compagne dans un espoir de voler un instant avec elle, avant d'aller enfin se reposer.

Depuis l'annonce de son amnésie, l'Uchiha peinait à trouver sommeil préférant s'enfermer toute la nuit à travailler. De cette manière, son esprit restait occupé lui permettant d'ignorer plus facilement la douleur grandissante dans son coeur.

Et heureusement pour lui, Hinata ne se fit pas attendre et bientôt sa figure occupa le champ de vision de Sasuke.

L'homme prit en note tous les petits détails de sa posture ; ses bras minces fermement enroulés autour du livre qu'elle portait, le pressant contre sa poitrine généreuse, la petite rangée supérieure de dents blanches rongeait sa lèvre inférieure, ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés sur le côté de son épaule dévoilant une partie de son cou ivoire.

Cette femme était une véritable déesse vivante, et la façon dont les yeux cristallins s'écarquillèrent légèrement en reconnaissance sans oublier l'empourprement automatique de ses joues constituèrent le bouquet final pour réduire à néant la santé mentale de l'homme.

Tel un prédateur se dirigeant vers sa proie, Sasuke s'approcha d'Hinata d'une démarche assurée ne pouvant détacher ses orbes onyx opaques de son visage féminin, mais ses doigts eurent à peine le temps de frôler la chevelure sombre de la femme, que celle-ci recula.

_Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière._

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordée le vase. L'Uchiha vu littéralement rouge et un sourire tordu fit place sur ses fines lèvres.

"Pourtant, cela ne te dérange pas quand d'autres hommes t'approchent." lui susurra-t-il avec venin, la déconcertant.

_Baise_ les conseils de ses foutus amis, _baise_ la patience et la douceur de même que toutes ces autres vertus à la con, dont il devait faire preuve. L'Uchiha perdait sa femme, et l'enfer brûlerait sans lui, s'il la perdait au profit d'un putain de bâtard inconscient.

L'homme allait la reconquérir ou plutôt lui donner une bonne leçon à sa manière crue et impulsive, sa marque de fabrique. Hinata ne serait pas aux bouts de ses surprises en découvrant tous les côtés de sa personnalité, et certainement pas de la plus édulcorée des façons.

_Pour le meilleur_ et _pour le pire_ ricana l'homme intérieurement, ils allaient donc commencer par son amour malade pour elle.

* * *

Hesaltation


	10. Respecter les règles

_Elle dit de son amant "Il est à moi." _

_Tu dis le contraire. __"Je suis à Paikan.", et Paikan dit "Je suis à Eléa." _

René Barjavel_,_ La Nuit des Temps.

* * *

Note _de l'auteur :_ Un peu court je l'accorde. N'oubliez pas que le récit de Shachi et d'Indra n'est pas fini, les raisons de l'éxil de la femme seront plus détaillées dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**_Respecter les règles_**

* * *

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ahurie.

Dire que les paroles de son mari ne l'avaient pas blessé serait mentir mais la jeune femme savait qu'agir, ou dans le cas présent, parler sans réfléchir était préjudiciable, surtout en face d'un Uchiha furieux.

Léchant nerveusement ses lèvres, la jeune femme demanda des explications. "Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi... Qu'essaies-tu de me dire?"

Sa voix était faible à peine plus haut qu'un murmure et Sasuke n'en rata pas un mot, cependant cela était insuffisant pour apaiser sa colère grandissante. Jouer l'innocente avec lui n'allait certainement pas alléger sa peine.

L'homme aux yeux désormais rouges agrippa son poignée fin dans sa grosse main et la traîna sans une once de délicatesse jusqu'à leur chambre. S'ils allaient se disputer cela se déroulerait loin des oreilles et des yeux de leurs enfants.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la relâcha brutalement faisant atterrir la jeune femme sur ses fesses, le livre fermement ancré dans ses bras finissant projeter sur le mur opposé.

La peur ne tarda pas à se refléter à l'intérieur des orbes lilas à la violence exercée par son mari contrastant avec toute la douceur dont il fit preuve jusqu'à lors.

"Ne joue pas les innocentes." cracha-t-il surplombant de sa taille la petite femme étalée par terre. "Es-tu inconsciente ou n'as-tu aucun respect pour toi-même pour agir, ainsi ?!"

Autant la jeune femme était effrayée par son traitement, autant elle ne pouvait se laisser faire étant traitée ainsi sans raisons. Tremblante, Hinata se remit sur ses pieds et supplia son mari de lui donner une explication à tout ceci.

"Parle ! S'il te plaît, explique-moi... !" cria-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. "Tu me fais peur... j-je suis perdue ! Dis-moi !" La Uchiha serra les poings se sentant impuissante.

Sasuke continua à la toiser froidement avant de se pencher sur elle, excessivement proche et beaucoup trop menaçant à son goût. Hinata frémit non pas d'envie comme la dernière fois mais d'appréhension. Qu'allait-il lui faire encore ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et l'ancienne Hyûga fut rapidement prise dans un genjutsu retraçant les événements survenus l'après-midi.

Elle pouvait se voir réaliser sa mission confiée par l'Hokage en personne, qui consistait à simplement aider Dame Hamako au marché. Cependant durant toute durée de la vision, Hinata était accompagnée du brun aux yeux ambrés qui n'hésita pas à la taquiner voire même à la toucher ouvertement sur le bras ou la taille.

Néanmoins, de son point de vue l'échange n'avait rien de compromettant semblable avec ce qu'elle pouvait vivre avec Kiba dans le passé. Elle considérait le Norikage un simple ami et Hinata pouvait à peine considérer l'image devant ses yeux comme un flirt ou une trahison envers Sasuke. La jalousie de son mari était totalement injustifiée.

Sentant le genjutsu se terminer, Hinata respira. "M'espionnes-tu ?" Sasuke rit jaune avant de prendre son visage en coupe, le relevant. Le blanc rencontra le noir. "Tu es si peu discrète dans tes agissements que tu t'es lamentablement fait prendre par ton fils."

Fronçant les sourcils, la Uchiha sentit un pincement au coeur à la pensée son fils, il avait mal interprété la scène mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant mais pour l'homme, c'était complétement incompréhensible.

Rencontrant son regard dur prenant compte au passage pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie, la différence de taille et de gabarie entre les deux, elle atteignait à peine son menton.

La jeune femme se sentait minuscule en comparaison mais ne se laissa pas intimider surtout pas quand la colère commençait à s'installer peu à peu dans ses veines. Gifflant sa main, Hinata se libéra de la prise de l'homme gagnant un regard noir de sa part.

"Je n'ai absolu rien fait de mal ! C'était juste un ami qui me voyant débordée sur le stand est venu me donner un coup de main." essaya-t-elle d'expliquer espérant que cette réponse ramènerait, à la raison son mari.

"Un ami?" répéta Sasuke moqueur. "Mon _amour_, tu es bien trop naîve. Cet homme est intéressé par toi et je ne cautionne pas que tu le laisses mener à bien ses plans."

La prenait-il pour une allumeuse ? Hinata serra les poings. "Et que vas-tu faire, hein, m'enfermer ? Ou alors m''empêcher de parler à chaque individu de sexe masculin ?!" s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

_ Non ce n'était pas possible...cela ne pouvait être vrai _cria son esprit. Où était passé le Sasuke si gentil, doux et compatissant avec elle ?! Il était devenu comme un monstre sans émotions.

Le patriarche se pencha, murmurant chaudement à son oreille. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Ne me tente pas. Surtout pas avec des idées pareilles que je pourrais appliquer dans un futur proche."

Malgré toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard à cet instant, Hinata sentit les poils de ses bras se redresser. Oui elle était attirée physiquement par lui mais surtout pas dans cet état pourtant son corps la trahissait encore et encore, l'accablant de honte.

Saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle lui expliqua son positionnement dépassée par l'ampleur que prenait la conversation. "Je ne suis pas ta poupée, Sasuke ! Je ne te laisserai pas me priver de liberté à cause de ta jalousie mal placée !"

"Hinata... tu ne sembles pas assimiler une chose importante." Ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans ses longs brins noirs appréciant la douceur de sa chevelure contre ses doigts rugueux.

La férocité de son touché l'effraya mais elle était désormais sûr que l'homme ne tolérait plus un rejet physique de sa part, Hinata ne put que déglutir se sentant prise au piège.

"Ma femme, ma compagne, mon épouse. La mère de mes enfants. La matriarche de mon clan." énuméra-t-il toujours fasciné par la femme sous ses yeux vitreux. "Tu as des responsabilités ou plutôt des droits et des devoirs envers moi."

Tirant légèrement dessus, Sasuke lui chuchota sensuellement. "Ne m'oblige pas à être cruel et à exiger certains de mes droits encore non réclamés. Je suis un homme avec ses besoins et sa fierté masculine. Il est de ton rôle d'épouse de me satisfaire et de m'honorer."

Hinata serra les dents sentant sa résistance émotionnelle s'affaibir. "Je ne suis pas ta femme... encore moi une femme-objet."

"Il est temps de le devenir." dit-il fermement et d'une dernière traction, l'homme la libéra. La Uchiha épuisée psychologiquement, ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

Avec ses mots, Sasuke se retourna, le dos face à elle. Autant son esprit était rongé par la colère autant il ne pouvait supporter la vue de sa femme pleurer devant lui et encore moins par sa faute.

"Une réception aura lieu chez l'Hokage, demain soir." informa le père de famille d'un ton bourru. "Tu m'accompagneras et je te dirai comment t'apprêter car il est temps que tu te rappelles, _enfin,_ à qui tu appartiens"

La matriarche Uchiha ouvrit la bouche pour riposter quand Sasuke la coupa. "Le non n'est pas une option pour moi, Hinata."

Il quitta la pièce laissant la propriétaire de son coeur fondre en sanglots.

* * *

_Hinata se tenait agenouillée devant la tombe de son défunt cousin. T__ournesols en main, la jeune femme se recueillait silencieusement._

_Et ce n'est qu'une fois sa prière achevée, qu'elle se pencha afin d'y déposer les fleurs, son regard teinté d'émotion s'attardant maintenant sur la sépulture._

_"Bonjour, Neji-nii-san cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas rendu visite depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas?" chuchota-t-elle nostalgique. "Quatre longues années..."_

_"Mais s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas ! J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter." L'ancienne Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de frémir à tous les souvenirs qui envahissaient alors son esprit._

_D'un ton enjoué, elle expliqua. "Hinata a bien grandi Neji-nii-san, elle est désormais mariée et mère de deux- erh non- trois enfants !"_

_Les mains jointes sur son ventre bombé, un sourire resplendissant orna son tendre visage mais la matriarche ne put ignorer la vague de tristesse déferlant sur sa personne sachant que ni les jumeaux ni même son enfant à naître ne connaîtront jamais leur oncle._

_"J'aurais aimé que tu le rencontres Nii-san, je suis sûre que tu les adorerai."_

_Bien qu'après réflexion, Hinata ajouta. __"Du moins les enfants pour Sasuke, hmmm, ça aurait été plus délicat." dit-elle légèrement gênée._

_"Pourtant tu serais surprise de savoir à tel point mon mari est un homme bien ! Il est certes impatient, souvent grognon, un peu rude sur les bords et carrément impolis parfois mais-."_

_La femelle Uchiha souffla un bon coup sentant le martellement familier de son coeur contre sa poitrine._

_"Il est si.. si..." elle se mordit la lèvre marquant une longue pause._

_"Direct, authentique.. Sa présence est tellement rassurante que." Ses mains trouvèrent chemin sur sa poitrine. "Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer."_

_"Lorsque je suis avec lui, c'est comme-ci je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Mes qualités, mes défauts il les connaît et il les accepte."_

_Lentement, Hinata sentit sa vision s'embrumée ressentant de si fortes émotions en un si court laps de temps._

_Les visites à son frère étaient toujours pareilles, elle finissait abattue sous le poids de ses sentiments dans un désordre de larmes._

_"Maman, elle serait si heureuse de savoir que j'ai fini avec cet homme si imparfait, non ?" se hasarda-t-elle gloussant doucement même si le son finit par sortir de ses lèvres plus comme un cri étranglé._

_Même la gaieté dont faisait preuve la mère de famille ne put empêcher les larmes de finalement couler._

_"Enfin ! Je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui je viens à peine de rentrer du village. Par contre, je reviendrais bientôt te rendre visite avec les enfants."_

_Séchant ses pleurs, Hinata renifla."Kazuki est très spontané et reste toujours positif quoiqu'il advienne, il me fait beaucoup penser à Naruto. Alors que pour Hitomi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le portrait craché d'Hanabi en face de moi. Elle est très farouche et a même hérité de la mauvaise humeur de son père."_

_"Et le troisième est bien.." la femme enceinta tapota son gros ventre. "Ce sera une surprise!"_

_Réprimant un rire, Hinata ne put que secouer la tête sentant son humeur s'alléger. Conservant le silence, Hinata toucha du bout des doigts la sépulture. Et ce n'est seulement qu'après de longues minutes de réflexions, qu'elle aborda enfin le sujet qui rongeait sa conscience._

_"Je vais régler cette histoire avec les Hyûga. Promis, je ne suis plus l'adolescente lâche de la dernière fois." dit-elle avec détermination._

_Hinata se leva de sa position assise, dépoussiérant sa jupe dans le processus et s__'inclinant une dernière fois en direction de la tombe, elle se dirigea vers sa nouvelle demeure. _

_Le manoir Uchiha._

* * *

Yuro Norikage se tenait devant l'autel.

Le temple dans lequel il se situait était depuis des années abandonné, plus personne n'osant y mettre les pieds tant le lieu faisait froid dans le dos.

Lieu de culte reculé, perché au sommet de cette montagne. On raconte que l'esprit d'un ancien démon y reposait attendant le moment opportun pour se réveiller et mettre à exécution sa vengeance sur l'homme qu'il l'avait vaincu, il a y deça des millénaires.

Une coupe dans la main, l'homme se délectait du saké qu'il s'était préalablement versé laissant un sourire satisfait sur ses traits, indifférent aux légendes terrifiantes qui entouraient ce temple maudit.

Et même si le Norikage semblait seul au beau milieu de la pièce, il était très conscient de la présence qui espionnait le moindre de ses gestes.

Ricanant, le brun s'exclama à haute voix. "Es-tu abattu pour si peu ? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part du _démon de la sècheresse_." Les derniers mots étaient remplis de sarcasme.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre en réponse. "Ne prends pas trop tes aises avec moi humain, oublies-tu que je suis celui qui t'a recueilli quand tu n'avais rien ?!'

Le rire de l'homme aux yeux ambrés s'intensifia mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance. Mordant la langue pour étouffer d'autres éclats menaçant de s'échapper de ses lèvres, Yuro reprit son sérieux

"Enfin, j'espère que cela ne va pas mettre en péril notre plan." dit-il légèrement inquiet par ce qui allait se passer par la suite. "Bien que le fait qu'elle est perdue la mémoire soit un avantage non négligeable pour nous, il n'en reste pas moins qu'Hinata est désormais mariée à cet homme."

Vritra resta silencieux lui-même confus par la révélation, voyant une brèche dans l'attitude de bête, l'homme ne put s'empêcher. "Jaloux ?" charria Yuro. "Elle était censée le détester pourtant, mais aujourd'hui elle partage son lit."

"C'est bien ça le problème." répliqua le dragon, ignorant les remarques déplacées de son protégé qui ne ferait qu'alimenter son dégoût envers l'Uchiha l'imaginant un peu trop proche de la déesse. "Il faut à tout prix la séparer de lui."

Le Norikage frotta son menton fraîchement rasé, sceptique. "Mais penses-tu réellement qu'après son réveil, de -je ne sais combien d'années-, elle le maudira à nouveau ?"

Vritra rugit faisait trembler les fondements du temple, Yuro lui resta indifférent à la démonstration de puissance de son maître habitué à ses sauts d'humeurs constants. "A cause de cet être infâme, elle s'est exilée sur la Lune sacrifiant son existence et sa vie à protéger le sceau de son ancêtre démoniaque alors qu'elle aurait pu réformer ses humains révoltants."

"Rien n'est plus répugnant pour Shachi que les âmes cruelles et sanguinaires. Elle n'hésitera pas à donner corps et âme pour oeuvrer à leur destruction." expliqua-t-il de manière ferme et résolue, et pour lui s'était suffisant pour que la princesse Otsutsuki réduise en poussière la réincarnation malveillante de son cousin.

"Hm." acquiesça Yuro. "Et tu veux que je la protège même sur le papier elle semble bien plus puissante que moi, maudire des générations entières et successives... Je suis incapable d'un tel exploit." s'étonna l'homme à la peau hâlée, cette petite femme en apparence timide était vraiment surprenante.

"Shachi ne blesse pas les êtres, sa puissance n'est pas brute mais subtile." Le dragon ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le courage dont elle avait fait preuve restant fidèle à ses idéaux jusqu'au bout. La jeune femme méritait plus que quiconque une seconde chance, une renaissance et Hinata serait son parfait hôte.

"Veille à faire bonne usage des pouvoirs que je t'ai confié Yuro, ou tu laisseras la vie face à la réincarnation d'Indra. Il est surpuissant maintenant plus que jamais ne le prend pas à la légère." l'avertit-il inquiet pour le brun parfois trop insouciant.

Serrant la mâchoire, l'homme passa nerveusement une main à travers ses cheveux, plaquant les brins sombres hors de son visage.

"Je ne compte pas mourir maintenant." prévena Yuro.

Le Norikage détestait quand on le sous-estimait.

* * *

Hesaltation

11/08


	11. Lire entre les lignes

Note _de_ l'auteur : Bonne lecture et merci pour les review!

Sinon, oubliez tout ce que vous savez de l'anime à propos du pays des rivières, les événements relatés dans la fic sont totalement différents bien que l'histoire des mines d'or soit réelle.

* * *

_**Lire entre les lignes**_

* * *

Sasuke savait qu'il était loin d'être le mari parfait pour Hinata.

Avec un passé comme le sien, à quoi s'attendre ? Pourtant l'Uchiha avait mûri, l'expérience la plus pure avait façonné l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Malgré tout, cette maturité acquise ne semblait cependant pas assez suffisante pour empêcher sa bouche d'articuler. "Rouge."

Les doigts de la jeune femme se figèrent sur le tube de rouge à lèvres rose pâle et d'un geste mécanique agrippèrent le tube couleur vermeille.

Sans un mot de sa part, Hinata appliqua le produit crémeux laissant ses lèvres teintes d'un rouge profond. Une fois parfaitement étalée, elle se tourna vers lui.

La matriarche Uchiha refusait de rencontrer le regard de l'homme totalement concentré sur sa figure, Hinata pouvait déjà le sentir l'analyser de la tête aux pieds.

Ses longs cheveux bleutés étaient rassemblés dans un chignon haut retenue par deux baguettes d'or, laissant seulement sa frange encadrer son visage qui semblait tant ressembler à celui d'une poupée.

Des cils épais et sombres encadrant ses yeux clairs caractérisés par cette subtile touche de lavande. Son teint pâle clair aux allures translucides relevé par le léger blush rosé déposé sur ses joues sans oublier cette bouche féminine désormais peinte de la couleur de la passion.

Le kimono qu'elle arborait était confectionné à partir de soie noire, la matière légère, fluide et élégante mettant en valeur sa silhouette harmonieuse et faisant ressortir l'éventail caractéristique du clan Uchiha cousu sur son dos rappelant son affiliation.

Le silence régnait entre les deux mais Hinata savait que c'était par ce moyen que Sasuke approuvait son apparence, c'était l'essentiel qu'importe les compliments qu'il pouvait lui adresser, l'admiration qui se reflétait à travers ses yeux était suffisante.

Ouvrant la marche, l'homme se dirigea vers la sortie laissant sa femme suivre calmement ses pas. L'ancienne Hyûga conservait les yeux rivés sur le sol laissant ses jambes se mouvoir sans réelle volonté.

Son esprit était brouillon rempli de pensées toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres et Sasuke savait que la jeune femme était en pleine réflexion, touchée et blessée par son attitude la nuit dernière. Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'il ne regrettait pas ses actes et paroles après coup mais l'Uchiha ne savait pas comment y faire face.

Depuis toujours, il eut des problèmes à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait se laissant la majorité du temps guidé par son coeur parfois rempli de haine et récemment d'amour. L'ancienne Hinata, la femme qu'il avait épouse et avec qui il eut trois enfants savait interpréter chacun de ses gestes jusqu'à la plus petite des expressions faciles.

En face de l'homme était une femme loin de le comprendre et tout aussi impuissante que lui, ils se blessaient mutuellement car incapable de comprendre les sentiments de l'autre, sentiments qu'ils peinaient à exprimer car trop timide ou trop maladroit.

Sasuke souffla dramatiquement, la situation lui pesait mais il allait s'en sortir même s'il devait forcer Hinata à le regarder, à penser à lui, à lui parler; il avait besoin d'elle et était prêt à tout pour lui faire comprendre.

Il ralentit son allure sentant les présences familières des héritiers Uchiha curieux de savoir où se rendaient leurs parents apprêtés de manière si formelle.

"Vous sortez ?" Hitomi fronça les sourcils analysant son père rarement habillé en kimono à moins que ce ne soit pour les grandes occasions, avant que la réalisation illumine son visage. "Oh une sortie en amoureux comme avant !" s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

Kazuki resta silencieux observant calmement sa mère qui semblait clairement en retraite derrière la forme imposante de son père, son regard perdu dans les lattes du parquet. Il ne voulait pas empirer la situation par son intervention mais le poids de la culpabilité devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter.

Inspirant profondément, l'aîné Uchiha chercha sa voix. "Maman... tu es magnifique." les mots sortirent étranglés comme retenu par une montée de larmes. Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent instantanément et la mère sentant son coeur se briser à l'expression douloureuse qu'arborait son fils.

S'approchant doucement vers lui, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur lui offrant un sourire rayonnant. "Merci, mon amour toi aussi tu es très beau, tu sais." dit-elle affectueusement en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

Le jeune garçon rougit avant de lancer un regard à son père qui hocha la tête en réponse. Elle ne t'en veut pas vint la confirmation silencieuse. Il se permit alors d'étreindre sa mère, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

Surprise Hinata faillit perdre l'équilibre. Le poids de son kimono n'arrangeant rien mais la jeune femme retrouva fort heureusement rapidement son équilibre et rendit spontanément l'étreinte, caressant tendrement le dos du petit.

Hitomi ne put regarder la scène suspicieusement avant de soupirer. Il se passait tant de choses en si peu de temps que la jeune fille se retrouva rapidement dépasser. Elle garda le silence mais fit une note mentale de demander des explications à son frère jumeau plus tard.

De même qu'Isamu était totalement étranger à la scène mais décida tout de même de prendre la parole attirant l'attention. "Vous devriez partir maintenant, la réception ne va pas tarder à commencer." dit-il sagement.

Interpellée, la mère de famille redirigea son attention vers le cadet. Ne pouvant contenir son rire à la vue de son attitude tout en sérieux et retenue, Hinata se leva finalement et lui offrit un chaleureux baiser tachant sa joue.

"Tu as raison mon coeur, ce n'est pas poli de se présenter en retard à ce genre d'événements n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?" demanda l'épouse à son mari d'une voix monotone. Elle ne lui adressait toujours pas le moindre regard et était toujours rivée sur son fils retenant une nouvelle vague de rire à la vue du garçon frottant furieusement la tâche de rouge à lèvres, boudeur.

Le patriarche Uchiha savait pertinemment qu'Hinata ne voulait guère lui parler mais plutôt rassurer ses enfants en agissant ainsi. Même si cela pouvait être assez dégradant d'un côté pour son estime personnel, il ne pouvait s'y opposer.

"Allons-y." déclara-t-il calmement avant de saluer ses enfants n'oubliant pas au passage de leur transmettre les dernières instructions en leur absence.

Sasuke se dirigea enfin en direction de la résidence de l'Hokaga, sa femme à ses côtés.

* * *

_"Je t'assure Uchiha Sasuke pour ton bien, ne t'approche pas de moi!" cria la jeune femme à travers les arbres s'enfuyant de son amant._

_Ce dernier ne semblait pas affecté et accéléra son rythme, rattrapant facilement son épouse. "Hinata, cesse donc d'être enfantine et reviens ici."_

_Le mot déclencha une réaction automatique dans le cerveau de la Uchiha qui se retourna vers lui, furieuse. "Pardon ?! Moi enfantine, comment oses-tu dire ça après ce que tu as fait !"_

_"Je n'ai rien fait de mal seulement ce qui était nécessaire." se défendit l'homme aux yeux sombres ne ressentant pas la moindre once de culpabilité._

_"Bon sang Sasuke frapper un civil !" Hinata était choquée par ses paroles, il restait si indifférent après la bagarre qu'il venait de provoquer dans le magasin. "Tout ça à cause d'une stupide crise de jalousie!" rappela-t-elle._

_Sasuke n'était clairement pas impressionné, sa femme était beaucoup trop sentimentale toujours enclin à aider les autres et à leur donner de l'affection. "Hn. Cet idiot était une cause perdue, il le mérité amplement."_

_"Je te jure Sasuke que-" La voix de la femme s'arrêta nette sentant une nouvelle vague de nausée menacer de l'engloutir._

_Pompant du chakra dans ses jambes, elle courut le plus rapidement possible en direction de la clairière Sasuke sur ses pas. Une fois arrivée, elle vida sans retenu le contenu de son estomac derrière un arbre avant de se nettoyer la bouche à l'eau claire._

_L'Uchiha mâle accompagnait chacun de ses gestes, alternant entre caresser affectueusement son dos et retenir ses longs cheveux dans sa main. Il prenait au passage un malin plaisir à ignorer les regards ouvertement haineux de son épouse à son encontre._

_L'ancienne Hyûga lessivée se laissa tomber au sol essuyant les dernières gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son menton d'un revers de la main._

_"Tu es souvent malade en ce moment." remarqua l'homme toujours débout, l'inspectant de haut en bas s'attardant sur chaque partie de son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure._

_Hinata ne put qu'hocher la tête en accord, vomir ses tripes quotidiennement commencer à peser de plus en plus sur son humeur et son état physique._

_D'autant plus inquiet, Sasuke était mécontent du manque d'implication de son épouse. "Ne prend pas ça à la légère, Hinata."_

_Plissant ses orbes pâles, la jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, attirant au passage l'attention sur elle._

_"Je suis consciente de mon état ! C'est juste que je ne peux rien y faire... Ces vomissements... ils sont incontrôlables." expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_"Tu as grossis." indiqua Sasuke d'un ton sec, gagnant une mine décomposée de la part de sa femme. "P-pardon ?" dit-elle toute rouge._

_"Tu es plus joufflue, tes seins ont pris un bon bonnet et tu as eu du mal à rentrer dans ton short ce matin." Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva aucune justification valable à fournir et de ce fait la referma aussitôt._

_Et comme pour enfoncer le clou, il ajouta les sourcils froncés. "Sans oublier que tu es beaucoup trop émotive et charnelle en ce moment, tu m'as pratiquement sauté dessus ce matin"_

_"Pour ma défense, concernant le dernier point cela ne semblait pas te déranger !' s'écria-t-elle les joues brûlantes, honteuse de son comportement._

_L'Uchiha mâle se lécha les lèvres. "Oh j'ai adoré." corrigea Sasuke lascivement. "Cependant malgré que je le souhaiterai quotidiennement, ce n'est pas normal venant de ta part."_

_Hinata cacha son visage derrière sa frange sentant beaucoup trop humiliée pendant l'échange. Le jeune homme roula des yeux à son attitude, être mariée avec lui ne semblait clairement pas changer sa personnalité._

_"Enfin je vais t'emmener chez le médecin mais avant je vais juste confirmer mon hypothèse." L'oeil habituellement noir prit une teinte rouge et accompagné de son rinnegan fit chemin sur la forme sinueuse de son épouse._

_Un rare sourire ne tarda pas à se former sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. "Félicitations."_

_La femme cligna des yeux clairement confuse par la conclusion que son mari offrait, il fallait être moins évasif. "Tu es enceinte."_

_Hinata perdit connaissance gagnant un rire de la part de Sasuke, il avait hâte de connaître sa réaction quand il lui apprendra qu'elle attendait des jumeaux Uchiha._

_Avant, il fallait attendre patiemment que la belle aux bois dormant se réveille._

* * *

Hinata détestait les événements officiels.

Elle avait participé à tant de réception de ce genre toute sa vie, que l'ancienne Hyûga connaissait par coeur leur déroulement et savait plus que quiconque à quel point ils pouvaient être rapidement insupportables même prononcé par l'ancien amour de sa vie.

Malgré tout, la pensée qu'elle ne serait pas seule entourée de sa famille stricte et conservatrice allégea considérablement son humeur. Hinata nourrissait l'espoir, qu'elle pourrait y échapper quelques instants histoires de pouvoir prendre l'air ou entretenir une conversation amicale avec Sakura par exemple.

La posture droite, la tête haute sans oublier l'indispensable sourire poli étiré sur ses lèvres, la matriarche Uchiha faisait de son mieux pour jouer la parfaite petite épouse en apparence même si à l'intérieur elle mourrait d'ennui et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, partir retrouver ses enfants à la maison. Elle pourrait tricoter avec Hitomi ou encore cuisiner avec Isamu.. la matriarche Uchiha se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses rêveries.

Une fois le long et interminable discours d'accueil prononcer par Naruto Uzumaki en personne qui consistait entre autres à introduire les représentants de chaque clan de Konoha aux autres puissances étrangères, Hinata se sentit libérer d'un fardeau. Ils étaient tous réunis aujourd'hui afin d'officialiser l'accord entre le village caché de la feuille et Katabami Kinzan situé dans le pays des rivières.

Ce village était connu pour ses innombrables richesses notamment pour ses nombreuses mines où étaient extraites l'or. Désormais débarrassé de leur ancien dictateur et désormais capable de conserver une certaine stabilité politique et économique sur le long terme, Katabami Kinzan devint un allié commercial indispensable.

Une poignée de main entre les deux dirigeants respectifs conclu le discours suivi d'une salve d'applaudissements. L'humeur anciennement solennel était désormais à la célébration de cette alliance historique et les invités ne se firent pas prier d'échanger ou de simplement se rassasier du buffet.

Engourdie, la matriarche Uchiha ne perdit pas son temps à saluer le reste des invités et partie s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les jardins de la demeure Uzumaki mais fut arrêter par le bras de son mari fermement enroulé autour de sa taille, la tirant vers lui.

Le dos d'Hinata rencontra la poitrine de Sasuke et la jeune femme sentit son corps se tendre au contact physique. Serrant les dents, elle se tourna vers Sasuke quand son souffle chaud ne balaya son oreille laissant la jeune femme immobile contre lui.

"Je sais que tu adores, ce genre de réception." dit-il calmement avec emphase. "Toutefois, personne n'a pas besoin de connaître nos problèmes." Son ton était sec et autoritaire tout comme l'expression sévère qui ornait son visage.

Empoignant la manche du kimono de l'homme, Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et lui répondit d'une voix mielleuse. "Bien évidemment, mon chéri." Le dernier mot sorti rempli de dédain et Sasuke ne pouvait que plisser les yeux à son attitude beaucoup trop arrogante, priant silencieusement pour que la colère ne prenne pas les rênes de son être.

"Fait attention." lui rappela-t-il durement, l'homme déposa un baiser sur son front et se décida enfin à la libérer, laissant la jeune femme rougir encore plus si cela était possible de son acte si doux contrastant avec son caractère si dur. "Je te laisse respirer quelque temps mais ne me fait pas regretter ma gentillesse." Ne prenant la peine d'attendre une réponse de sa part, le patriarche Uchiha retourna à ses obligations de chef de clan.

Les sourcils tricotés dans la confusion Hinata expira sentant ses nerfs menacer d'exploser. Elle détestait cette attitude remplie de supériorité à son encontre de la part Sasuke mais Hinata ne pouvait nier la part de vérité sous-jacente dans ses propos.

Il valait mieux pour sa sécurité et celle de ses enfants que personne ne sache son état, une Uchiha affaiblie était une cible idéale. Frissonnant à la penser de voir n'importe lequel de ses enfants blessés, elle décida finalement de ne pas trop s'éloigner, conservant une distance convenable avec son mari mais surtout avec le reste des personnalités présentes.

Hinata n'avait certainement pas la tête à traiter des affaires géopolitiques et préféra autant que cela pouvait sembler égoiste se détendre et aérer ses pensées. Soupirant de soulagement, elle s'assit à même le sol et prit enfin le temps de s'émerveiller du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. La résidence des Uzumaki était somptueuse dans un registre plus moderne que celle des Uchiha axé traditionnel, ses jardins immenses et luxuriants offraient un magnifique panorama.

La matriarche Uchiha sourit et perdit le cours du temps à admirer chaque petits détails concernant la végétation présente. Hinata adorait jardiner pendant son temps libre, cet amour pour la plantation lui venait de sa mère avec qui elle aimait tant passer ses après-midis à l'aider avec ses rosiers ou ses herbes aromatiques.

Une présence à ses côtés la sortie bientôt de ses souvenirs et intriguée la jeune femme leva les yeux. L'expression enjouée de Yuro fut la première chose qu'elle vit, souriant timidement l'ancienne Hyûga leva la main dans un geste de salut que l'homme lui rendit.

S'asseyant à ses côtés il se délecta de l'herbe fraîchement coupé sous ses doigts. Pour la première fois, l'homme était habillé de manière étrangement formel contrastant avec toutes les tenues plus nomades qu'ils portaient au quotidien.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et fut pour une fois la première des deux à parler. " Tu es venu assister à la cérémonie." Le Norikage conserva le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête énergiquement avant de fixer le ciel. "Oui, je viens du pays des rivières."

Les yeux pâles de la femme s'écarquillèrent. "Oh je comprends mieux maintenant." changeant de sujet, la matriarche demanda. "Toi aussi tu n'es pas à l'aise avec tout ce monde ?" dit-elle enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Hinata détestait les endroits bruyants et par conséquent bondés de monde, elle se retrouvait rapidement mal à l'aise dû à sa personnalité timide et réservée.

Le jeune homme garda son regard en l'air avant de se pencher sur la jeune femme. Rougissante, celle-ci s'écarta automatiquement de lui se rappelant les paroles de son mari la veille. Hinata se détestait d'être autant affectée par lui et de se retrouver maintenant si obéissante à Sasuke.

Cela n'était pas juste, cela n'était pas...vraie...

"Pas tout à fait... pour être honnête je voulais te voir." déclara-t-il sans détour, plantant son regard brillant dans le sien. "Et il y a une autre chose que j'aimerais te demander."

Cela...pouvait être possible...?

La Uchiha sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine mais différemment que d'habitude, pas accompagné de la sentation de chaleur quand cela était dû à ses enfants ou pire à Sasuke mais d'appréhension, de peur et de curiosité.

"Dis-le moi" incita gentiment Hinata. La Uchiha était désormais convaincu de ce que lui murmurait son instinct depuis un moment et qu'elle pourtant avait décidé d'ignorer jusqu'à lors. Il était beaucoup trop étrange et mystérieux à son goût.

Yuro ouvrit grand les bras avant de proposer à la femme. "Que dirais-tu d'une visite officielle dans mon village ?" Ses yeux ambrés brillaient de malice. "En tant que dirigeante du clan Uchiha, cela te donnera un parfait allibi. Le clan renouvelé mais surtout l'un des plus importants de Konoha, le premier à rendre visite au pays des rivières après l'accord conclu entre les deux pays. Une belle affiche, non ?"

Hinata cligna des yeux, étonnée par l'occasion que lui offrait l'homme mais bien que cela était très tentant elle ne pouvait s'y aventurer pas tant que son coeur ne pouvait le désigner comme digne de confiance. "C'est une très belle idée que tu me présentes là Yuro mais je dois en parler à mon mari pour voir s'il-."

"Non" la coupa sèchement le Norikage. "Hinata, je ne crois pas tu aies bien saisi l'implication de mon invitation." Il prit sa main et la baisa, une implication non voilée de 'leur première rencontre'. "Seulement toi et moi, écoute je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse dans ta vie actuelle..." Hinata ouvrit la bouche prêt à répliquer mais Yuro fut encore une fois plus rapide qu'elle.

"Et même dans le passé je t'assure, tu as toujours cherché réconfort chez moi." lui assura-t-il, le ton de sa voix est clair, l'homme semblait si sûr de lui. "Je sais que ta situation n'arrange pas les choses." Son autre main se leva caressant le visage de la femme, la priant de ne pas détourner le regard une seule seconde de ses yeux ambrés. "Mais s'il te plaît réfléchis à ce que je te propose, je t'attendrai là-bas et on s'en ira après tout les deux. Libre."

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre directement d'autant plus quand l'homme se permit de déposer un autre baiser cette fois-ci sur son front exactement là où Sasuke en avait posé un plutôt. Hinata figée prit à peine compte du départ de Yuro, ne pouvant réfléchir correctement, elle décida d'agir rapidement et de faire confiance à seule chose qui ne lui ait jamais fait défaut, son instinct.

L'ancienne Hyûga en avait assez d'être simple spectatrice de sa vie, prisonnière de ses actions et choix passés, il était temps qu'elle vive au jour le jour comme elle l'entendait.

Se relevant de sa position assise, la jeune femme lissa les plis de son kimono et se dirigea en direction de la fête, la première paire d'oeil qu'Hinata rencontra fut celle de son mari et elle ne put que maudire sa chance.

Néanmoins, aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre les deux, leurs yeux parlaient ouvertement à leur place. Les orbes pâles brûlaient de colère quand celles déparaillées fixaient intensément la place où l'homme s'était installé.

Il était peut-être temps d'hisser le drapeau blanc et d'enfin s'allier.

* * *

Hesaltation

19/08


	12. Une lueur d'espoir

Note _de_ l'auteur : Le premier flashback correspond au passé de Yuro, bonne lecture et merci encore !

Actuellement, il est âgé de 31 ans mais dans le flash-back il en avait seulement 18.

* * *

_**Une lueur d'espoir**_

* * *

_Pioche...Un, deux, trois, quatre... Tapez, tapez, tapez... Un, deux, trois, quatre..._

_Récoltez, récoltez, récoltez... Pioche... Tapez, tapez... Un, deux, trois, quatre..._

_La sueur luisait sur les fronts des ouvriers plongés dans leur tâche depuis l'aube, aucun d'eux n'avait pris de pause travaillant non-stop depuis le lever du soleil et la fatigue commençait à peser sérieusement sur leurs membres._

_Yuro Norikage expira profondément, dans une vaine tentative d'ignorer les gouttelettes de sueur qui troublaient sa vision. Ses muscles criaient de douleur implorant le repos mais le jeune homme savait ce qu'il risquait s'il osait s'arrêter._

_Souffrir valait mieux que mourir, ainsi il ne se permit même pas d'essuyer son visage mouillé de même son corps luisait de transpiration à la lueur du jour. Son seul réconfort était de savoir que la journée allait bientôt finir concluant ainsi son travail à la mine._

_Les minutes passèrent et se ressemblèrent quand finalement le cri du contremaître ce fit entendre suivi des soupirs de soulagement de la part des travailleurs. Titubant sur ses jambes, Yuro ignora ouvertement les propositions de ses camarades de les rejoindre boire un coup._

_Il n'aimait pas partager son alcool de même qu'être soul devant d'autres personnes. Empochant sa bouteille de whisky, il entreprit de se rendre dans ce temple paumé au sommet de la montagne, son 'jardin secret' comme il aimait l'appeler._

_Yuro était tombé dessus sur cet endroit par hasard lors d'un de ses rares jours de repos et finit par s'attacher au bâtiment. C'était assez calme et propre, loin du bruit du campement des travailleurs qui sentait la pisse et l'alcool bon marché._

_Certes, le Norikage avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il s'agissait d'un ancien temple abandonné maintenant maudit mais clairement il s'en fichait. C'était le seul endroit où il avait un semblant de paix, qu'importe si un ou deux esprits l'accompagnaient tant qu'ils restaient silencieux._

_Adossé sur un des murs du temple, il n'épargna pas le moindre regard aux lieux et encore moins à la grande statue ornant la pièce, se contentant de vider goulument sa bouteille d'alcool. La brûlure familière du whisky glissant dans sa gorge était la seule chose qui le tenait en éveil._

_Le jeune homme ne pourrait dire pourquoi il se battait autant pour rester en vie, celle-ci n'avait aucun sens. Tout le fruit de son travail revenait à ses supérieurs qui ne lui en donnaient pas une miette. De plus,__ il possédait autant de liberté qu'un prisonnier et ses journées était d'une monotonie et d'un ennui sans précédent._

_En comparaison s'éteindre d'une cirrhose du foie ne semblait pas si mal. Le Norikage renifla, autant il voulait se battre autant Yuro savait qu'il était un cas désespéré. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul de même qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres travailleurs pour former une alliance et se révolter contre les dirigeants._

_Ils étaient trop abrutis et conditionnée pour même penser à s'évader. Sans oublier, qu'il n'était pas lui-même à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Oui, il savait se battre et possédait une bonne puissance brute combinée à une excellente capacité d'analyse mais c'était insuffisant. _

_Pas assez pour se libérer de sa semi-condition d'esclave, beaucoup trop faible pour renverser ce système et reprendre les rênes._

_Alors le Norikage se noya dans l'alcool dans un espoir de tout oublier quelques instants, il s'imaginait loin de tout ce merdier, libre et indépendant. Sa main gauche se glissa dans son pantalon pour en ressortir une pépite d'or qu'il avait -volé-, ramassé plutôt dans la matinée. Yuro l'analysa et se demanda intérieurement comment quelque chose de si insignifiant pouvait être responsable de tous ses malheurs._

_Il se sentait dégouté à la vue du métal précieux et prit automatiquement une autre gorgée de son whisky mais hélas pour lui un grondement assourdissant retentit dans le temple lui fit recracher le liquide. Toussant, le jeune homme se releva faiblement sur ses jambes sentant ses muscles crier une nouvelle fois en protestation à ses efforts physiques._

_Poussant sur elles, il se dirigea en direction de l'immense statue l'admirant peut-être pour la première fois dans toute sa hauteur et splendeur. Il ressentait un sentiment indescriptible à sa vision et ne pouvait pas empêcher ses membres de trembler de peur. Avait-il trop bu et maintenant victime d'hallucinations ?_

_Yuro aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de la statue briller auparavant, il lança automatiquement un regard sur la bouteille dans sa main. L'homme avait du aller trop fort sur la bidoche ou cet alcool était une véritable contre-façon bourrée de produits psychédéliques._

_"Approche." gronda une voix sourde et effrayée le Norikage ne put qu'approcher tout en frémissant d'épouvante. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Bon sang, dans quel merdier je m'étais encore fourrer ! pensa-t-il._

_Le jeune homme resta béat devant la statue illuminée et s'écroula sur ses jambes à la vague de puissance qui déferla dans toute la pièce. "Humain, toi qui es venu jusqu'ici troubler mon repos..."_

_Sur la défensif, Yuro le coupa instantanément. "Je ne voulais pas troubler quoique ce soit ! Je souhaitais juste un endroit tranquille pour boire!" expliqua-t-il paniqué, tendant la main bien haut pour montrer la bouteille de whisky semi-vide._

_Le monstre ne put que siffler de colère à son insolence. "Tais-toi ne me coupes pas la parole insolent!" Le jeune homme avala, obéissant sagement. Vratri ne put que soupirer résigné. Ces humains toujours si impolis même avec des êtres qui les dépassent en tout point!_

_"Cependant, ton caractère me plaît bien. Fort et intrépide malgré les épreuves." avoua le dragon enfermé avant d'affirmer sans détour. "J'ai besoin de toi." Il l'avait assez observé durant tous ces mois pour affirmer que ce gringalet pourrait être un atout majeur pour lui dans sa quête._

_Le Norikage cligna des yeux, lui utile à une divinité ancestrâle? A part récolter de l'or toute la journée, il ne voyait pas à quoi il pourrait servir à ce démon mythologique. __Toutefois, l'écoute de sa proposition lui fit rapidement remettre en cause ses précédentes pensées._

_"Sers-moi et je t'offrirais ma puissance. Tu seras enfin libre de ta condition d'esclave, acceptes-tu ?"_

_Puissance, liberté deux mots-clés qui illuminèrent instantanément l'humeur de Yuro, c'était tous ce qu'il désirait. Et puis, le jeune homme n'avait rien à perdre. S'il s'agissait réellement d'une hallucination ou d'un rêve, le Norikage en aurait rapidement la réponse._

_Tout semblait plus attractif que de continuer à vivre cette vie insipide. La destinée de Yuro n'était certainement pas de croupir dans cet endroit pourri. Alors, il répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois "C'est d'accord, je suis désormais ton fidèle serviteur."_

_Le rugissement de contentement de la part de Vratri en réponse à ses mots amusa légèrement le Norikage qui sourit pour la première fois depuis des années._

_Yuro Norikage s'inclina en sa direction, maintenant dévoué corps et âme au démon de la sécheresse._

* * *

Hinata se sentait anxieuse, chaque pas en direction de son mari était lourd sans oublier cette impression que la distance entre les deux n'a jamais été aussi courte.

La Uchiha craignait fortement la réaction de Sasuke. _Mauvais tempo était_ la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser mais il lui restait une carte maîtresse, la communication.

La mère de famille ne le laissera pas la traiter comme hier non, c'en était finit. Ce n'était pas sain, pas acceptable. Ils devaient parler comme deux adultes certainement pas comme deux inconnus mais deux personnes unis par le mariage.

Ainsi, elle ne perdit pas une seconde arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune femme le pria tout en tirant sans ménagement sur sa manche de la suivre mais surtout de l'écouter. _Par pitié, pas de scène encore moins devant tout le monde_ pensa-t-elle.

Rapidement, la jeune femme se décida à l'emmener à l'arrière de la demeure Uzumaki dans un coin qu'elle espéra du fond de son coeur être assez reculé pour essayer, d'entretenir une conversation avec lui.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sakura auquelle ne put que lui offrir un sourire forcé, le très en colère Uchiha Sasuke derrière elle qui de son aura menaçante fit taire tout questionnement qui pourrait sortir de bouche de la Uzumaki.

Arrivée à destination, Hinata sentit l'homme se libérer brutalement de son toucher et sa simple posture exigea de tout lui déballer dans la seconde. La Uchiha ne pouvait qu'avaler sentant la peur s'emparer de son être, les yeux brillants. "S'il te plaît, ne t'énerves pas tout de suite laisse-moi d'abord tout expliquer."

La mâchoire serrée Sasuke hocha tout de même la tête, il ne pouvait assurer les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Soufflant, Hinata murmura un petit 'merci' avant de reprendre la parole. "Tu avais raison." avoua-t-elle directement à son mari.

L'Uchiha mâle leva un sourcil, un peu surpris par les mots directs de sa compagne. "Il est intéressé par moi c'est vrai, désolée je m'en étais pas rendue compte." expliqua la femme avant de se corriger déballant ouvertement ses sentiments. "Ou plutôt je ne voulais pas l'accepter."

"Sasuke." expira-t-elle sentant l'agitation familière dans son coeur. "Je ne suis pas infidèle, je ne pourrais jamais te trahir toi ou les enfants." La jeune femme sentit des larmes de colère lui piquer les yeux. "Kazuki, Hitomi, Isamu je les aime de tout mon être, Dieu en est témoin."

Joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine, l'ancienne Hyûga ne put supprimer ce léger sourire idiot de ses lèvres à la mention de ses petits. "Et même toi Sasuke, je ne peux pas encore te l'affirmer mais je sais au fond de moi que..."

"Quelque chose est là... mais s'il te plaît, si tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends... N'agis plus comme ça, tu me fais du mal." avoua-t-elle toute larmoyante.

A la vue de ce visage rougie et en pleure, Sasuke ressentit la culpabilité l'assaillir, s'approchement doucement d'elle comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il prit immédiatement la jeune femme dans ses bras la serrant fort contre son corps.

Hinata ne pouvait que se blottir contre son torse en réponse, sentant tout l'anxiété et la colère fuiter de son être au sentiment de contentement qui régnait en elle à l'étreinte chaleureuse de son mari.

Sasuke ne pouvait encore professer des excuses; il avait été trop blessé, délaissé par elle, à ses yeux ce fut une réaction naturelle de sa patiente limitée. Toutefois, quand il la voyait dans ses bras, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne cherchant refuge et support en lui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable de lui avoir infliger ce traitement.

L'homme se promit mentalement de se faire pardonner par la suite même s'il ne doutait pas une seconde que la femme avait déjà effacer toute rancoeur à son encontre. Le regard de Sasuke ramollit, et il leva une main laissant ses doigts essuyer les larmes de son épouse.

L'échange entre les deux était calme rempli de douceur, l'Uchiha laissa à sa femme tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer l'écoutant déverser ses quelques larmes si longtemps retenues. Reniflante, Hinata se détacha légèrement de son époux après quelques minutes et le chercha du regard heureuse d'y retrouver de la compassion à son égard malgré la désapprobation régnante.

Fermant les yeux sous l'examen attentif de sa bien-aimée, Sasuke fredonna. "Tu vas donc me laisser assassiner cet homme ?" La yeux Hinata s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur. "Sasuke, non !" s'écria-t-elle à l'attitude cru de son mari. "Je veux juste... non laisse-moi régler cette histoire s'il te plaît".

Secouant la tête, Sasuke soupira d'exaspération. Il devait encore mettre une chose au claire avant de lui fournir une réponse concrète. "Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu ne voulais pas accepter le fait qu'il soit attiré par toi? "

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de répondre sa voix à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. "J'avais espéré que ce soit un ami comme Kiba, tu sais ? Amical avec tout le monde quoique qu'un peu _flirty_ sur les bords."

Et cette fois-ci, Hinata ne pouvait plus tenir son regard. "C'était si bon d'avoir une nouvelle vie, pleins de personnes autour de moi... Je me suis retrouvé à souhaiter plus au final."

"Je sais comment était ta vie; enfin compte cela peut-être compréhensible cependant." Il prit son menton dans sa main, le relevant au point que leurs deux nez se frôlèrent. "Ne souhaite plus jamais la compagnie ou l'attention d'un autre homme que moi." dit-il sans détour, l'Uchiha avait trop souffert loin de son amante.

Rougissante, la jeune femme ne put qu'hocher la tête docilement. Elle n'avait rien à dire surtout quand elle se sentait si coupable d'avoir indirectement blessé son mari avec son comportement inconscient. L'ancienne Hyûga ferait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner et faire taire les mensonges du Norikage à son encontre.

"Toutefois, Hinata dis-moi, comment m'assurer que tu ne me trahiras pas ?" demanda l'Uchiha d'un ton égal, laissant sa main voyager sur sa joue jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres charnues les dessinant de son pouce. "Comme tu l'as dis toi-même, tu n'es plus la femme qui m'aime, qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu ne préféras t'enfuir avec ce salaud ?"

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, seule la tristesse ressentie à ses mots pouvait se refléter dans ses perles. Son mari ne lui faisait pas pleinement confiance et avait toutes les raisons pour lui en vouloir. Toutefois, c'était maintenant à son tour de se battre pour la survie de leur couple.

Hinata se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa de ses mains féminines le col de son kimono, rapprochant leurs visages. Les paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte elle se permit de céder enfin à ce désir toujours présent en elle, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec l'homme.

La Uchiha le fit cependant toujours taire trouvant ses sensations inappropriées et en total contradiction avec la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Oui, l'ancienne Hyûga ne le connaissait pas comme une compagne digne de son nom le faisait, mais Hinata aspirait secrètement à son toucher et cette fois-ci elle mit fin toute retenue, laissant son corps parlait à la place des mots.

Tirant sur le tissu doux entre ses doigts, la petite bouche rejoignit les lèvres fines de Sasuke dans une légère caresse. La jeune femme ne savait comment s'y prendre et se contenta dans un premier temps d'appuyer timidement ses lèvres peintes contre celles de son mari.

Ce geste baigné d'inexpérience ne semblait pourtant pas sufir à combler de désir de l'homme qui resserant sa prise sur la taille de la femme, la pressa plus intiment contre lui et aggripant sa nuque approfondit le baiser, la faisant haleter dans le processus.

Déstabilisée par le changement d'intensité, l'ancienne Hyûga fit de son mieux pour suivre le rythme imposé et cédant à la demande de l'homme à peine voilée, ouvrit timidement la bouche donnant à l'Uchiha l'accès à sa cavité chaude. Rapidement, elle fut comblée par le muscle envahisseur, laissant leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse sensuelle.

Et la maladresse fit rapidement place à la passion, les deux cédant à leurs instincts les plus bas. Hinata n'hésita pas à le suivre dans leur bataille pour la domination même si la jeune femme céda finalement rapidement laissant l'homme prendre le contrôle. Elle était comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses mains, totalement à sa merci.

Ses bras fins remontèrent pour s'enrouler autour du cou épais de Sasuke s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme avait du mal à tenir sa posture debout, ses jambes vacillantes sous toutes les sensations qu'elle pouvait ressentir et ne put que remercier silencieusement Sasuke de la tenir si fermement.

Le baiser maintenant vorace alluma une flamme à l'intérieur d'Hinata, et elle ne put se résoudre à briser leur échange malgré le manque d'air. L'ancienne Hyûga n'était toujours pas pleinement satisfaite et souhaitait pouvoir rester indéfiniment dans cette position, laissant ses lèvres être délibérément ravies par celles de l'homme, si chaudes et exigeantes.

Il fallut attendre que Sasuke finalement s'éloigne d'elle, concluant sur un dernier léger coup de bec, pour que la jeune femme puisse reprendre son souffle et ouvrir les yeux. Elle y laissa au passage un gémissement de plainte souhaitant une nouvelle retrouver ses lèvres fines sur les siennes, s'empourprant à son propre son de protestation qui résonna dans ses oreilles.

L'Uchiha mâle sourit au caprice de son épouse mais autant que Sasuke le souhaitait, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin avec elle par peur de l'effrayer.

Ils avaient tout le temps pour se redécouvrir.

* * *

Sakura Uzumaki était inquiète pour le couple Uchiha.

Après avoir croisée la femme paniquée et l'homme énervé, l'ex-Haruno ne put s'empêcher son esprit d'imaginer cent milles scénarios possibles. La femme aux cheveux roses espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien pour eux surtout pour Hinata.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et de ce fait elle n'a pas pu s'assurer de la progression de la relation de l'ancienne Hyûga avec son mari. Ainsi, Sakura se retrouva à guetter la présence d'un ou des deux Uchiha tout le reste de la soirée.

Ils ne s'étaient pas présentés aux invités depuis un moment, et la Uzumaki rongeait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure à peine attentive à la discussion dans laquelle elle a été traînée par son époux avec le Kazekage.

Sakura pouvait sentir le regard interrogateur de Naruto à son sujet mais l'ignora ouvertement. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations que de penser à de futurs contrats commerciaux entre Suna et Konoha, il en allait du bien-être de sa meilleure amie.

Et fort heureusement, l'épouse de l'Hokage aperçue finalement les deux figures au loin. Hinata rougissante, tenait le bras de son mari Sasuke qui comme à son habitude était comme une muraille impénétrable quant à ses sentiments mais son ancienne coéquipière savait qu'il était désormais apaisé à sa posture décontractée.

Il avait retrouvé sa femme se tenant fièrement à ses côtés et Sakura ne put que plisser sournoisement les yeux quand elle vit les coins de la bouche de l'homme tâchés de rouge à lèvres, celle d'Hinata n'était dorénavant plus écarlate mais teintée de rose.

Une ancienne discussion entre elle et la matriarche Uchiha remonta à l'esprit de Sakura, elle se rappelait parfaitement, le moment où la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés lui fit part de son désir d'être de nouveau enceinte. Bien qu'il s'agissait au final plus d'un souhait exprimé par Sasuke partagé par sa compagne de produire un nouvel hériter Uchiha.

L'homme était insatiable au sujet des enfants quand Hinata restait sur la défensive, assurant d'un doux sourire qu'un nouveau-né viendra en temps voulu.

Certes, elle acceptait toujours les contraceptifs fournis par Ino mais n'était plus si régulière dans leur prise. Sakura Uzumaki sourit brillamment à la pensée.

Dans ces conditions, un nouvel arrivant n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

* * *

Hesaltation

21/08


	13. La mission d'une vie

Note _de_ l'auteur : Si vous aimez cette histoire, manifestez-le !

Merci à BlaCkCherry pour ses critiques constructives à chaque chapitre, c'est une joie de les lire de même que les remarques spontannées de_ KisaAkisara_ ! De même que malgré si je me répéte, les favoris ou autres me font extrêmement plaisir, je vous remercie.

Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs.

* * *

**_La mission d'une vie_**

* * *

Hinata tapota de ses ongles manucurés le plan de travail sur lequel elle était accoudée.

Les enfants couchés dans leurs lits, la maison parfaitement rangée...la Uchiha n'avait plus rien à faire, la jeune femme s'ennuyait désormais et commençait silencieusement à s'agacer de la monotonie de ses journées.

Sa médecin attribuée ou plutôt Sakura Uzumaki lui avait strictement interdit d'exercer la moindre activité physique intensive qui pourrait entraîné un surmenage ou un surplus de stress. Hinata voulait s'arracher les cheveux de frustration, aucune mission digne de ce nom ne lui été attribuée pour cause.

Certes, la mère de famille adorait aider toute personne en difficulté qui se présentait à elle, mais la jeune femme devait aussi penser à elle-même, ce fut horriblement gênant de rester la plupart du temps enfermer au manoir rien faire. Hinata Hyu-Uchiha était une ninja active avant tout, son corps la démangeait, elle voulait à tout prix s'entraîner quitte à aller contre les indications de son amie.

Il était tard toutefois la Uchiha refusait d'aller se coucher. Hinata n'avait certainement pas sommeil et se décida à aller voir son mari enfermé dans son bureau depuis des heures maintenant. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement de l'avancée de leur relation, même s'ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble leurs quelques instants partagés étaient suffisant pour pousser la jeune femme à chercher plus souvent sa compagnie.

Assurément, Sasuke n'était pas l'homme le plus agréable du monde. Il était souvent ronchon et ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'il pensait au point qu'Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son honnêteté et sa ténacité sans failles. Elle et lui étaient si différents mais dans un sens si complémentaire que la simple pensée donna le tournis à la Uchiha.

Petit à petit, la jeune femme tombait amoureuse de Sasuke sans pleinement en être consciente. Sa présence était devenue un automatisme et elle ne se gênait même plus de rendre visite à l'Uchiha que ce soit pour lui apporter le thé ou simplement partager une conversation. Cette fois-ci, malgré que le motif principale de sa venue était qu'elle s'ennuyait dans cet immense manoir, Hinata voulait aussi le convaincre de s'entraîner avec elle.

Souvent, la jeune femme pouvait l'entendre de bon matin accompagné de ses enfants cracheurs de feu s'entraîner près de son jardin, ce qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire une grosse frayeur à la pensée de ses plantations réduites en fumée. Riante au souvenir, l'ancienne Hyûga atteint assez rapidement le bureau de son mari à l'étage.

Posant sa petite main sur le bois de la porte, elle remarqua que cette dernière était entrouverte. La poussant doucement, Hinata pénétra dans la pièce notant immédiatement la sombriété des lieux seulement éclairé par la faible lumière posée sur le meuble où reposait Sasuke. L'homme aux cheveux noirs était affalé sur son bureau, sa tête reposant de manière nonchalante sur son bras tendu, les paupières clauses.

Seule la respiration profonde de l'homme pouvait se faire entendre indiquant son état épuisé, Hinata sentit son coeur ramollir à la vue et automatiquement la jeune femme fit demi-tour en direction de la chambre à coucher du couple pour y prendre une couverture.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller, et sans faire le moindre bruit elle recouvrit ses larges épaules du tissu épais. Satisfaite, l'Uchiha se permit d'admirer librement les traits masculins de l'homme.

Hinata ne l'avait jamais réellement regarder, le plus souvent beaucoup trop soucieuse de l'attention de l'homme sur elle, l'ancienne Hyuga aussi prenait plaisir à éviter ouvertement son regard mais cette fois-ci s'offrit le luxe de le redécouvrit pleinement.

L'observant maintenant sous un nouvel angle, Hinata rougit, les yeux clairs rivés sur le visage de Sasuke. Elle comprenait enfin la fascination des femmes du village à propos des Uchiha. Ils avaient vraiment de bonnes gênes et possédaient tous des physiques attrayants.

Son mari était magnifique de même que Ses enfants attiraient les regards remplis de plus ou moins bonnes intentions à leur égard. De la jalousie à l'admiration, Hinata se retrouva à être l'une de leurs principales admiratrices.

La jeune femme se sentait chanceuse d'être l'épouse et la mère de si beaux êtres mais son manque de confiance en soi remit légèrement en question sa légitimité. Méritait-elle leur compagnie ? Elle ne se sentait guère exceptionnel ou ne pensait certainement pas être dotée d'une grande beauté aussi réputée que la leur.

Bien que le rappel des regards chauffés et appréciatifs de son époux sans oublier les nombreux compliments quotidiens de ses enfants lui mirent du baume au cœur, la faisait détournée le regard du profil de son mari, gênée.

_Ils étaient très forts à cela_ pensa-t-elle amusée, quand ses yeux pâles attrapèrent par un certain document étalé sur le bureau à proximité de son compagnon. Curieuse, par la spirale familière présent dessus la détentrice du Byakugan se pencha sur le meuble et fut surprise de voir son nom apparaître sur la feuille de papier.

Ignorant le battement de son coeur à l'appellation 'Hinata Uchiha', la jeune femme plissa les yeux dans un espoir de déchiffrer le papier. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un document ANBU où était spécifié son numéro de matricule, le nom de ses camarades, la ou les cibles à atteindre sans oublier les détails de la mission. Pourtant, le compte-rendu n'avait pas encore été effectué laissant une bonne partie du document vide.

Hinata ne perdit pas de temps à analyser le document, retrouvant l'identité de ses coéquipiers mais ne put retenir un cri à la mention inscrite à côté de leurs noms mais fut assez rapide pour recouvrir sa bouche de sa main étouffant le son. _Décédés_. Fermant quelques instants les paupières, la jeune femme lutait intérieurement pour ignorer le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Fébrile, son regard déconcerté continua son voyage le long de la page quand un autre mot inscrit acheva la mère de famille. _Cible à abattre : Yuro Norikage. _

L'eau ne tarda pas à inonder ses perles à la découverte. Sous le choc, Hinata recula instinctivement frappant au passage de son avant-bras la tasse de thé posé là. Le bruit de la porcelaine se brisant en mille morceaux résonna dans le calme de la nuit effrayant la femme, réveillant l'homme.

Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres fines à son réveil, se redressant Sasuke sentit le petit poids de la couverture suivre ses mouvements mais fut rapidement mis de côté quand la raideur de ses membres lui tira une nouvelle plainte. Malgré tout, les yeux affûtés prirent rapidement connaissance de la figure de son épouse immobile face à lui, le regard figé sur le verre de thé brisé.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur caractéristique de la boisson anti-stress qu'il avait à moitié bu plutôt avant de s'assoupir en pleine documentation. Le liquide verdâtre imprégnait de plus en plus le sol formant une grosse tâche foncée sur la moquette.

De son côté, Hinata ne put se résoudre à faire face tout de suite à son mari et garda le visage baissé afin de cacher ses larmes. "Désolée pour la casse..." murmura-t-elle s'accroupissant afin de récolter les morceaux de porcelaine brisée, essuyant au passage l'humidité de ses prunelles.

Frottant ses tempes, Sasuke l'arrêta. "Ne t'en fais pas, laisse ça là, je vais ramasser."

"Sasuke..." commença Hinata avant d'être prise au dépourvu par le petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. "Merci de prendre soin de moi." dit-il sincèrement en faisait allusion à la couverture chaude sur son dos. "Voulais-tu me voir ?"

"Ahh..o-oui" balbutia la jeune femme déconcertée. "Mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas très discrète et puis tu dormais...' expliqua-t-elle doucement. Hinata était encore troublé par sa récente découverte et se réjouit de la faible luminosité de la pièce qui cachait ses yeux rougis. Finalement elle ne s'était pas trompée sur l'identité de l'homme, il représentait un véritable danger.

Sasuke grogna cependant en réponse attirant l'attention sur lui. "J'ai beaucoup à faire." avoua-t-il avant de se raviser voyant sa femme se braquer légèrement.

"Toutefois, autant profiter de l'instant présent, qu'as-tu à me dire ?" Il se réajusta sur son siège, réorganisant machinalement les papiers éparpillés sur la surface de son bureau. Hinata était attentive à chacun de ses gestes, suivant du regard le papier. "Je voulais te demander, accepterais-tu de m'entraîner ?"

Si concentrée sur les mains de l'homme, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à sa voix qui sortit drôlement confiante. Elle devait se renseigner au plus vite sur sa dernière mission nota-t-elle mentalement. Haussant un sourcil à sa demande surprenante, Sasuke répondit néanmoins. "On commencera demain matin si cela te convient mais à une condition."

Hinata cligna des yeux en réponse gagnant sourire méchant de la part de Sasuke. "Tu m'aideras avec toute cette paperasse." La vérité était qu'Hinata l'avait toujours soutenue dans son travail surtout depuis que l'Uchiha mâle entretenait des projets ambitieux pour le clan avant que l'amnésie ne vint perturber cette répartition équilibrée des charges au point où l'homme croulait désormais sous la masse de travail.

Il ne voulait avouer à haute voix, que sa femme était beaucoup plus compétente dans ce genre d'affaires que lui, son absence représentant un véritable handicap pour l'homme. De toute façon, il avait enfin trouvé une faille et comptait bien l'exploiter dans son intérêt. De plus, cela pourrait bien les rapprocher que ce soit au plan physique ou mentale, une aubaine pour lui. Sasuke commençait à en avoir marre de dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

L'homme sa gronder mentalement de ne pas y avoir penser plutôt, l'Uchiha aurait dû se douter que la jeune femme n'accepterait pas d'être inactive longtemps. Inconsciente, du stratagème de son époux, les yeux d'Hinata s'illuminèrent de joie à sa proposition. Ce fut meilleure que tout ce qu'elle aurait pû jamais imaginer, elle pourrait alléger ainsi considérablement son mari ! Une nouvelle occasion de se racheter, la matriarche frémit de joie.

"Je t'aiderai avec plaisir!" accepta la femme tout sourire ne manquant pas de faire rire l'homme. Sa personnalité joviale refessait enfin son apparition à son plus grand bonheur, elle seule pouvait illuminer ses journées de cette manière. "Bien." conclu l'homme ravit.

Les deux restèrent immobiles se contemplant l'un l'autre, quand Hinata décida enfin à briser le contact visuel sentant la chaleur s'élever au niveau de son cou. Le baiser d'hier rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'inviter à de nouveau partager leur chambre à coucher mais... elle n'avait pas le courage de lui demander maintenant, alors la jeune femme se ravisa.

"Je.. vais te laisser alors, à demain?" s'assura-t-elle puis se pencha afin de ramasser au moins la porcelaine brisée malgré les protestations de l'homme. Faisant attention à ne pas se blesser, Hinata sortit de la pièce souriante au petit chuchotement adresser à sa personne. "à demain".

Elle pouvait sentir les papillons virevoltés dans son estomac.

* * *

_Hinata Uchiha était dévastée, rien ne c'était passé comme prévu, la mission fut un véritable échec._

_Elle venait de perdre ses camarades, n'avait pas pu protéger des innocents. Après tant d'années, la jeune femme se sentit une nouvelle fois faible, inutile._

_Serrant les poings jusqu'au sang, Hinata ravala ses larmes. Ce salopard ! Elle se jura de l'attraper afin de lui faire payer pour tous ses crimes comme jamais auparavant._

_Ce que l'ancienne Hyûga avait trouvé là-bas était pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer malgré les détails fournis par les services de renseignement._

_Sacrifice humain. Hinata frissonna à la pensée, les kidnappings n'étaient que des leurs pour cacher cette terrible réalité. Oui, les victimes ne furent jamais retrouvées, aucun corps, aucune trace, ce qui rendait l'affaire d'autant plus urgente._

_Et dorénavant elle savait à quoi servait tous ces enlèvements ; rendre cette ordure de Yuro plus fort. Il tirait son pouvoir de là, aspirant l'énergie vitale de ses personnes. Son pouvoir était effrayant, elle l'avait vu à l'action arracher la vie de ses compagnons sous ses propres yeux._

_Et il la voulait, cela se reflétait dans son regard c'est pourquoi il n'osait pas la blesser directement de même qu'elle-même ne se laissa certainement pas faire surtout sans savoir pourquoi. _

_Hors de question de le laisser l'enlever, elle avait une mission à mener à bien. Néanmoins, Hinata devait d'abord récupérer quelques forces avant de mettre en oeuvre une stratégie assez efficace pour stopper les agissements du Norikage._

_La femme ne pouvait certainement pas réfléchir dans ses conditions, atteinte physiquement et psychologiquement la tête battante. La Uchiha s'était joliment cognée lors de son évasion, faisant exploser l'entrepôt où se cachaient les malfrats provoquant au passage un beau traumatisme crânien._

_Hélas pour elle, la jeune femme sous le coup du stress avait mal calculée son coup et l'explosion était devenue incontrôlable. Hinata était heureuse d'avoir pu se débarrasser de quelques hommes de Yuro sous le coup, mais elle était persuadée que ce dernier était encore en vie, la recherchant activement._

_L'ancienne Hyûga devait à tout prix faire part de ses découvertes à l'Hokage et elle s'y rendrait sans broncher dès maintenant si le médecin n'avait pas catégoriquement refusé que la Uchiha fournisse tout autres efforts._

_Les ordres étaient clairs, repos soldat. Au point où on l'escorta même jusqu'à sa résidence pour s'assurer de son obéissance._

_Le compte-rendu allait attendre demain matin._

* * *

Sasuke réajusta ses mitaines en cuir.

L'homme se sentait surexcité à l'idée d'une nouvelle fois entraîner sa femme. En dehors du réconfort ou du bon sexe, la complicité était un attribut majeur de leur relation. Ils l'avaient fait naître au fur et à mesure, grâce aux entrainements quotidiens que Sasuke fournissait à Hinata dans le passé. Et actuellement manquant cruellement des deux premiers, il décida de miser sur celui-ci dans un espoir de débloquer les autres dans un futur proche.

Sasuke se doutait que la femme ne possédait clairement pas son niveau habituel ayant sûrement régressé dû à sa perte de mémoire. L'Uchiha mâle devait donc écarter toutes idée de combat à pleine puissance par peur de la blesser, choisissant à la place de se rabattre uniquement sur de la pédagogie. Bien que l'idée que son corps ait conservé certains de ses anciens automatismes n'était certainement pas à négligler.

A son grand plaisir, Hinata ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans le terrain d'entrainement du clan Uchiha revêtu d'un simple t-shirt et short d'entrainement noir serré. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés au sommet de sa tête en une queue de cheval haute mettant en valeur son doux visage. Toutefois, Sasuke ne se laissa pas envouter une nouvelle fois par son charme naturel et adopta automatiquement une attitude sévère.

Il n'y avait pas la place à la compassion ou à la tendresse en plein entraînement, seul du sang, de la sueur et des larmes étaient autorisées. C'était le meilleur moyen de pousser ses boutons voire de l'amener dans ses derniers retranchements. La jeune femme devait sortir de sa zone de confort pour remettre en plein jour son plein potentiel. Hinata n'était certainement pas une faible femme, elle pouvait même lui tenir tête facilement mais pour cela la lionne devait se relever de son dernier échec.

"Prête ?" demanda Sasuke, Hinata ne put qu'hocher la tête en réponse, motivée plus que jamais. "Prête !"

**1#Méditation**

L'Uchiha mâle commença étape par étape. "Médites-tu toujours ?" demanda-t-il directement. La méditation était un point fort pour leurs sessions d'entrainement car si elle avait garder cette habitude depuis 'son réveil' cela leur ferait gagner énormément de temps. La jeune femme serait alors déjà familière un tant soit peu avec sa -nouvelle- puissance.

Son corps n'avait rien à voir comparé à celui de ses dix-huit ans. En dehors des courbures plus prononcées de sa poitrine et de ses hanches, dû aux grossesses consécutives, Hinata était beaucoup plus active physiquement, se traduisant par les muscles saillants de ses membres maintenant gainés.

De même, qu'entre temps la mère de famille avait réussi à parfaitement maîtriser le chakra d'Hamura récupéré lors de la mission sur la Lune perfectionnant au plus haut point ses techniques de combat.

"Tous les matins" assura Hinata rassurant Sasuke. "Parfait, tu t'es déjà en grande partie accoutumée à ton corps."

**2#Taijutsu**

L'attaque vint sans aucune indication de la part de l'homme, prenant au dépourvu Hinata qui sauta avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds à une distance sécuritaire. Il n'était certainement pas venu pour jouer. Elle adopta une posture offensive et à son tour tenta de porter un coup à Sasuke, sans effet. Il l'esquiva avec aisance reprenant aussitôt son attaque précédente .

Sa rapidité et la précision de ses assauts étaient telles, qu'Hinata peinait à suivre le rythme. Chaque attaque, chaque esquive lui demandait un effort conséquent, la poussant dès les premiers instants à user de toute son ingéniosité. _Il n'était pas humain pour maintenir continuellement une telle intensité_ pensa-t-elle horrifiée.

"Tes coups sont trop contrôlés, retenus. Tandis que tes mouvements rigides sont beaucoup trop lents. Tu n'es clairement pas à l'aise avec le style Hyûga et c'est tant mieux. " dit l'homme ne semblant pas être affecté par leur échange, pas une seule goutte de sueur coulait de son front quand la femme était déjà à bout de souffle suite à seulement quelques minutes d'affrontement.

"Tu es une Uchiha maintenant Hinata, adopte uniquement la manière qui te correspond." indiqua-t-il d'un ton bourru, elle corrigea instantanément sa posture à ses mots durs, sentant ses muscles se relâcher dans le processus.

_C'était ça !_ pensa-t-elle extatique, comprenant enfin les faiblesses de son style de combat au corps à corps après avoir revu le positionnement de ses bras et de ses jambes.

**3#Ninjutsu**

Même près avoir récolter de nombreux bleus sur tout le corps et toucher plus d'une fois le sol, Hinata adorait toujours autant le taijutsu alors qu'à propos du ninjutsu elle restait plus sur la réserve. De ce qu'elle s'en souvient, l'ancienne Hyûga voulait à tout prix travailler sur son point faible mais face à l'imperturbable Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata redoutait de plus en plus ce moment.

"Nous partageons les mêmes natures de chakra, feu et électricité." expliqua Sasuke suprennant la jeune femme qui l'écoutait toujours aussi attentivement. Le calme et la discipline de fer Hinata était toujours quelque chose qu'il appréçiait chez la femme, de même que son sérieux et sa motivation sans failles malgré les épreuves. Toutefois, l'homme ne laissa rien paraître si ce n'est un petit sourire satisfait.

Sa voix était railleuse quand il reprit la parole."Tu excelles dans l'utilisation du Raiton mais tu es horrible dans celui du Katon mais ne crois pas pour autant que je vais te ménager avec ce dernier. Au contraire, on va se concentrer d'abord dessus."

Sasuke prit le temps d'éxécuter quelques signes de la main, Hinata ne tardant pas à les reproduire. Hélas pour elle, le résultat était loin d'être comparable à ce que l'homme avait produit. Néanmoins, la Uchiha ne se laissa pas abattre et retenta autant de fois qu'il était nécessaire sous le regard attentif de son mari prêt à la corriger au moindre écart.

Cela prendrait du temps mais elle n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à qu'elle puisse former correctement une boule de feu.

**4#Dôjutsu**

Etalée sur le gazon, Hinata reprit son souffle toussant au passage une fumée noirâtre, elle détestait officiellement sa nature de chakra feu et toutes ses dérivées. La jeune femme exténuée pria intiment que le prochain exercice l'épargnera un minimum elle et son corps.

Il criait déjà de douleur, l'implorant d'ajouter quelques minutes de repos à sa pause. Néanmoins, l'homme en face d'elle était si rigoureux qu'elle n'osa même pas demander un surplus. Se redressant avec difficulté sur ses pattes, Hinata attendit les prochaines instructions.

"Dojutsu" vint la simple commande. L'ancienne Hyûga ferma les yeux un instant puis les réouvrit, les veines caractéristiques de sa lignée désormais visibles. A la première image capturée, Hinata haleta. Sa vision plus précise associée à sa portée dorénavent plus étendue la déstabilisa grandement. Elle pourrait jurer que même son défunt cousin n'avait pas atteint une telle portée.

De son côté, à son tour Sasuke activa son pouvoir oculaire, la pupille noire disparue au profit d'une rouge tandis qu'il concentra son Rinnegan sur la figure de sa femme. Cette dernière après s'être émerveiller de sa progression, prit immédiatement une posture combative. Sa paume étendue s'apprêtant à atteindre l'avant-bras de l'homme fut stoppeé par la main de l'Uchiha autour de sa poignée.

Intriguée, Hinata observa le fronçement de sourcils prononcé sur le visage de son mari habituellement stoique. "Sasuke..." appela-t-elle inquiète, l'homme était comme figé, fixant intensément son abdomen. Quelques instants baigné de silence plus tard, il la relâcha enfin du moins, c'est ce que croyait Hinata quand rapidement il atteint le bas de son t-shirt le relevant doucement exposant la peau pâle cachée derrière.

A son geste, la jeune femme retint son souffle. Le bout de ses doigts ne tarda à la frôler, faisant frissonner la Uchiha dans le processus.

"Hinata, tu..." Sasuke avala la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge avant de révéler ému. "Tu es enceinte."

La flamme de la vie brillait en son intérieur.

* * *

Hesaltation

23/08


	14. Compréhension mutuelle

Note _de_ l'auteur : Wow, saluons le fait que pour une fois la chapitre reprend EXACTEMENT où c'était arrêté le dernier.

Petite annonce tant qu'on y est, j'ai deux idées d'histoires dans ma tête :

\- une NaruHina sur le thème du mariage forcé qui a lieu bien évidemment dans le monde shinobi. (Romance/Angst) oui, elle sera triste.

\- et une autre SasuHina encore quelque peu flou où Sasuke serait Hokage suite à sa victoire contre Naruto... un UA donc plutôt sombre.

Je m'y pencherai pas avant l'année prochaine, histoire de finir correctement celle-ci qui à mon avis durera encore 5-7 chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

_**Compréhension mutuelle**_

* * *

Hinata rit nerveusement en réponse à sa précédente déclaration.

"Que racontes-tu Sasuke ? Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Nous n'avons encore rien fait.." tenta-t-elle d'expliquer calmement ou plutôt se convaincant elle-même.

Face à son déni, l'homme humidifia ses lèvres prenant une expression solennelle. "Vérifie par toi même. Ton Byakugan est plus utile pour ce genre de choses."

Hinata sentit son corps se tendre à la demande de son mari. Lentement, elle abaissa son visage analysant son propre corps avec sa lignée. Et hélas pour elle, la confirmation ne se fit pas attendre. Une minuscule flamme bleue brûlante près de la sienne preuve de l'union passée des deux.

Les larmes coulèrent automatiquement de ses yeux, sa bouche entrouverte laissant passer un souffle. "Non, non, non..." insista-t-elle sentant la panique prendre possession de son être.

"Sasuke !" s'exclama Hinata agonisante prenant quelques pas de recul effrayée. Instinctivement, l'homme combla l'écart entre eux prenant sa forme tremblante dans ses bras.

"Shhh." lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille. L'Uchiha réconforta sa femme du mieux qu'il pouvait, frottant affectueusement son dos. "Tout va bien. Calme. Tout ira bien."

Hinata renifla tentant de reprendre la main sur son esprit, la femelle Uchiha n'était absolument pas préparée pour un nouveau venu. Un bébé, un minuscule petit être dépendant entièrement d'elle alors qu'elle-même ne s'en sortait pas avec ses propres états d'âme. Comment pouvait-elle être à la hauteur ? La matriarche avait déjà du mal à gérer Sasuke et les héritiers Uchiha.

Ses mains agrippèrent le tissu de la chemise de l'homme froissant le tissu. "Tu ne comprends Sasuke, je ne peux pas.. Non non non!" L'ancienne Hyûga pleurait abondamment, sans interruption et avec grand bruit, incapable de retenir ses pleurs.

A ses cris, Sasuke prit en coupe son visage non sans délicatesse face à la femme s'agitant dans ses bras ; il chercha du regard ses yeux larmoyants lui ordonnant silencieusement de retrouver au plus vite maîtrise de soi.

Toujours sanglotante, Hinata déversa toutes ses peurs à travers ses larmes. "Par pitié..." implora-t-elle déstabilisant son époux qui ne sut quoi faire en retour.

Sasuke ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de la poitrine à sa réaction inattendue. Le coeur serré jamais dans tous les scénarios imaginables que pourraient concoctés son esprit, l'Uchiha aurait imaginer sa femme être autant abattue par la nouvelle.

L'annonce de l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu dans le clan Uchiha, ne devait-elle pas être un honneur pour toute la famille ? Un instant de joie et de partage sans précédent surtout pour la mère à l'instar de ses précédentes grossesses mais la réalité le frappa, ils étaient dans un tout autre _contexte_.

"J'ai.. j'ai si peur..." confia la femme troublée, Hinata n'avait plus une once de lucidité en son sein complétement submergée par les émotions. "Sasuke..Sasuke..." répéta la Uchiha femme telle un mantra comme un appel à l'aide à son encontre.

L'homme malgré toute l'amertume qu'il pouvait ressentir, mit ses sentiments de côté un instant au profit de ceux de son épouse. Conscient du message implicite qu'elle essayait de lui passer, Sasuke la souleva dans ses bras ; l'un sous ses genoux, l'autre enroulée autour de sa taille et il la sentit le serrer fort en contrepartie.

Gémissante, Hinata enfouit son visage dans la courbe du cou masculin cachant ses larmes au grand jour, humidifiant le col de son haut. Usant de son impressionnante rapidité, Sasuke rejoignit aisément la suite parentale du manoir la tenant toujours aussi fermement contre sa poitrine.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit partagé par le couple, déposant délicatement la femme sur les draps soyeux et s'apprêta à se relever mais fut retenu par les bras fins fermement enroulés autour de ses larges épaules. Le visage rougit et larmoyant de son épouse combinée à son expression chagrinée brisa toutes les défenses de Sasuke rudement établies.

"Anata..." expira-t-il caressant de ses jointures les joues de sa femme. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es et seras une excellente mère." L'ancienne Hyûga fermit hermétiquement les yeux à sa déclaration ravalant une nouvelle vague de larmes. Elle se pencha instinctivement sur son toucher et ouvrit de nouveau les paupières.

De ses grands yeux pâles, elle l'implorait silencieusement à ses côtés. Sa chaleur, son odeur étaient comme des antibiotiques pour la femme, l'aidant peu à peu à se remettre du choc précédent. L'Uchiha se voyait alors ravi de lui offrir cédant spontanément à sa demande au plus grand plaisir d'Hinata maintenant blottit contre lui dans le grand lit.

Sasuke consolait indirectement son épouse par sa seule présence apaisante, la berçant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_Sasuke se délecta de la vision de sa femme s'activant dans la cuisine._

_Les bras croisés, le dos confortablement appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il se laissa emporter par le léger sifflement d'Hinata._

_Se retournant vers lui toute souriante, la jeune femme le sortit de des rêveries. "Aimer la vue ?" demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil espiègle._

_Le patriarche secoua la tête toujours souriant, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser des propres taquineries contre lui sans être pleinement consciente des conséquences de ses provocations._

_"Il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais." avoua-t-il tout bas proche de son visage, le torse désormais collé à son dos la surprenant._

_L'homme était toujours si discret, agile se faufilant avec grâce à chaques occasions et Hinata sentit ses joues s'empourprer à la sensation de son bassin pressé contre les sien._

_Innocente comparée aux intentions impures de son mari, elle battit des cils en sa direction. "Un met en particulier, que tu désirerais Sasuke ?" Il grogna d'agacement en réponse tirant un rire de la femme._

_Ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille, il reposa sa tête au niveau de la jonction de son cou, ses lèvres frôlant la peau douce se trouvant là._

_"Je crains fort que cela ne se mange pas." déplora-t-il avec une fausse tristesse sentant sa femme se tendre sous son étreinte._

_ Tellement facile à déstabiliser pensa l'Uchiha mâle avec amusement quand Hinata se détacha de lui, l'observant désapprobatrice de haut en bas les mains sur la taille._

_La moue affichée sur son visage la rendit incroyablement mignonne en totale opposition avec l'aura autoritaire qu'elle voulait afficher._

_"Pas maintenant Sasuke, je n'ai pas encore fini !" prévient Hinata les joues gonflées. Ces dernières ressemblèrent à deux grosses tomates mûres la rendant d'autant plus désirable aux yeux de l'Uchiha._

_Ricanant, Sasuke revint à sa position initiale attrapant une pomme au passage. "Je serai sage Hinata." promit-il rassurant la femme avant d'ajouter "Pour l'instant.."_

_"Sasuke !" s'écria-t-elle terriblement gênée serrant son tablier. La matriarche Uchiha détestait quand il agissait comme ça, c'était toujours très perturbant pour elle même après trois naissances._

_L'ex-vengeur se moqua croquant dans le fruit écarlate abandonnant ses plaisanteries quelques temps afin d'éviter d'être chassé de la pièce à coup de chiffon._

_Mâchant le morceau juteux, ses yeux furent attirés par l'horloge murale. Il était assez tard pourtant ses enfants n'étaient pas encore rentrés._

_"Ils sont en mission ?" Sasuke demanda à l'attention de la femme qui reprenant assez vite ses esprits, continua sa précédente activité. _

_C'était étrange, ils ne l'avaient pourtant pas prévenu ou harcelé pour un quelconque entraînement spécial en prévision de ce jour._

_Hinata plongée dans sa tâche répondit néanmoins rapidement. "Hm.. Tu parles des enfants ? Ils sont chez Shikadai."_

_"Anniversaire ?" Elle hocha simplement la tête en réponse. "Je m'en serais douté pour les juemaux mais Isamu ? Je ne savais pas que Shikadai et lui étaient amis, ils ne traînent jamais ensemble." remarqua l'homme._

_ " Shikamaru et Isamu sont proches, c'est pour cela qu'il a été invité." rectifia Hinata à la surprise de l'homme._

_ Sasuke haussa les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas." Les agissements de son fils le dépassaient sans cesse, le conservant constamment dans un état de confusion._

_"Sommes-nous parents d'un vieillard de 60 ans ou d'un gamin de 4 ans ?" s'interrogea ironiquement Sasuke ._

_Son épouse dû se mordre la lèvre pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres et décida d'adopter une attitude sérieuse en réponse, lui expliquant non sans peine. " Ne dis pas ça ! Ils partagent la même passion, tu sais... Les jeux de stratégies...tout ça... tout ça..."_

_L'amusement était clairement présent dans sa voix, ruinant une nouvelle fois sa crédibilité face à la méchanceté caractéristique de la personnalité de son mari._

_Sasuke se moqua de son explication, terminant tranquillement son fruit avant d'entendre la voix de sa femme. "Ca sera que nous deux ce soir." dit-elle déposant le plateau rempli de boulettes de riz fourrées au thon en face de l'homme, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche._

_ Pourtant, il n'avait pas spécialement faim autant la nourriture de l'ancienne Hyûga pouvait être appétissante, l'Uchiha avait d'autres projets pour cette nuit._

_Hinata était enchantée de partager une soirée seule avec son mari. Ce fut si rare de pouvoir partager un moment en tête à tête avec lui sans au moins la compagnie d'un de leurs garnements bien qu'elle les adorait._

_Alors que Sasuke afficha plus de retenue à ses mots avant de confier en toute impunité __"Je n'aime pas les maisons silencieuses." La jeune femme interpellée puis touchée par ses paroles ne put que sourire tristement, observant l'expression affligée de son mari._

_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle jetant au passage le fruit consommé. Hinata l'accueillit cette fois-ci à bras ouvert et Sasuke ne manqua pas l'occasion de l'emprisonner à nouveau dans ses bras._

_ Toutefois, sa main se déplaçait dorénavant vers l'arrière au niveau de la gazinière et tourna le bouton dans un l'autre sens coupant l'alimentation. Prise au dépourvu__, la femme ouvrit la bouche prête à protester contre les actions de l'homme quand il la coupa._

_"Faisons un autre enfant." exigea Sasuke__ en compensation. __Hinata resta bouchée bée face à sa déclaration pouvant cette fois-ci, clairement discerner les idées perverses de son mari au son regard lubrique qu'il lui adressait. _

_"Manipulateur!" s'indigna-t-elle malgré tout d'humeur joueuse frappant joyeusement son torse car en dehors de toutes taquineries, __la jeune femme comprenait son point de vue. _

_Il avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie dans le silence et la solitude loin de toute chaleur humaine, consciente de son passé difficile ; Hinata se promit que jamais plus__ il ne connaîtrait ses sentiments._

_Le repas allait donc devoir attendre encore un peu._

* * *

Hitomi Uchiha tapait sans cesse du pied, preuve de son impatiente grandissante.

Ses parents s'étaient encore envolés sans prévenir laissant à Garuda la tâche de les informer.

Toutefois, autant elle appréciait la compagnie de l'animal ne manquant jamais de caresser son doux plumage, autant cela ne diminuait en rien son inquiétude.

"Tu peux arrêter d'être si bruyante ?" demanda Isamu d'un ton monotone, mangeant calmement son petit-déjeuner. Depuis l'arrivée de l'invocation de son père, sa soeur était très agitée troublant sa paisible matinée.

En réaction, les yeux sombres de la fille se rétrécirent dangereusement. " Pardon ?!" s'écria-t-elle. "Papa a du emmener Maman à l'hôpital et cela ne te fait rien !"

Le cadet de la famille grimaça réalisant qu'il avait été très maladroit avec sa soeur aînée. Hitomi lui rappelait drôlement son père quand elle était furieuse, son portrait craché et ce n'était guère une bonne chose. "Doucement... Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont partis."

"Ne joue pas l'idiot, Isamu." dit la princesse Uchiha d'un ton sec ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. "Tu sais mieux que moi comment est maman."

"Jamais elle sortirait sans nous prévenir au préalable à part si cela est _grave_." Isamu posa ses baguettes et joignit les mains sur la table, soupirant. "Pardon, tu as raison." accorda-t-il reconnaissant ses torts. "Je voulais juste me rassurer aussi, ils sont très bizarres en ce moment."

Hitomi adoucit finalement son humeur voyant la culpabilité du plus jeune, elle le rejoignit finalement son frère à la table à manger plus apaisée. Cependant, la fillette ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de touche à la nourriture en face d'elle pourtant préparé par les soins de ce dernier.

Il était un excellent cuisiner malgré son jeune âge dû aux nombreuses heures passées en compagnie de sa mère chaque soir en cuisine. Un léger rictus apparu sur le visage d'Hitomi en observant le riz basmati fumant accompagné de ses légumes sautés sans oublier le poisson vapeur, cela avait l'air délicieux en effet.

_Un génie dans tous les domaines_ remarqua-t-elle si ce n'est les relations humaines. Son regard onyx toujours fixé sur le repas servi, Hitomi se décida à poser à son frère la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ou plus précisément le présentiment qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment.

"Dis, Isamu..." commença-t-elle. "Hn." répondit-il les coudes posés sur la table ne ressentant lui aussi plus l'envie d'avaler quoique ce soit. "Tu penses que maman pourrait être de nouveau enceinte ?"

Son interlocuteur rougit automatiquement à sa question avant de balbutier. "Q-quoi ?!" Hitomi pouffa de rire à sa réaction. "Imbécile ! Ne réagis pas comme ça, tu postillones sur toute la nourriture." se plaignit-elle entre ses éclats de rire.

Isamu se cacha derrière ses mains de manière puérile, dans une tentative de cacher sa gêne. Bien évidemment, le garçon n'était pas assez âgé pour connaître le processus de conception d'un enfant, cependant le garçon ne rougit pas de honte mais état plutôt rouge de jalousie.

Le petit être aux yeux clairs était le cadet de la famille, fermant entre guillemet la marche du clan Uchiha. De part son statut donc, Isamu jouissait de quelques avantages comme une affection sans borne de la part de sa mère le chouchoutant sans relâche.

Il adorait ce sentiment d'être le petit protégé de sa maman au point que pour rien au monde le garçon ne changerait cette place, encore moins pour un nouveau venu débordant de morve et de pipi concentrant en lui toute l'attention de ses parents.

Isamu savait par contre à quel point les enfants surtout à leur naissance pouvaient être gênants, du moins c'était que Shikamaru lui avait confié une fois. Un fait qui fut même approuvé par son fils Shikadai. De plus, le vieil homme ne mentait jamais, c'est ce qu'il croyait de tout coeur.

Balançant maintenant ses jambes sur la chaise le petit garçon sentit le regard espiègle d'Hitomi, l'analysant toujours sous toutes les coutures à l'affut de la moindre faille. C'était officiel, il préférait largement son gentil grand frère à sa grande soeur terriblement machiavélique.

"Oh mon chéri, tu es clairement jaloux." ajouta-t-elle imitant le ton sucré qu'utilisait toujours sa mère avec lui. Hitomi reposa en même temps son visage sur ses paumes battant faussement des cils, achevant le petit être aux yeux perlés devant elle par son air dédaigneux.

Il s'enfonça maintenant plus dans sa chaise en réponse, luttant intérieurement pour garder une certaine façade. _Agir dur comme un roc tel un ninja en mission !_ se rappela-t-il.

Isamu ferma les yeux quelques instants dans la réflexion, il devait se débarrasser à tout prix de l'attention d'Hitomi sur lui. Bon sang ! Où était Kazuki dans ce genre situation ?! Mais..attend.. il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin.. Oh ! Bingo !

"Kazuki ne s'est pas réveillé ?" demanda le petit garçon jouant sur la corde sensible de sa soeur voyant son expression clairement changée à l'évocation de son frère jumeaux.

"Hmpf." fit Hitomi avec arrogance. 'Il ne m'a toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois." avoua-t-elle toujours rancunière envers lui avant d'ajouter, n'osant croiser son regard pâle. "C'est une punition pour lui, aujourd'hui il sera en retard."

Isamu cligna des yeux abasourdi par son aveux, Hitomi pouvait vraiment être cruelle quand elle le voulait au point de mettre en péril la carrière ninja de son frère pour un simple non-dit. "Quand comptes-tu le réveiller ?"

Sur son beau visage se dessina un sourire digne du chat de Chester. Son apparence à cet instant était la définition parfaite d'un démon à l'apparence angélique. "Cinq minutes avant sa mission." dit-elle rayonnante se félicitant secrètement de son idée de génie.

Le garçonnet frissonna à la réponse d'Hitomi notant mentalement de ne jamais -oh grand jamais- de lui faire quelconque mal directement ou indirectement .

Kazuki ne préparait jamais ses affaires à l'avance, le spectacle sera beau à voir.

* * *

Hesaltation

25/08/20


	15. Lien du sang

Note _de_ l'auteur : L'intrigue de Yuro reprend bientôt.

Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Lien du sang**_

* * *

Les paupières de la jeune femme précédemment endormie s'agitèrent révélant à la lumière blanche, ses orbes perlées.

Sakura Uzumaki d'un geste de la tête donna l'autorisation à l'Uchiha mâle de se rendre à ses côtés, l'aidant à se relever du lit d'hôpital sur lequel elle était allongée.

L'homme était débarqué en trombe à l'hôpital ou plutôt son cabinet portant sa jeune épouse. "Crise de panique." avait-il expliquer profondément concerné par l'état de la femme reposant dans ses bras.

L'ancienne Haruno fronça les sourcils, inquiète pour la santé de son amie mais rapidement elle réagit guidant Sasuke à travers le grand bâtiment afin de trouver une chambre pour déposer la femme aux longs cheveux.

Une fois parfaitement allongée, Sakura ne perdit pas de temps à ausculter Hinata, vérifiant d'abord ses points vitaux. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle à l'homme debout à ses côtés ne quittant pas une seconde du regard son épouse.

Il pinça néanmoins les lèvres à sa question avant de lui révéler. "Elle est enceinte. L'annonce fut un choc pour elle." Surprise, Sakura dirigea automatique son attention vers le ventre de la Uchiha, ses mains maintenant rougeoyantes.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent dans la stupéfaction. "Si infime..." remarqua-t-elle sentant le minuscule chakra brillant dans l'abdomen d'Hinata. "Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?"

"Entraînement." avoua Sasuke avant d'enchaîner rapidement sentant l'aura assombrie de la femme aux cheveux roses à sa confidence. "Elle le voulait autant que moi, Sakura et je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se terminerait ainsi."

Même si Sakura voulait protester contre les paroles du père de famille lui rappelant encore une fois de faire preuve de patiente avec elle, l'ancienne Haruno ne put se résoudre à le disputer, Hinata pouvait être têtue quand elle le voulait et certainement ses demandes ne furent jamais refusées par Sasuke aussi dangereuses soient-elles.

_Il est beaucoup trop faible face à elle_ pensa-t-elle avec humour. L'homme le plus craint du monde shinobi à genoux face à une femme dépassant à peine son épaule.

Faisant abstraction de ses pensées divergentes, Sakura indiqua à Sasuke. "Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller." rassurant l'homme dans le processus qui choisit de s'asseoir près d'elle, attendant patiemment son réveil.

Et effectivement, Hinata s'agita quelques temps après rencontrant dans premier temps la sombriété des orbes onyx de son mari puis l'éclat des émeraudes de son amie. Faiblement, l'ancienne Hyûga se releva adoptant une position assise et à son simple mouvement, son mari se retrouvait déjà à ses côtés l'assistant dans son action.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse rangeant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de la femme.

Hinata sourit maladroitement, témointe de la douceur rare dont faisait preuve son mari à son égard. Elle pouvait le sentir concernée par son état dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes la comblant de bonheur. _Depuis quand avait-elle été si dépendante de lui ?_

"Oui..." murmura l'ancienne Hyûga puis le remercia sincèrement, le coeur battant avant de rediriger son attention vers la médecin, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur son état.

La médecin ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer rêveusement observant l'échange entre le couple rempli de tendresse. La façon dont Sasuke s'assurait toujours du bien-être de sa femme, ses yeux sombres ne quittant pas une seule seconde son profil ou encore la manière avec laquelle Hinata le rassurait à sa manière conciliante.

L'amour entre les deux était si visible entre les deux, qu'elle trouvait cela si injuste de le voir désormais troublé par ce genre de circonstances. Pourtant le sentiment subsistait, Hinata était retombée amoureuse de Sasuke, la femme aux cheveux roses en était sûre.

Ses orbes pâles avaient cette expression si tendre démontrant toute l'affection que la Uchiha pouvait ressentir envers l'homme. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute et même si l'annonce de la grossesse fut une véritable catastrophe, l'enfant n'en restait pas moins une véritable bénèdiciton pour les Uchiha.

"Félicitations" dit-elle sincèrement à l'intention du couple. Le visage d'Hinata s'illumina et se tourna directement en direction de celui de son mari rougissante timidement, maintenant parfaitement calme la matriarche se sentait plus disposée à partager la nouvelle avec Sasuke.

Après tout, l'ancienne Hyûga raffolait des enfants, les siens étaient certes amplement suffisant mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'un ajout dans la famille ne pourrait pas être que source de joie surtout désormais apaiser.

Toutefois, la médecin aux cheveux roses s'empressa d'ajouter sournoisement. "Il semblerait que la soirée de la dernière fois fut très productive" dit-elle haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

Involontairement, les joues d'Hinata s'enflammèrent se tortillant mal à l'aise sur sa place. "Ah ce n'est pas comme ça... Sakura." expliqua la Uchiha maladroitement, fuyant le contact visuel avec la femme.

"Bien avant." répondit indifféremment Sasuke à la stupéfaction de son épouse qui ne put que le dévisager extrêmement embarrasser. "Sasuke...?!" Comment pouvait-il affirmer des choses de manière si...si décontracter ! Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fait... ça ! C'était si gênant..!

La médecin éclata de rire à la réaction affligée de la matriarche Uchiha, malgré qu'elle soit mère de bientôt quatre enfants la personnalité de la femme ne changea pas d'un iota.

Cependant même si les taquineries Sakura allégeaient considérablement l'ambiance de la chambre, cette dernière sentait qu'elle faisait tâche dans le tableau parfait de leur intimité malgré l'adorable maladresse dont faisait preuvre la matriarche Uchiha.

Retrouvant son professionnalisme, la médecin donna ainsi ses quelques instructions avant de décider de quitter la chambre. "Toi et ton enfant êtes en parfaite santé Hinata. Sois plus juste prudente au quotidien, un hériter mélange d'Uchiha et d'Hyûga de par sa puissance peut très vite t'épuiser."

La jeunef emme écouta attentivement les prédications de la médecin, serrant distinctement la main de son mari accrochée à la sienne. "Je te verrai dans deux semaines pour les premiers examens, d'ici là soit prudente."

L'Uzumaki par alliance sortit enfin de la pièce, ses orbes émeraudes attrapant au passage le subtil rapprochement du couple.

Les lèvres de Sasuke et Hinata se touchèrent, Sakura sourit.

_Au final, plus de peur que de mal._

* * *

_Hanabi Hyûga resta statique, la main sur la poitrine. Jamais de sa courte vie elle n'aurait cru voir ainsi sa grande soeur pourtant si douce tenir ainsi tête à leur père._

_Certes, Hinata retenait ses mots afin de ne pas laisser percevoir son irritation grandissante mais Hanabi la connaissait parfaitement. Elle n'en pouvait plus des paroles dégradantes d'Hiashi, des menaces du membres du conseil et principalement du climat hostile du clan à son encontre._

_La voix d'Hinata sortit étoufée, séparée par le mur sur lequel était adossé Hanabi espionnant la conservation sans scrupule. __"Je ne comprends pas, père." _

_"Quand je m'implique trop dans les affaires du clan, on m'accuse de vouloir voler la place d'héritière d'Hanabi mais si je prends mes distances, on me reproche d'être trop en retraite. Que dois-je donc faire ?"_

_Le père de famille répondit froidement à l'attention de sa fille, fatigué lui aussi d'entendre des reproches à longueur de journée à son propos mais dans l'autre sens. "Tu es toujours dans l'extrême Hinata. Adopte une attitude en adéquation avec ton statut de membre de la branche supérieure."_

_'Branche supérieure', cette expression agaçait au plus au point la femme aux yeux pâles, elle lui rappelait sans cesse le sacrifice de son cousin lors de la guerre. Toutefois, elle ne laissa rien paraître et animée d'une volonté sans précédent elle continua à exposer son point de vue ou plutôt l'injustice dont elle était victime._

_"Cela est totalement contradictoire. Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis vue que comme une gêne selon le conseil, qu'importe mes agissements je serai toujours pointée du doigts." expliqua Hinata, tentant de raisonner Hiashi sur ses intentions. Il l'avait convoqué une énième fois dans son bureau afin de la rappeler l'ordre._

_Pourtant oui, Hinata voulait s'impliquer de tout son coeur dans ces affaires mais ils ne lui laissaient rien faire se contentant de lui faire sans cesse des reproches alimantant la déception que pouvait ressentir le patriarche Hyûga envers sa fille aînée._

_Hiashi souffla sentant sa patiente s'amenuir, il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à écouter les supplications de son enfant surtout quand le conseil était tant en ébullition. "Tu as toujours été une gêne Hinata aux yeux de tous pas seulement du conseil mais du clan tout entier."_

_Ses mots étaient tranchants atteignant directement le coeur de la jeune femme. Le courage et son attitude féroce précédent établi d'Hinata retombèrent humidifiant au passage ses orbes cristallins._

_Dans un dernier espoir, elle étudia méticuleusement son paternel décelant dans son visage froid et hautain à son intention seulement du mépris l'achevant silencieusement._

_"Trop faible, trop sensible, incapable de blesser quiconque même tuer des ennemis." continua-t-il brièvement. "Tu n'as pas les épaules pour diriger quoique ce soit ma fille, et même si cela est regrettable ce n'est hélas que le reflet de la réalité."_

_Humiliée, l'aînée de la famille principale ne sut quoi répondre directement retenant seulement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber prouvant encore une fois aux yeux de son géniteur son manque de force mentale et physique._

_"Sors !" ordonna Hiashi rempli d'animosité voyant sa fille conserver le silence depuis quelques instants maintenant incapable de se défendre. "Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu es une honte pour nous tous ici"_

_"Neji... si talentueux dire qu'il s'est sacrifié pour que tu vives aujourd'hui et que fais-tu de son sacrifice ? Gaspillage ! Inutile petite chialeuse !"_

_Les veines autour des yeux de l'homme étaient désormais visibles, exprimant toute le mécontentemment qui émanait de son être à l'encontre d'Hinata, celle-ci toujours immobile conserva la tête baissée avant de finalement le surprendre par l'expression dorénavant affichée sur son visage._

_Elle souriait, un sourire horriblement mordant réfletant tout ce que la jeune fille pouvait ressentir. "Tu as raison... père."_

_Sa voix sortie lisse, assurée une première pour l'aînée pourtant si retenue avec tout le monde surtout avec lui, ne manquant jamais de l'honorer avec pudeur comme elle se le devait._

_"Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?" continua-t-elle ne laissant aucune ouverture à l'homme pour répliquer. "Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas moi qui aurait du quitter ce monde ce jour-là." avoua Hinata amer avec ses propres pensées négatives._

_Néanmoins, l'aînée conserva son sourire s'inclinant une dernière fois, la femme aux yeux nacrées se sentit étrangement plus légère. "Je quitte le clan, tu ne me reverras plus."_

_Hinata ne se fatigua même pas à se retourner sachant pertinemment que son père ne l'arrêtera pas. Il l'avait assez dû la supporter toute sa vie. _

_De même, qu'elle ne put épargner un seul regard à sa soeur cadette recroquevillée près de la porte. Elle avait bien sûr depuis tout entendu depuis le début, Hinata avait déjà senti sa présence mais elle se sentait trop humiliée pour faire face à quiconque pas même sa soeur chérie._

_Montant rapidement à l'étage afin de boucler quelques affaires pour partir au plus vite, elle se surprit à ne plus vouloir verser de larmes._

_Ses yeux étaient totalement secs mais elle savait pertinemment son coeur pleurait à sa leur place. Sur le coup, Hinata se demanda si rejoindre ANBU ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée proposée à l'origine par Kurenai._

_Etre jounin lui accorderait un niveau de vie confortable mais devenir ninja d'élite lui permettrait d'acquérir des meilleures conditions de vie surtout maintenant qu'elle vivrait uniquement par ses propres moyens._

_Il fallait être fort, intrépide, stoique pour devenir ANBU ironiquement tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Hinata savait ouvertement qu'elle pourrait peut-être ne jamais passer les examens et échouer dès la première mission._

_Cependant, elle s'en fichait des risques. L'héritière déchue voulait reprendre le cours de sa vie en main, prouver qu'elle n'était au final pas si lamentable finalement._

_ANBU était une bonne occasion de rattraper dix-huit années passées de sa vie._

* * *

La première chose que remarque Hinata quand elle rentra au manoir fut les affaires éparpillées tout le long de l'escalier.

_Shorts, chaussettes, kunais, rouleaux_ appartenant approximativement à un garçon d'environ 125 cm qui selon la taille serait âgé de huit ans. Kazuki avait quitté en furie de la maison et au resserrement de la mâchoire de Sasuke à la vision du bazar à l'entrée, Hinata sentit la sueur coulée sur son front.

Le père de famille détestait le désordre, Sasuke était si maniaque au quotidien jusqu'aux moindres petites choses. Son premier réflex après être rentré de mission était d'aller se doucher directement sans le moindre détour même pour saluer ses enfants. De plus, il acceptait uniquement de porter des habits propres parfaitement repassés, rien d'autre.

Sasuke mettait un point d'honneur à la propreté et à l'organisation surtout en ce qui concernait les héritiers Uchiha ce que Hinata trouvait étrangement attrayant.

Il sentait toujours si incroyablement bon à la moindre occasion traînant cette odeur boisée et musquée caractéristique ne manquant jamais de lui faire tourner la tête. Sans oublier, ses petits gestes d'attention envers le trio Uchiha, essuyant leurs visagess parfois sales ou encore inspecter méticuleusement leurs vêtements à la recherche de trous ou tâches.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre, priant silencieusement que son fils ne se ferait pas trop taper fort les doigts en rentrant et se dépêcha d'aller donner un coup de main à son mari déjà penché à ramasser les affaires de l'aîné.

La matriarche entendant son époux marmonner dans sa barbe, l'appela doucement décidant de le distraire un tant soit peu de sa mauvaise humeur. "Isamu est aussi sorti tôt ? Ses chaussures ne sont plus à l'entrée." demanda-t-elle sobrement, le petit garçon ne l'avait pas informé de ses sorties comme il en avait l'habitude.

"Il est parti rendre visite à son grand-père avant d'aller à l'Académie." Sasuke informa son épouse des habitudes du garçon aux yeux pâles quoique les jumeaux l'accompagnaient souvent lors de ses visites menstruelles au clan Hyûga hors jour de mission. Ils adoraient leur grand-père surtout leur tante Hanabi même si Sasuke la trouvait un peu trop envahissante, surtout car excessivement surprotectrice avec sa grande soeur.

Le sourcil d'Hinata s'arqua à la mention de son paternel. "Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu, tu viens de dire qu'il est chez Hiashi ?" L'Uchiha observa attentivement sa femme, étonné de trouver ce regard inhabituellement féroce brûlant dans ses orbes clairs à la mention du vieux Hyûga.

Et rapidement la réalisation ne tarda pas à éclairer l'esprit du mâle, affichant dorénavant un sourire fourbe. _Oh_ elle ne souvenait toujours pas de s'être réconciliée avec son père, l'idée de voir Hiashi se faire remettre à sa place par sa fille encore une fois plût grandement à Sasuke.

Le père de famille ne supportait pas son beau-père, principalement pour le mauvais traitement qu'il affligea à son épouse lors de son enfance, laissant encore des séquelles sur sa personne notamment son manque de confiance en elle. Selon Sasuke, Hiashi méritait bien d'endurer à nouveau le traitement froid d'Hinata, le patriarche Hyûga n'avait pas assez souffert en compensation de ses actes.

Sa femme était trop bonne, il lui reprochait souvent sa gentillesse sans bornes même si d'un côté Sasuke l'enviait d'avoir un coeur si bon au point qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas à deux fois pour accorder son pardon à ceux qu'ils l'avaient tant blessé.

L'Uchiha pourrait lui apprendre à être plus méchante, le temps qu'elle retrouve totalement ses souvenirs. "Oui, Hinata." assura-t-il avec fausse désinvolture. "Cela te surprend ? Toutefois, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, tu peux toujours aller le chercher si tu veux."

"Tu es sa mère après tout, _mon_ _amour_." Hinata resserra sa prise sa prise sur les affaires de son enfant à l'invitation explicite de son mari. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses enfants aux mains de l'influence nocive de son père. La femme sentit le regard intense de l'homme sur elle et grimaça.

"M'accompagnerais-tu...?" interrogea la jeune femme aux longs cheveux usant inconsciemment de ses charmes sur son mari, le distrayant momentanément de sa vengeance à l'encontre du vieil homme.

Sasuke finit par lui assurer avec arrogance et à son grand soulagement. "Avec plaisir, ma chérie."

Hinata l'étudia la tête penchée, malgré tout elle avait un mauvais présentiment.

* * *

Hesaltation

27/08


	16. Une question d'acceptation

_Note de l'auteur : _Je me fais une petite publicité personnelle, j'ai sorti un one shot "La folie des grandeurs" sasuhina, allez le lire cela me ferait grandement plaisir! Ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose, ce fut rédigé sur un coup de tête...

Sinon, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis (merci à ceux qui le font et qui lisent régulièrement la fic!)

* * *

_**Une question d'acceptation**_

* * *

Confortablement positionné sur les genoux de Sasuke, Isamu Uchiha regarda celui-ci suspicieusement.

Au grand étonnement du petit garçon, sa mère et surtout son père le rejoignèrent au domaine Hyûga. Pourtant, Uchiha Sasuke détestait le clan Hyûga surtout son grand-père Hiashi, Isamu le savait pertinemment ou plutôt tout le monde en avait connaissance.

Même si sa tendre mère avait déjà insisté à plusieurs reprises sur le fait que les deux ne se haïssaient pas mais entrainaient plutôt des relations strictement cordiales, le 'cadet' Uchiha resta septique préférant réaliser lui-même une enquête sur le sujet.

Et ce qu'il trouva ne fut pas aussi rose que sa maman voulait lui présenter ; selon Nanadaime son paternel n'était pas aussi bon qu'aujourd'hui, il semblerait que sa mère est adoucie une bonne partie de sa personnalité mais que son grand-père est toujours eu du mal à l'accepter ; ou encore la version de tante Hanabi qui en roulant des yeux lui avait assurée que les deux aimaient chacun à leur manière _beaucoup_ _trop_ sa maman.

Il s'agirait donc d'après son point de vue d'une mini-rivalité entre eux plus qu'autre chose. Isamu resta perplexe face aux différentes versions surtout quand l'allure de son père fut un peu trop décontracté à son goût.

Sasuke ne se rendait que très rarement au complexe Hyuga et si l'homme s'y rendait -par conditions exceptionnels- il n'y restait jamais bien longtemps saluant à peine ses habitants. Le garçon comprit que la présence continue de son père en ses lieux était de mauvais augure.

"Papa ?" appela-t-il doucement ne voulant pas troubler son père qui s'occupait en passant une main distincte dans les cheveux de son fils attendant patiemment que sa femme finisse son entretien avec Hiashi. Sasuke toutefois se pencha au niveau de son jeune enfant. "Hn ?"

Isamu tordit ses doigts, concerné par la situation. "Cela fait longtemps qu'ils parlent non, tout va bien ?" Le regard du patriarche Uchiha se ramollit à l'inquiétude exprimer par son fils, il regretterait presque d'être un batard sans coeur des fois comme Naruto aimait le qualifier.

"Affaire de grands." offrit-il vaguement comme réponse qui ne semblait pas rassurer le petit, ce que Sasuke remarqua. "Pourquoi, trouves-tu le temps long ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'académie ?" Le garçon aux yeux pâles se mordit la lèvre tout en hochant vigoureusement la tête se relevant sur ses petits pieds quand il fut arrêter par les mains de l'homme.

Sasuke souleva Isamu du sol portant l'enfant dans ses bras, le sentant l'étreindre en retour -son poids léger étant insignifiant pour le père-, puis le stabilisa sur sa poitrine à l'aide d'une seule main."Passons au salon de thé avant de nous y rendre, celui que tu adores tant."

Un sourire timide fit apparition sur les lèvres de l'enfant au grand soulagement de Sasuke à l'évocation des sucreries dont il raffolait. L'Uchiha mâle pouvait blesser n'importe qui par ses agissements il s'en fichait, mais certainement pas sa famille ils étaient trop précieux pour lui.

Voir Isamu sourire si innocemment à son attention était comme une compensation pour toutes ses fautes.

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki resta la bouche ouverte observant attentivement les jumeaux Uchiha positionnés devant lui. Grands yeux noirs, lisses cheveux noirs, douce peau blanche et surtout incroyablement mignons !_

_Ses deux joues étaient teintées de rose face à ses adorables créatures respirant l'innocence. Comment pouvaient-ils partager le même sang que cet enfoiré ! Tout devait revenir à Hinata, ce fut impossible autrement..._

_"Cesse de les regarder de cette manière idiote, tu les effrayes." lui reprocha Sasuke témoin du mal aise évident de ses enfants. Kazuki sourit timidement quand Hitomi haussa les épaules, indifférente. Doucement, elle s'approcha de l'Hokage et vérifia une hypothèse._

_"Monsieur, c'est vrai que vous êtes aussi fort que mon papa ?" demanda la fille Uchiha curieuse de rencontrer le rival éternel de son père dont lui parlait si souvent sa mère._

_Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se gratter la tête, flatté les paroles admiratives de la petite princesse. "Oui, oui ! Exactement !" répondit-il énergiquement_

_"Oh !" les deux jumeaux partagèrent un regard excité avant de se tourner vers l'Hokage orange émerveillé. "C'est génial !" s'exclama Kazuki levant son poing en l'air. "Pourrait-on assister à un de vos combats un jour ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir._

_"Arf." se plaina Naruto, la main sous son menton dans l'exagération. "J'ai bien peur que cela ne se soit pas possible." Les réactions spontanées des enfants ne se firent pas attendre, la joie inscrite sur leur visage s'estompa automatiquement laissant une moue déçue sur leurs traits._

_Il s'agenouilla malgré tout à leur hauteur et d'un geste de la main les incita à s'approcher de lui afin de leur confier un secret. Ils demandèrent silencieusement l'accord à Sasuke, qui ennuyé par la comédie de son ami hocha tout de même la tête positivement._

_Souriants, Kazuki et Hitomi coururent en direction de leur oncle auto-proclamé. Naruto rit à leur enthousiasme avant de leur chuchoter à l'oreille._

_"La vérité, c'est que je suis bien plus puissant que votre père sauf qu'il a beaucoup trop honte de l'avouer alors il faudra le convaincre avant." Les jumeaux gloussèrent à ses mots mais couvrirent rapidement leurs rires à l'aide de leurs mains envoyant des regards coquins au patriarche Uchiha._

_Ce dernier laissa un mince sourire apparaître à l'entente des rires de sa descendance, conscient, qu'il devait être encore une fois la cible des bouffonneries de l'idiot. Cependant il amusait ses jumeaux, qui semblaient indirectement approuver l'héros du village._

_Sasuke secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il en avait vu assez. "Vous vous entendez bien tous les trois, je te les laisse un moment Naruto." L'Hokage qui affichait jusqu'à lors un grand sourire sur son visage se renfrogna. "Hein?"_

_"Je dois rejoindre Hinata au clan Hyûga, je ne serai pas long." dit-il à la stupeur du blond choqué par l'audace de son ami. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, malgré, qu'il soit désormais père de famille._

_Naruto protesta rapidement "Mais j'ai du travail à faire!" Cependant cela tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Sasuke l'ignorant ouvertement fixa du regard ses parfaites reproductions. "Soyez sages."_

_Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leur père avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée, salutations qui restèrent en arrière-plan en raison des cris de l'Hokage. "Sasuke ! Espèce de salaud, reviens-ici !"_

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme.

Hinata fut accueillie étonnamment chaleureusement dans son ancien clan, des plus jeunes aux plus vieux lui souriant à pleines dents. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de tel traitement de la part des Hyûga, ce fut très extrêmement agréable mais surtout totalement inhabituel.

De plus, son père n'était jamais bienveillant avec elle que ce soit dans sa posture ou son salut aujourd'hui rempli de tendresse d'autant plus à l'égard d'Isamu, son petit-fils. La Uchiha resta littéralement bouche bée devant la scène de son père agenouillé câlinant sans honte son cadet.

Hinata se demande où était passé sa personnalité aussi froide que sévère, ses mots cruels et son attitude arrogante. Elle semblait être dans un monde parallèle et se pinça légèrement afin de s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Pourtant, malgré toute la sympathie dont faisait face Hiashi vis à vis d'Isamu, Hinata ne put accepter le fait que son petit être chéri soit si proche de son père. Alors, ignorant ses futiles traitements de faveur précédents de la part des Hyûga, elle prit un rare ton sévère et lui ordonna sans détour. "Isamu, rentre à l'intérieur ton père t'attend."

Le garçonnet interpellé se retourna immédiatement en direction de sa mère quelque peu intriguée mais toute idée de riposte fut tût à la vue de l'expression fermée de sa mère contrastant avec son caractère habituellement si aimable. Il se détacha alors rapidement de son grand-père et sans se retourner une seule fois partit rejoindre Sasuke.

Hiashi abasourdi pour le comportement de sa fille aînée se releva prêt à lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand Hinata le devança. "Dis-moi père, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" Le patriarche Hyûga fronça les sourcils au timbre de voix d'Hinata, elle semblait profondément en colère contre lui mais pour une raison totalement inconnue.

"Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu t'intéresses désormais à ce qui se rapporte à la honte voire à la déception du clan tout entier ?" Son visage était profondément froissé dans le dégoût laissant Hiashi stupéfait avant qu'elle ne rît jaune. "Je comprends désormais, c'est parce qu'il possède du sang Uchiha que tu es si complaisant avec lui."

"Un hybride Uchiha-Hyûga, voilà pourquoi tu le chéris." cracha-t-elle ouvertement hostile à lui ne laissant pas une seule ouverture à l'homme pour riposter. "La puissance c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, tu ne dois même pas le voir comme un être humain mais une machine." Son père ne savait quoi répondre à sa fille dans l'immédiat, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et la première cause de cette colère dirigée contre lui ne pouvait avoir qu'un nom.

"Cet Uchiha de malheur." expira Hisashi sentant cette haine familière brûlée en son être à la pensée de l'homme. "Ma fille, je ne sais pas ce que ce démon t'a raconté-." "Silence !" interrompu immédiatement Hinata sentant son aura s'intensifiée, elle se sentait perdre le contrôle sur son propre corps sous le coup des émotions. "N'ose pas prononcer le nom de mon mari en ces termes surtout quand ils te correspondraient le plus."

"Sasuke ne m'a jamais fait de mal comme tu me l'as fait et même si un beau jour, il le ferait ce ne serait rien comparé à tous ce que tu m'as fait enduré toute ma vie." expliqua-t-elle durement à l'horreur d'Hiashi. La Uchiha ne fut pas si passionnée au sujet de sa nouvelle affiliation depuis la dernière discussion qu'ils partagèrent il y a sept années de ça.

Hinata se moquait des pensées que pouvait une nouvelle fois porter son père à son propos, elle avait assez perdue de temps à chercher son attention durant sa jeunesse. Il était l'heure de penser à la préservation physique et mentale de sa descendance. "Ne t'approche plus de lui ou de mes enfants surtout des héritiers Uchiha. Tu ne mérites pas leur amour, ces derniers trop purs pour toi et tes projets pervers pour le 'bien être' du clan."

"Hinata..." Son père prononça son prénom peiné, profondément blessé par les mots de l'héritière déchue dorénavant à la tête du clan Uchiha. Une petite fille sur qui personne n'aurait misé il y a encore quelques années et qui s'est révélé étonnamment surprenante. "Tu as remarqué ? Je ne te demande même pas de ne pas t'approcher de moi tu m'as assez fui comme la peste toutes ses années."

"Reste loin de ma famille sinon..." ses yeux pâles prirent une unique lueur de bleu, ses iris adoptant un motif floral brillant. "Je ne répondrais plus de mes actes." Les lèvres d'Hiashi restèrent scellés car il ne savait quoi répondre à ses menaces.

Le patriarche Hyûga eut cette sensation que pour une fois les rôles furent inversés. Il ne parlait pas d'égale à égale comme ce fameux jour, où ils purent enfin se réconcilier et mettre leurs différents de côté. En cet instant, Hinata exprimait au grand jour ce qu'elle portait sur son cœur qui ne manqua pas de briser celui du père de famille.

N'avaient-ils pas fait la paix, établis de bonnes relations il y a sept années de cela ? à quoi pouvait-être dû ce retournement de situations?

Hiashi en avait aucune idée mais il préféra se taire que d'oser faire face à Hinata surtout après sa démonstration de puissance. Elle montrait finalement le charisme nécessaire pour guider, éduquer des troupes et leur imposer le respect.

Sa sensibilité semblait-il n'avait jamais été une faiblesse mais au contraire une force non exploitée à son plein potentiel jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le patriarche Hyûga regrettait toujours autant ses anciennes paroles et encore plus aujourd'hui.

Hanabi témointe de la scène entière, s'approcha à petit pas de sa soeur confuse par son changement inhabituel de personnalité quand le sourire tendre affichée sur le visage d'Hinata l'arrêta.

L'aînée Hyûga referma lentement les yeux émue, sentant la piqure familière des larmes menaçant de s'écouler le long de ses joues. Hinata était prête à partir ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la vue de sa soeur sans être prise d'immenses regrets.

"J'aurais tant aimé que les choses se passent différemment."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha rentra au manoir après une longue journée pour une grande partie passée enfermé dans la tour de l'Hokage.

Après avoir dépenser une bonne partie de sa matinée avec son fils cadet -sans compter l'incident avec Hinata-, il dut en compensation redoubler d'efforts pour régler quelques affaires internes au village qui trainaient depuis un bon moment.

Le patriarche Uchiha soupira longuement relevant finalement le calme des lieux, il avait manqué le dîner mais surtout le coucher des enfants. Il tenait toujours à être toujours présent pour ces derniers surtout pendant cette période c'est-à-dire depuis l'annonce de l'amnésie de sa femme.

Même si les choses semblaient s'être considérablement améliorer. Sasuke ne craignait plus pour sa femme, elle se débrouillait parfaitement désormais habituée au rôle de matriarche Uchiha en atteste le seul éclairage du manoir en provenance du bureau.

L'Uchiha mâle s'y rendit alors curieux de l'état de sa femme après son intercation avec son père. Il ne l'avait revu depuis son départ du composé Hyûga avec Isamu, et Sasuke se demandait comment l'échange s'était déroulé.

Autant pour lui la réponse ne se fut pas attendre à la vision de sa femme accoudée sur le meuble en bois rédigeant -je ne sais quel papier encore-, ses yeux rougis et le léger enflement de son nez furent suffisant à l'homme pour comprendre. Son épouse était dévastée partageant sa mauvaise habitude de se réfugier dans le travail quand tout aller mal.

"Tu te sens bien ?" demanda-t-il faisait lever les yeux encore humides de la femme vers lui qui sourit en guise de salutation. "Oui" répondit-elle faiblement mais l'Uchiha savait lire entre ses mensonges. Il contourna le bureau s'y penchant, les bras croisés près d'Hinata qui conserva sa posture rigide.

Son sourcil levé exprimait tout son scepticisme quand la jeune femme ne put que rire nerveusement. "D'accord, je l'accorde cela c'est mal passé par ma faute." avoua-t-elle tout bas. Sasuke était désormais très intéressé, l'incitant silencieusement à développer. Qu'avait pu faire son adorable épouse de si grave pour être prit d'autant de remords ?

"J'ai surréagi Sasuke... je lui ai jeté toute ma frustration au visage sans penser à deux fois aux enfants, à Hanabi ou encore à moi-même..." confia Hinata provoquant chez l'homme un léger pincement au coeur; c'était en partie lui qui l'avait poussé à s'affirmer devant Hiashi au détriment de toutes autres relations familiales.

Sasuke se rendit alors compte que la méchanceté et toute ses dérivés ne correspondaient en aucun cas à sa personne. Il sentit alors de nouveau le poids de la culpabilité pesé sur ses épaules, l'homme devait la vérité à sa femme.

"Hinata." commença-t-il conservant son regard sombre ancré dans ses yeux clairs. "C'est en partie de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'inciter à le rencontrer."

Face à ses aveux, la Uchiha secoua la tête balayant la responsabilité de l'homme dans l'histoire. Ce fut ses propres paroles qu'elle prononça de tout coeur pas les siennes, il lui avait juste présenter la voie pour s'affirmer. "Non, je dois te remercier." corrigea Hinata surprenant l'homme une nouvelle fois par son énorme bonté.

"Sans toi je n'aurais pas osé m'opposer à lui et j'aurais enduré sans rien dire qu'il approche mes enfants même si la pensée qu'il puisse les nuire de quelque manière que ce soit me répugne." Hinata fixa son poing serré ressentant encore des bribes de colère en elle.

Sasuke se redressa prenant en même temps la poignée de la femme dans sa main la tirant vers lui. Désormais face à lui, Hinata sentit le bras de l'homme se resserrer autour sa taille, leurs visages désormais proches. "Hinata, ose me dire en face que tu ne regrettes pas." défia-t-il clairement.

La jeune femme était comme absente, plongée dans la mer onyx de son mari. Ses lèvres pourtant bougèrent laissant passer ses quelques sons striés. "Non...je..ne." la fin resta en suspend avaler par la bouche de l'homme qui l'embrassa avidement.

Malgré le resentiment qu'elle traînait vis à vis de sa soeur, Hinata ne pouvait lui en vouloir et la réalisation rendit fou l'homme l'interprétant comme une preuve évidente de son amour envers sa personne.

Et comme un aimant, elle l'attirait, le soumettait, lui faisant perdre tout raisonnement mental par sa pureté sans failles. Pourtant Sasuke était conscient qu'il se trouvait actuellement en terrain glissant. Hinata était une femme sans pareille et si parfaite que face à un homme rempli de défauts comme lui, il pourrait facilement la perdre au profit d'un autre à cause des ses agissements.

La pensée était inacceptable et ainsi usant de tout le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa personne Sasuke mit fin au baiser, préférant reposer son menton sur sa chevelure soyeuse. "Je te promets que tout va s'arranger, Hinata." dit l'Uchiha d'une manière rassurante.

Inspirant à plein nez son odeur floral, il laissa son désir en suspens au profit de l'apaisement de sa femme même si l'écoute de la respiration quelque peu saccadée de la femme fit momentanément baisser ses défenses.

L'Uchiha ne pouvait plus se retenir si longtemps éloigné de la chaleur de sa femme sans rien faire surtout quand elle était si triste. Ses mains remontèrent dans son dos dans de longs mouvement de va-et-vient faisait soupirer son épouse dans ses bras de contentement.

Elle adorait ses légères touches plaidant silencieusement pour plus, avec lui l'ancienne Hyûga était sûre de pouvoir faire face à n'importe qu'elle type de situation. Toutefois, Hinata mit rapidement ses pensées inavouables de côté au profit d'une affaire plus urgente qui clignotait sans cesse dans son esprit. Ce moment intime aussi agréable qu'il pouvait être correspondait au moment idéal pour lui en faire part ou du moins en partie.

"Sasuke ?" appela la femme incertaine dans un premier abord, reconnaissante que l'homme la serrait si fort contre lui cachant son visage rougit de sa vue. "Hn ?" dit l'Uchiha distrait sentant la fatigue finalement agir sur son corps. "Je voulais te demander, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner en visite officiel au pays des rivières ?"

Sa voix était étouffée par le tissu de son haut mais l'homme entendit distinctement chacun de ses mots bien qu'il ne soit pas assez attentif pour attraper cette petite hésitation dans son ton. "En visite officiel ?"

"Oui" souffla-t-elle écœurée de devoir utiliser exactement les mêmes raisons que Yuro lui recommanda lors de la soirée. "Ce serait une bonne opportunité pour notre renommé à l'international non ? Le prestigieux clan Uchiha faisait le premier pas en direction des alliés." s'exclama Hinata faussement excitée par l'offre qu'elle lui proposait.

"C'est une bonne idée que tu as là." accorda Sasuke sentant ses paupières lourdes étant bercé ainsi par la chaleur de son épouse, pressée étroitement contre son corps. "Néanmoins, le voyage sera assez difficile avec les enfants pour faire en sorte que cela n'entrave pas leurs examens ou missions..."

"Ah, ce n'est pas comme ça..." précisa Hinata se mordant la langue, honteuse de devoir mentir si ouvertement pour justement les protéger. "Ce sera seulement toi et moi, là-bas."

Immédiatement, Sasuke se recula de sa femme, l'observant attentivement à la recherche du moindre indice sur son visage qui pourrait expliquer sa proposition inattendue de passer un moment prolongé seul en sa compagnie surtout après tout ces événements. "Es-tu sûre ?"

Elle sourit, refusant de croiser son regard jouant la carte de la timidité par peur qu'il ne la déstabilise de son regard pointu et ne l'oblige à déballer tout son plan. "Oui..." Sasuke resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'accepter à une condition "Seulement, deux jours." précisa-t-il.

L'homme ne savait s'il pourrait tenir plus longtemps que 48 heures d'affilées en sa compagnie sans littéralement lui sauter dessus. "Merci Sasuke." dit-elle cette fois sincèrement, même si à cet instant elle voulait plutôt dire merci de me faire tant confiance aveuglément quand je ne le mérite clairement pas, espérant secrètement qu'il comprenne ses intentions le moment voulu.

Hinata sentit alors l'homme se pencher en sa direction afin de lui attribuer son fameux baiser de bonne nuit sur le front quand elle le surprit en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds rencontrant ses lèvres fines. Sa journée fut un véritable désastre mais étonnamment si cela serait à refaire, elle le referait sans hésiter malgré toute l'amertume qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Tôt ou tard, Hinata aurait dû faire face à son père et l'ancienne Hyûga était reconnaissante envers Sasuke de l'avoir inciter à s'imposer, seule la conclusion de l'interaction aurait pu étre différente. Cependant, la matriarche Uchiha n'était pas naive, il eut bien eu un moment de sa vie où père et fille se reconcillièrent mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas en entendre parlé aussi égoiste cela pouvait sonné.

La Uchiha avait besoin de réconfort que seuls les bras de Sasuke pouvait lui offrir mais elle sentait que cela n'était pas suffisant, même son mari lui-même ne semblait pas pleinement satisfait car il était vraie qu'il manquait une chose. Une intimité précise s'exprimant de manière purement physique additionnée aux sentiments qu'ils pouvaient partager rendant le tout sulfureux.

Elle le désirait éperdument pourtant le baiser ne dura pas longtemps correspondant tout au mieux à une légère caresse sur les fines lèvres de l'homme, la jeune femme se repositionnant instantanément sur ses pieds.

Elle encercla néanmoins le cou de son époux de ses bras à la suite et prit d'une audace sans précédent exigea de but en blanc. "Dors avec moi ce soir, Sasuke."

L'Uchiha mâle surpris par sa demande inespérée grogna douloureusement en réponse ; elle était trop tentante, il était à bout mais Sasuke parvint tout de même à la prévenir. "Je ne pourrais pas me retenir, Hinata."

Cette dernière sourit pressant sa poitrine pleine contre son torse musclé, réduisant à néant ses résistances. "Ne te retiens pas."

* * *

Hesaltation

29/08


	17. Cheminement affectif

_Note de l'auteur :_Cette histoire est Rated T, désolée à tout ceux qui s'attendait à un lemon, j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop honte d'écrire et surtout de détailler (comme pour mon style d'écriture) ce genre de scènes.

Toutefois profitez et merci!

* * *

**_Cheminement affectif_**

* * *

Il y avait une chose qu'Hinata Uchiha préférait chez Sasuke plus que tout, c'était bien évidemment ses yeux. _Noir et violet_. Un mélange étonnamment fascinant.

La main de la femme balaya la frange de l'homme, exposant désormais à sa vue les deux paupières clauses refermant les couleurs qu'elles aimaient tant.

Bien que son Rinnegan pouvait être à première vue effrayant pour le plus grand nombre, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retrouver à le contempler envouter par l'exotisme de son iris.

Il y avait une intensité propre à Sasuke se reflétant dans son regard qui ne manquait pas de l'ébranler, l'Uchiha était certes un homme de peu de mots mais ses yeux parlaient assurément pour lui.

D'un regard ; sévère Sasuke pouvait faire trembler des nations, concerné ; rassurer ses enfants ou bestial ; la mener à bout. Pupilles dilatées, vision trouble embrumée par le désir, Hinata rougit au souvenir encore frais dans son esprit.

Lubrique, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari, honteuse de se laisser si facilement distraire par ses pensées pêcheresses.

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, laissant ses doigts fins tracer distinctement les contours marqués de son visage masculin. Adorable, pensa-t-elle attendrie face à l'expression décontractée peinte sur son profil d'habitude si impassible.

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, l'ancienne Hyûga n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir qualifier Sasuke de mignon ou encore partager une telle intimité.

Entre temps, Hinata avait appris à le connaître un minimum ; ses habitudes, ses expressions, ses réactions même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tant de choses à encore apprendre sur lui. Sasuke Uchiha était un personnage complexe, difficile à cerner seule une complicité unique lui permettrait d'appréhender les profondeurs de son être.

Et la seule chose que la Uchiha souhaitait était de pouvoir attendre une nouvelle fois ce lieu, le déconcerter à son tour comme il le faisait avec si facilement. Ancien vengeur, homme froid à la personnalité morne résultat de son enfance tragique ; Hinata voulait soigner ses blessures, embrasser ses cicatrices, refermer les plaies de son cœur à jamais.

Un travail difficile s'étendant sur la longueur mais la mère de famille était déterminée à prendre soin de son homme, le combler de son possible. Et lentement, le destin s'avérer jouer en sa faveur ; ses souvenirs certes encore emmêlés faisaient peu à peu leur apparition dans sa conscience.

Elle se souvenait de choses qui pouvaient peut-être paraître idiotes mais qui était de son point vue -après avoir laissé telle une coquille vide-, d'une extrême importance.

Sasuke buvait son café noir sans une once de sucre ou goutte de lait, il raffolait de ses plats uniquement salés entretenant une aversion claire à tout mets sucrés. Son aliment préféré était la tomate et l'Uchiha aimait terminer ses journées avec un bon verre de saké.

Hinata pouvait se rappeler clairement d'avoir partagé plus d'une fois participer à ce petit moment de détente alcolisé peut-être innocent aux premiers abords mais qui finissait hélas parfois de manière plus _vilaine_.

Sasuke était à l'évidence un homme très passionné dans chacun de ses actes en atteste les nombreuses marques d'amour visibles à la lumière jour. Toutefois, la femme ne pouvait le blâmer quand fiévreuse elle implorait pour plus.

Combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas prononcer son nom à bout de souffle la veille ? Son souffle saccadé et sa voix éraillée à force de crier et gémir sans cesse à son attention.

Les yeux clos, serrant de toutes ses forces les draps sous elle, l'ancienne Hyûga ne pouvait être que victime du plaisir que l'Uchiha lui accordait même s'il l'avait prévenu plusieurs fois de ne pas le tenter.

La femme semblait-elle aimée provoquer son compagnon inconsciente ou plutôt avide des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner au plus grand plaisir de Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas d'excuses ni d'échappatoires sous son contrôle, une fois seulement après s'être assurer moulte fois de son consentement car suite à son accord, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

Inhalant son parfum viril, Hinata pouvait y distinguer cette légère odeur de sueur mélangé témoin de leurs précédentes activités et elle ne put qu'étouffer un gémissement sentant au même moment Sasuke s'agiter sous elle.

L'homme battit des cils pour retrouver son épouse confortablement blottie contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, sa main féminine se reposant désormais sur son torse nu.

Il reprit peu à peu sa conscience mais ne put taire un grognement de satisfaction à cette sensation indescriptible de se réveiller avec sa femme à ses côtés, le câlinant. Sa prise sur ses hanches se renforça et d'un seul mouvement il l'allongea sur le lit, la dominant de toute sa carrure imposante.

Ainsi, il put admirer librement les joues rougies de son épouse, celle-ci qui de ses yeux vitreux fuyait ouvertement son regard pénétrant.

"Des mauvaises pensées ..." gronda l'Uchiha d'humeur joueuse, à la grande consternation de la femme. Il se recula de sa forme sinueuse admirant sans retenue sa petite femme allongée sur les draps totalement à sa merci.

Automatiquement, Hinata haleta à la sensation de froid rampant sur son corps et croisa les bras sur ses seins nus consciente de sa nudité totale. Sasuke rit malicieusement prenant ses poignées dans ses mains les éloignant de son alléchante poitrine observant sa femme rougir mille nuances de rouge.

"Ne te cache pas de moi, Hinata." dit-il plus sérieusement cette fois-ci, se penchant au niveau de son oreille y déposant des baisers papillons tout le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, avant de mordiller et sucer sans relâche la peau au niveau de ses clavicules.

"Surtout quand tu es si parfaite." L'Uchiha pouvait entendre les légères 'protestations' d'Hinata à ses touches bien qu'elles sonnassent plus comme des encouragements à ses oreilles.

Ses mains masculines alors remontèrent ses côtes caressant la peau douce de son abdomen de ses doigts quand sa bouche ne resta pas en reste traçant un chemin le long la vallée de ses seins à son nombril.

Là, il releva la tête plantant son regard sombre dans le sien la toisant méchamment. Oui, il jouait avec elle la poussant à bout comme elle le fit si bien hier soir, Sasuke avait une étroite relation avec la vengeance après tout, il était un expert dans ce domaine.

"Comment vont mon bébé et sa mère, aujourd'hui ?" fredonna-t-il jouant maintenant la carte de l'innocence poussant à bout sa pauvre épouse désemparée.

L'Uchiha caressait du bout du doigt le ventre encore plat faisant frissonner la femme sous lui si réactive au plus insignifiantes de ses touches. "Sasuke..." souffla-t-elle erratique en réponse à ses provocations à peine voilée.

Les coins de ses lèvres de Sasuke se recourbèrent en un subtil sourire à son plaidoyer mais il continua à ignorer délibérément ses demandes préférant communiquer avec son futur nouveau-né.

"Ils n'ont pas à s'en faire même s'ils vont un peu mal, quoiqu'il arrive papa sera présent pour les protéger." promit solennellement l'homme déposant un baiser au bas de son ventre gagnant un sourire d'Hinata vite effacer par le gémissement qui quitta ses lèvres quand il descendit plus au Sud.

Avant la naissance des jumeaux, Sasuke n'avait pas conscience de ce que représentait le fait d'être père. Il a toujours nourri cette envie de récréer la famille qui lui fut arrachée à un si jeune âge sans savoir réellement ce que cela impliquait.

Désormais père trois, bientôt quatre enfants il eut tout le temps de se rendre compte à quel point sa descendance était importante pour lui.

Ils avaient fait rebattre son cœur dans sa poitrine si longtemps alimenter par la haine. Maintenant, le patriarche Uchiha se battrait de toutes ses forces à la préservation de ses êtres qui lui étaient plus chers de tout même des cachotteries de leur propre mère.

Hinata était incapable de mentir semblable à un livre ouvert, Sasuke connaissait son corps et âme comme s'il l'avait fabriqué de ses propres mains.

La préoccupation qui occupait ses traits quand elle était distraite signifiait beaucoup. _Quelque chose n'allait pas._ Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas encore conscience et la réalisation l'agaça.

Sa femme ne lui faisait pas encore pleinement confiance pour lui confier tout ce qui pesait sur sa conscience, le père de famille pouvait la comprendre dans un sens, ses réactions n'étaient pas toujours les plus optimales cependant ils étaient censés tout partager surtout leurs peurs mutuelles.

Alors, il devait la faire tomber complétement dans ses filets d'une certaine manière. Elle devait venir à lui, le chercher pour toutes affaires ou encore le réclamer comme pour cette nuit car Sasuke ne pouvait s'imposer à elle, comme il le fit dans le passé par peur de l'effrayer.

Il en avait fait l'amer expérience lors de sa dernière crise de jalousie. Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre une bonne fois pour toute son cœur était de jouer l'actif aux allures passives.

L'Uchiha la laisserait le manipuler à sa guise, il s'en fichait car au final ce fut toujours lui qui tenait les rênes.

L'amour était une guerre, Sasuke un grand stratège.

* * *

Kazuki Uchiha cligna des yeux sentant les larmes obstruées sa vision.

Maman était de retour ? Osa-t-il espérer observant sa mère rayonnante, se penchant à sa hauteur lui présentant de son beau sourire ses deux bentos pour la journée fermement suspendu dans chaque main.

"Je me souv-" Hinata secoua la tête se rattrapant rapidement. "Je sais que tu es souvent en retard le matin ce qui te fait sauter le petit déjeuner..." expliqua-t-elle doucement.

"Alors je t'ai fait deux boîtes repas, d'accord ? Mange directement le premier quand tu arrives au terrain d'entraînement." recommanda chaudement la mère de famille lui transmettant les paquets repas.

"Tu as besoin de bien manger pour grandir !" ajouta Hinata secouant son index en sa direction, le même geste qu'elle utilisait pour l'inciter à terminer correctement son assiette à table.

Kazuki pourtant resta silencieux face à son optimisme, seul le léger tremblement de ses lèvres pouvait trahir ses pensées. L'ancienne Hyûga quant à elle fronça les sourcils interpellée par le manque de réaction de la part de son fils.

"Kazuki ?" appela-t-elle inquiète mais son aîné continua à renifler gardant son regard baissé afin de cacher son émotion. Sa mère refaisait doucement son apparition au sein du foyer laissant sa maladresse initiale à une douce chaleur empreignant de nouveau le manoir et ses habitants.

Une main vola automatiquement à la poitrine de la femme attendrie par la vue de son fils si touché par un simple repas supplémentaire, ignorante de la signification cachée derrière. Toutefois, Hinata s'accroupit puis prenant le visage de l'héritier Uchiha en coupe et de ses pouces elle caressa affectueusement ses joues trempées.

"Chhh..." rassura-t-elle d'une douce voix puis demanda dans le même registre mais cette-fois d'un ton faussement accablée affichant une mine déconfite. "Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange, tu n'aimes pas ma nourriture ?"

Les orbes noires de Kazuki s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur à ses mots secouant vigoureusement la tête, il assura d'un timbre de voix quelque peu fort preuve de toute sa détermination à lui prouver le contraire. "Non maman ! Jamais ! Ta nourriture est la plus délicieuse du monde !"

Hinata rit en réponse à l'enthousiasme à peine voilée de son fils, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine afin d'apaiser son chagrin. "Dis-moi alors pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ?" demanda-t-elle distinctement reposant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

L'expression de Kazuki se ramollit se détendant à sa simple présence maternelle, son odeur réconfortante le berçait dans ses bras l'aidant à se calmer comme quand il était encore nourrisson.

Il se rendit alors compte que ses pleurs avaient déjà mouillé le cou de sa mère mais il l'ignora l'étreignant encore plus fort, tout comme Hinata lui caressant affectueusement le dos ne semblant guère dérangée par son chemisier désormais humide.

Le garçon hoqueta contrôlant de son possible sa voix tremblante, étouffée en plus de cela par leur proximité. "Mer..ci..snif.. ! M..erci ma..man !" Ses remercîments remplis d'innocence touchèrent directement le coeur d'Hinata, le réchauffant comme jamais auparavant.

Elle était consciente que pour un petit garçon de son âge portant un si lourd poids sur ses épaules -d'hériter prodigue Uchiha- ce n'était pas facile tous les jours surtout éloigné si intimement de sa mère.

Hinata porta de son mieux l'enfant dans ses bras, l'incitant à lui montrer sa petite bouille rougie. Il releva ses grands yeux noirs trempés rencontrant directement le sourire bienveillant de sa génitrice.

"De rien, mais à l'avenir n'hésites pas à me dire si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, d'accord ?" incita-t-elle présentant son petit doigt en signe d'engagement auquel Hazuki répondit directement, secouant leurs mains désormais liées.

Il hocha la tête agitant ses cheveux noirs et ces derniers vinrent frôlés la mâchoire de sa mère qui rit à la sensation des brins épais chatouillant son menton.

Kazuki rougit écoutant le rire familier résonner dans ses oreilles et plus à l'aise l'enfant décida de confier à sa mère une des raisons de ses désagréments actuelles. "Hitomi est m-méchante avec moi, elle ne veut même plus me réveiller pour les missions..."

"Hum ?" s'étonna Hinata devant la confidence sans langue de bois de son fils, légèrement irritée par ses révélations. "Et pourquoi, donc ?" demanda-t-elle gravement à l'évocation du comportement déplacée de sa fille. Kazuki sursauta, maman pouvait être en ange en comparaison à son père mais elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse surtout en colère voire parfois plus que le patriarche Uchiha.

Il craignait secrètement pour sa sœur jumelle alors le garçon modifia quelque peu sa version. "Aah... un petit différent entre nous.."

C'était un mensonge blanc, ni spécialement vrai, ni spécialement faux et heureusement pour lui, cela semblait suffire à sa mère qui soupirant d'exaspération lui répondit.

"Je vais lui parler, d'accord ? Pendant ce temps, c'est moi qui te réveillerai." assura la matriarche Uchiha. Il semblait que le petit garçon ait de nombreux problèmes de sommeil qui provoquerait chez lui cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours se réveiller en retard même lors d'événements importants.

Cependant, Kazuki l'arrêta instantanément. "Tu as déjà beaucoup de travail et papa..." Hinata leva un sourcil à l'évocation de son mari, elle ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait référence ainsi.

"Et papa?" répéta-t-elle intriguée. "Il doit être fâché contre moi, je ne l'ai pas encore croisé depuis..." La fin de la phrase resta en suspens, le jeune garçon se laissant distraire par les mains de sa mère agrippant les siennes, le soutenant silencieusement.

_Après avoir sortie en laissant la maison en désordre _pensa Hinata grimaçante. "D'accord... d'accord..." dit-elle calmant les aprioris de son fils. "Si je te le propose mon cœur, c'est que le je le veux et peux, alors..."

La mère tapota le nez de son aîné insistant sur chacun de ses mots avant de sourire brillamment à sa plus grande joie. "Je. M'en. Occupe."

Kazuki gloussa amusé par le comportement de sa mère qui satisfaite par la joie peinte sur le visage de son fils, lui fit signe de s'approcher afin de lui confier un secret.

"Papa ne va pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain, tu devrais t'en aller maintenant." lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille inquiète pour son enfant, elle devait absolument parler à Sasuke avant qu'il ne le punisse sévèrement à leur prochaine rencontre.

L'héritier Uchiha écarquilla les yeux dans la réalisation et empochant les bentos posés par terre à ses côtés s'enfuit, il n'oublia cependant pas d'embrasser au passage chacune des joues de sa sauveuse.

Hinata souffla, être mère pouvait être compliquée parfois.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki était habitué à beaucoup de choses surtout à la fâcheuse tendance de son meilleur ami à apparaître inopinément dans son bureau sans prévenir, bien qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas si disposé à fermer les yeux sur son manque de politesse.

L'Hokage plongeait dans la rédaction d'un papier d'une extrême importance ne put que souffler sentant la presque imperceptible présence de Sasuke. Il releva la tête rencontrant le visage stoïque de l'homme, Naruto se plaignit irrité. "Combien de fois, dois-je te dire de frapper avant de rentrer !"

L'Uchiha leva un sourcil à la réaction inhabituelle de son ami, il devait être habitué à ses apparitions depuis le temps. Face à son regard interrogateur, Naruto détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Je me suis un peu disputé ce matin avec Sakura, voilà tout." Que devait-il faire quand elle lui reprochait de ne pas prendre assez soin de lui ? Elle était déjà son monde, bon sang ! Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Sasuke roula des yeux en réponse indifférents aux histoires du couple avant de jeter négligemment le dossier sur son bureau où plutôt les papiers qu'Hinata prit soin de parfaitement remplir à propos de leur visite officiel à Katabami Kinzan.

Naruto curieux mit de côté ses documents au profit de la demande de l'homme, il en prit rapidement connaissance surpris de savoir que Sasuke et Hinata voulaient jouer les ambassadeurs.

"Deux jours ? Pays des rivières ?" s'étonna-t-il, personne n'osait réellement se rendre dans cet endroit si ce n'est... _Oh_ _le_ _coquin_ ! "Oi ! Tu ne penses pas que ce soit un peu tard pour la lune de miel Sasuke ?! Vous avez déjà trois enfants !" Sasuke ricana à sa réaction puérile avant de rectifier avec fierté. "Quatre."

Naruto resta la bouche ouverte avant de pointer le doigt en sa direction, accusateur. "Bâtard ! Elle vient à peine de se rétablir et toi, tu, tu ! Bégaya-t-il scandalisé par le manque de tact de l'ex-vengeur.

Avant que tout le village ne soit au courant de sa vie privée avec sa femme à cause du manque de discrétion de son dirigeant, l'Uchiha le coupa maintenant agacer. "Ça s'est passé avant tout cela idiot et même cela ne te regarde pas."

Dépitée, l'Hokage orange déplora. "Pauvre Hinata-chan..." Naruto se demandant comment elle pouvait le supporter au quotidien au point de désirer agrandir leur famille, Sasuke était une prise de tête à lui seul alors avec des enfants...

Il avait déjà du mal à gérer les siens surtout quand ils étaient en compagnie des héritiers Uchiha, plus précisèment l'héritière. Hitomi arrivait toujours à se retrouver dans des situations les plus insolites et fut plus d'une fois convoquée dans son bureau en raison de ses farces.

Toutefois, l'Uzumaki fut rapidement désemparée à la vue de la princesse Uchiha le suppliant de ses orbes noirs de ne rien communiquer à son père sur ses bêtises occasionnelles. Naruto n'était pas sans coeur ou plutôt la petite fille l'avait gagné depuis le premier jour qu'elle le rencontra lui et les Uzumaki.

Sa fille aînée correspondait à sa meilleure amie sans oublier que son fils cadet semblait entretenir des sentiments à son égard malgré qu'elle soit bien plus âgée que lui.

Hitomi était très populaire pour son âge de par ses allures angéliques même si l'arrogance et sa posture hautaine la caractérisait plus comme une reproduction de Sasuke enfant. _Foutu_ _charme_ _Uchiha_ pensa l'Uzumaki au souvenir de la sœur jumelle de Kazuki.

Naruto ne pouvait donc pas rapporter ses agissements au patriarche Uchiha connaissant parfaitement comment il allait réagir, l'Hokage se rabattait donc sur les travaux d'intérêts généraux réduisant souvent à néant le temps libre de la petite fille ; compensation égale.

Néanmoins Naruto déposa sa signature la feuille la tendant à Sasuke qui la prit immédiatement. "Tu me redevras ça." lui indiqua le chef du village." Sasuke se moqua avant de lui demander. "Des nouvelles sur Yuro ?"

L'Uzumaki retrouva son sérieux à l'évocation d'une des affaires les plus importants en cours, il se pencha sur sa chaise tapotant de son stylo un des reposes bras de son siège imposant. "Quelques ANBU envoyés en repérage ont dressé un portrait-robot du type, mais il reste assez vague personne n'a pu réellement l'approcher si ce n'est ta femme."

Sasuke sourit cruellement s'il avait connaissance de son apparence, le père de famille pourrait plus rapidement l'appréhender et réduire ce fumier en cendres. "Pourrais-je le voir ?" demanda-t-il automatiquement sa voix laissant trahir son excitation grandissante à l'idée de lui faire payer pour avoir causé du tort à sa délicieuse épouse.

Naruto tressaillit observant la soif de sang affiché sur les traits de son ami, un grand malade. "Il est entre les mains de Shikamaru passe le voir."

Le patriarche Uchiha hocha la tête prête à repartir quand sa conscience le stoppa. "Fleurs ?" proposa-t-il comme opportunité pour se racheter aux yeux de son épouse. L'Uzumaki le regarda penaud attendant que Sasuke précise ses propos. "Offre des fleurs à Sakura, Naruto."

"Ah ." dit-il dans la compréhension puis frotta sa barbe imaginaire. "Je ne pense pas que quelque chose d'aussi simple va marcher, elle est très en colère." Intérieurement Sasuke se sentit reconnaissant envers Hinata d'être si simple, facile à vivre.

Les rares fois où il se disputait, l'Uchiha savait que sa femme ne restait pas indéfiniment en colère contre lui. Au point, où souvent l'homme se demandait parfois si elle ne le pardonnait pas automatiquement incapable d'être en colère contre quelqu'un pendant une période indéterminée.

Un bijou, une rose ou un vêtement à son attention était suffisant pour la faire pleurer et lui faire oublier ses fautes, émue de recevoir un cadeau de la part de son mari si avenant. On était très loin du cliché de la princesse Hyûga pourrie, gâtée.

L'expression de Sasuke se ramollit au souvenir, il lui apporterait quelque chose en rentrant juste pour revoir le visage de sa femme une nouvelle fois si comblée par des actes si banals mais si chère à son cœur sensible.

L'Uchiha se retourna alors dans un espoir de se recomposer. Il avait une visite de courtoisie à réaliser au mentor de son fils cadet mais ne pût s'empêcher longtemps de charrier son ami. "Débrouille toi alors."

Boudeur, l'Hokage croisa les bras sur sa poitrine se sentant trahi. "Eh tu pourrais m'aider, non !" Sasuke railleur lui rappela qu'aucune de ses idées ne pourrait correspondre. "Ma femme n'est pas difficile aussi alors que la tienne... Bon courage."

Naruto voulait s'arracher les cheveux.

* * *

_Confortablement assise en tailleur, Hinata savourait son thé sous le regard attentif de son père._

_Il eut la surprise ce matin d'apprendre que sa fille aînée était venu lui rendre visite après pas moins de 4 ans d'absence._

_Et ce serait de mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas remarquer de changements chez son aînée. Elle semblait désormais apaisée, parfaitement composée malgré la maladresse de la situation car ils ne s'étaient certainement pas quittés en bons termes._

_Pourtant rien ne semblait la déstabiliser, elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce physiquement si ce n'est le ventre bombé qu'elle affichait fièrement sous son haut. Une posture droite et fière, des yeux déterminés regardant seulement droit devant elle. Hinata avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu._

_"Que me vaut, ta visite Hinata ?" demanda-t-il sans détour curieux de connaître les raisons de son retour, Hinata sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en réponse et offrit chaleureusement. "Faire la paix, père."_

_Les lèvres d'Hiashi formèrent une ligne fine, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, sa fille saisit donc l'occasion d'expliquer son point de vue. "Mon enfant ne va pas tarder à naître je ne veux pas qu'ils soient éloignés de leur famille que ce soit Hanabi ou toi."_

_"Avec qui, t'es-tu uni ?" demanda le patriarche Hyûga curieux de savoir qui avait tant transformer sa fille. "Sasuke Uchiha." répondit calmement Hinata prenant une gorgée de son thé. Secrètement, elle était un peu inquiète de la réaction de son père à l'identité de son époux ne jouissant pas d'une si bonne réputation dans la région._

_"Lé démon Uchiha ?" Instantanément, l'expression sereine d'Hinata au profit d'une autre clairement plus hostile. Elle aurait imaginé toute remarque sauf celle-ci qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. "N'ose pas parler du père de mes enfants de cette manière."_

_"Mes enfants ;" répéta Hiashi surpris par la révélation même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. Néanmoins sa fille pouvait déceler le léger tremblement de son oeil droit affichant clairement son mécontentement. "Des jumeaux et un futur petit garçon." dit-elle touchant affectueusement son ventre, aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement six mois depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse._

_"De ce fait, tu comprendras que je n'accepterais aucune parole méprisante à l'attention de ma famille." Elle insista sur le dernier mot. "Surtout de ta part."_

_Hiashi sourit sans la moindre trace d'humour rempli de jugement. "Qu'a-t-il fait pour transformer cette petite fille peureuse en une grande dame ?" demanda-t-il ironiquement cachant secrètement tous les remords qu'il pouvait ressentir à la vue de sa fille si épanouie loin de lui sous le joug d'un clan rival._

_"Il m'a soutenu avec tout l'amour que je mérite, chose que tu n'as jamais été capable de faire." Elle posa son verre et se releva préférant s'en-aller que de continuer cette discussion stérile. Hinata en avait déjà assez, il ne changera jamais qu'importe ses efforts comme Sasuke lui avait précédemment indiquer._

_Toutefois, la matriarche Uchiha joua alors sa dernière carte priant pour que cette dernière tentative indirecte cette fois, soit fructueuse. "Je ne veux pas que les héritiers Uchiha soient séparés de leur famille même du clan Hyûga mais je désapprouve sincèrement vos méthodes."_

_"Si tu veux rencontrer un jour tes petits enfants, père ou encore les fréquenter. Il faudra accepter le fait qu'ils sont des êtres humains et non pas des armes au service des anciens." précisa-t-elle comme condition sine qua non fixant intensément son géniteur enfermé dans un mutisme qui ne lui correspondait guère._

_Hinata ferma les yeux calmant la myriade de sentiments contradictoires fusant dans son être, s'énerver n'était certainement pas la bonne solution. "Dis à Hanabi que la porte du manoir Uchiha lui est toujours ouverte."_

_Sur ses mots elle s'éloigna retrouvant à mi chemin son mari où elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras, criant une nouvelle fois toute sa frustration qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers son père._

* * *

Hesaltation

01/09


	18. Parler à coeur ouvert

_Note de l'auteur ; _ Les chapitres s'allongent ce n'était pourtant pas prévu... Je reprends les cours, les mises à jours seront désormais aléatoires et plus rare.

* * *

**_Parler à coeur ouvert_**

* * *

Hinata Uchiha resta les poings sur les hanches fixant attentivement la gigantesque armoire pleine devant elle tout en ignorant le bavardage de son amie en arrière-plan.

Ce fut effectivement très irrespectueux de sa part mais Hinata ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle devait se dépêcher de préparer ses affaires au plus vite, le départ pour le pays des rivières étant imminent.

De plus, la Uchiha avait depuis longtemps perdue le file de sa conversation avec Sakura. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre narrant toutes les choses qu'elle reprochait à Naruto ou plus précisement son manque d'implication au quotidien.

Ses fleurs, ses romans et poèmes à l'eau de rose du début de relation manquaient terriblement à la médecin surtout depuis qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer à l'hôpital.

"Huit années ! Huit années sans oublier les années depuis notre première rencontre ! On se connaît depuis quand ?! Bientôt 30 ans ! Quel mari ingrat !" se lamenta Uzumaki avec des fausses larmes de crocodile.

Hinata sourit embarrassée ne sachant quoi réellement répondre aux supplications de Sakura. Etre chef du village ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, le pauvre homme devait sûrement être enfermé des heures non-stop dans son bureau sans pouvoir en sortir à essayer de traiter les affaires des villageois qu'il devait maintenant considérer comme sa propre famille.

Bien qu'évidemment cela ne soi pas un motif valable pour délaisser sa famille de sang toutefois l'Uchiha comprit parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours être opérationnel sur chaque chose.

Sur la pointe de pieds pour compenser sa petite taille, la femme aux longs cheveux sombre tendit la main dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une des étagères supérieures. L'une d'elle, la plus proche de sa portée qu'elle peinant pourtant à frôler du bout des doigt.

N'avait-elle pas une ou deux paires de chaussures à talons de préférence autours des 8-10 cm dans tout ce bazar qui pourrait l'aider à enfin boucler sa valise ! Hinata refusa de prendre une échelle ou un siège par fierté mal placée.

C'était censé être sa chambre adaptée à ses besoins, et ces derniers devaient compenser sa taille inférieure à la moyenne. L'ancienne Hyûga grommela dans sa barbe gagnant une approbation de son amie aux cheveux roses.

"Ah merci ! Je savais bien que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais Hinata !" La sueur coula du front de l'Uchiha. Dans quel bourbier s'était-elle mise ?

Pourtant, Hinata ne dit pas son dernier mot et prit un élan sautant sur ses pieds, elle agrippa à peine le tissu d'un des vêtements qu'elle retomba sur ses fesses, faisant écrouler au passage l'étagère.

Un grand fracas résonna dans la pièce surprenant Sakura sur le coup qui dans la seconde se retrouvait aux côtés des son amie la protégeant de l'autre planche inférieur désormais bancal qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle, la réduisant en miettes.

Hinata toussa entourée d'une bonne partie de ses affaires, affaires qui étaient inaténiables jusqu'à lors. Malgré sa maladresse et le boxon dans lequel elle se trouva, l'ancienne Hyûga ne pût s'empêcher de sourire timidement à face à l'expression inquiète de Sakura.

La médecin secoua la tête retenant un rire à la scène avant de l'aider à se relever.

Immédiatement, l'ancienne Uzumaki fit asseoir Hinata sur la place qu'elle occupait précedemment -c'est-à-dire le rebord du lit matrimoniale- et l'examina rapidement. "N'oublie pas que tu es enceinte Hinata, garde tes cascades pour plus tard."

Nerveusement, celle-ci hocha la tête en accord mais se permit tout de même d'ironiser la situation. "Au moins, maintenant je sais ce qu'il y avait en haut..." dit-elle maladroitement faisant un signe de la tête en direction des vêtements étalés sur le parquet.

Sakura la regarda impassible, les bras croisés avant de le reprocher vexée par son comportement. "Tu ne m'écoutais même pas en plus!"

L'ancienne Hyûga rougit immédiatement, elle avait remarquer enfin ce n'est comme si elle parlait depuis son arrivée. La médecin était venue ce matin afin de réaliser les premiers examens de la matriarche Uchiha à son domicile mais n'a pas pu résister à l'alléchante proposition d'Hinata de partager une tassé de thé.

Sauf que l'instant thé et petits gâteaux dura plus longtemps que prévu initialement par Hinata et cette dernière dû en compensation s'organiser tout en restant une hôte presque -parfaite- à l'égard de son invitée.

"Aa... Tu te répétais beaucoup ?" offrit la jeune femme comme excuse, Sakura s'indigna automatiquement en réponse. "Hinata!" dit-elle sérieusement même si l'amusement sous-ton pouvait être décelé.

La matriarche Uchiha dans sa maladresse ressemblait beaucoup à sa progéniture Uchiha, Hinata rit légèrement avant de se rattraper prenant les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

"Nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation toi et moi... Mon mari est certes beaucoup présent mais je sais que c'est en partie dû à ma perte de mémoire."

"Si tout allait bien, il serait moins là c'est tout à fait normal. Il a beaucoup de travail en temps normal un peu comme Naruto. Ils sont les Hokages du village." expliqua-t-elle doucement, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration. "Toutefois, comme pour Sasuke, je suis sûre que si quelque chose de mauvais t'arrive, ton mari il sera là pour toi quoiqu'il advienne."

La Uzumaki femelle resta attentive à chacun de ses mots surprise d'y retrouver la maturité d'une femme adulte qui semblait avoir disparu avec ses souvenirs. "Je pense que c'est le plus important, non?" termina la matriarche Uchiha souriant doucement à son attention.

Sakura émue par ses mots renifla se sentant finalement rassurer avant de la prendre dans ses bras la serrant très très fort. Hinata grinça sentant la pression sur ses membres dû à la force utilisée par son amie aux cheveux roses.

Cependant, elle ignora la douleur conservant le sourire sur ses traits même si ses yeux étaient désormais plissés dans la souffrance ce que Sakura ne tarda pas à remarquer. L'ancienne Haruno la relâcha sentant son inconfort et se gratta nerveusement la tête. "P-pardon, je ne contrôle pas ma force." Hinata secoua la tête tout en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'est pas grave;" dit-elle sincèrement.

"Mais dis-moi, Hinata, l'as-tu dit à Sasuke ?" demanda l'Uzumaki, la jeune femme cligna de ses orbes perlées ne comprenant pas la portée de sa question. "Ne joue pas l'innocente tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, tes yeux brillent quand on le mentionne!"

L'esprit de l'Uchiha fut enfin illuminé dans la réalisation avant que son corps ne réagisse en conséquence s'empourprant. "Je-je !" La main sur la hanche, Sakura désigna son visage. "Oh tu es trop timide pour lui avouer tes sentiments! C'est beaucoup trop mignon!"

"A-ah ! Non ce n'est pas comme ça c'est juste que..." Anxieusement, la jeune femme trifouilla ses mains, honteuse de parler si ouvertement de ses sentiments envers son mari. "Je suis trop nerveuse de lui en faire part directement et puis il doit bien s'en douter que je ressens quelque chose." Sakura se moqua à l'évidence de ses propos.

"Evidemment sinon il ne serait pas si calme, mais pourtant je persiste à croire que cela lui ferait extrêmement plaisir de t'entendre lui dire ça surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé."

"Tu penses, vraiment?" hésita Hinata, elle avait déjà passer un cap important avec lui même si sur le coup elle n'avait pas penser préalablement aux répercutions. Ce fut si honteux de lui faire de nouveau face dans la journée surtout que dorénavant il n'hésitait pas à prendre l'initiative des relations sexuelles et la pauvre femme ne pouvait absolument pas lui résister fondant immédiatement à son toucher.

L'Uchiha prit en coupe ses joues consciente que celles-ci s'enflammer malgré tout elle ne pouvait détourner son attention des yeux verdoyantes respirant la sincérité de la médecin.

"Sasuke est quelqu'un qui parle très peu de ses sentiments. Tu ne l'entendras peut-être jamais déclarer réellement tout ce qu'il ressent pourtant cela se voit dans tes actes. Et je t'assure ma chérie que quand il est en ta compagnie, il est un autre homme." Sakura lui fit part de toutes ses observations car même si au final elle n'a pas pu décrocher le cœur de l'ex-vengeur, l'ancienne Haruno l'avait observer une grande partie de sa vie.

Elle savait pertinemment et peut-être même mieux que tout monde à quel point Sasuke aimait Hinata tout comme Naruto l'aimait, même si cet idiot pouvait parfois l'inquiéter plus que la normale.

La médecin vieillissait et son mari restait aussi beau que lors de sa jeunesse attirant le regard de potentielles concurrentes pour l'ancienne Haruno, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle se fasse un sang d'encre! Surtout quand en face, le couple Uchiha était la définition parfaite de l'amour malgré les années bien que l'attitude froide de Sasuke aux premiers abords ne rendit pas leur relation aussi digne qu'un conte de fées.

"De plus, vous deux avez votre propre manière d'exprimer votre amour dû à vos personnalités si différentes, alors il sait qu'une vraie déclaration de ta part est d'une grande valeur plus que toutes autres choses."

Hinata réfléchit longuement aux paroles de son amie, ne pouvant trouver le moindre élément à contredire. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en oeuvre ses conseils quand l'occasion se présenterait. "Merci... Sakura tu es une vraie amie."

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui répondit d'un simple clin d'oeil quand son attention fut attirer par l'horloge murale fixée au mur. "Oh bon sang!" s'exclama la médecin qui était très en retard, la discussion avait durée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu mais cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées toutes les deux ou plus précisément que Sakura ne s'était pas confiée à son innocente amie.

Paniquée d'être à la bourre à l'hôpital quand elle-même était la responsable de l'institution, elle enfila rapidement sa veste et s'assurant une dernière fois que tout allait bien pour la matriarche au niveau physique et hum.. comment qualifier tout ce désordre éparpillée un peu partout dans la pièce ?

Elle s'enfuit sans remords, lui promettant de repasser une prochaine fois à l'occasion. Hinata resta neutre face à la tempête rose agitant sa main à son encontre, et lentement elle se releva de sa position assise prête à ranger la chambre quand un scintillement attira son attention.

Une épée ou plutôt la vieille épée de Sasuke couchée sur le sol.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha avait hâte de recroisé en bonne et dû forme ce cher Yuro Norikage.

Il possédait désormais une vague idée d'à quoi il ressemblait et ne pouvait empêcher la colère de bouillir dans ses veines depuis la vue de son portrait réalisé avec tant de soins par les équipes d'infiltration.

Indirectement, le Norikage s'était payé sa tête, filtrant librement avec sa femme devant ses yeux et ceux de ses enfants. Le prix a payé allait être élevé et l'Uchiha prenait pour compte uniquement le prix du sang apposé sur sa tête, d'autant plus pour un criminel reconnu recherché par Konoha et ses alliées.

Sasuke ne pourrait dormir paisiblement que quand cet inconscient se situerait six pieds sous terre implorant pour le pardon de son âme. On ne s'approchait pas ainsi de sa femme surtout pas avec de si sournoises intentions et des mains si sales portant encore la trace de tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis.

Il avait choisit la mauvaise cible, on ne s'en prend certainement pas à sa famille. L'Uchiha sentant l'irritation grandissante dans son être accéléra son rythme en direction du manoir où il devait retrouvé son épouse.

Atterrissant sur un des terrains d'entraînement, il fut accueilli par la vue d'Hinata en pleine formation à l'épée, répétant certains mouvement un à un afin de pouvoir plus tard les combinés dans le but de réaliser un enchainement digne de ce nom.

La jeune femme portait encore ses vêtements habituels constitués aujourd'hui d'une longue robe violette sur un chemisier blanc à volants. Une tenue très conservatrice en totale décalage avec l'arme mortelle qu'elle maniait, arme qui correspondait à son ancienne épée.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, où l'avait-elle trouvé ? Et surtout que faisait-elle avec quand le repos lui était préconisé ?!

Le jeune homme souffla face à l'entêtement manifeste d'Hinata. Il devait donc l'arrêter de force si les mots ne fonctionnaient guère alors il sortit sa propre épée de son fourreau et d'un geste précis stoppa la lame de sa femme s'apprêtant à 'abattre une nouvelle fois sur l'écorce de l'arbre déjà bien amoché par ses précédents coups.

Le son de l'impact des lames résonna et Hinata leva les yeux sentant une ombre au-dessus d'elle, son mouvement désormais stoppé par quelqu'un ou plutôt Sasuke. Hinata sourit immédiatement en reconnaissance, son visage s'illuminant à la vue des traits parfaits quoique assez rigides de son mari.

La fermeté de celui-ci faiblit légèrement à l'attitude enjouée dont faisait preuve sa femme à sa rencontre, abaissant son arme il la força à abandonner l'idée d'un quelconque entrainement proscrits. "Que pensais-tu faire ?" lui dit-il calmement, Hinata se raidit à son intonation sévère.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant prise la main dans le sac faisait face à son parent, l'ancienne Hyûga n'appréciait certainement pas l'humeur actuelle de son époux. "J'apprécie le combat à l'épée ?" offrit Hinata innocemment faisant part de sa récente fascination pour l'arme mortelle entre ses mains.

Sasuke leva un sourcil à sa tentative de réponse pertinente. Ratée. "Et d'abord que fais-tu avec ça ?" dit-il faisant allusion à son ancienne épée en bonne partie inutilisable d'autant plus dorénavant à cause du certaine personne inconsciente.

"Il me rappelle tant toi... je voulais l'essayer." expliqua-t-elle sincèrement avant de preuve part de tout son enthousiasme en faisait tournoyant son épée. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que manier une épée pouvait être aussi géniale !"

"Les ANBU en possèdent une, Hinata." rappela son mari comme explication suffisante à sa nouvelle fascination. L'Ancienne Hyûga conserva malgré tout sa bonne humeur se réjouissant du fait usant de sa logique implacable.

"Et j'en fais partie voilà pourquoi elle m'a tant attirée !" La mâchoire de l'Uchiha se resserra légèrement, elle pouvait être si têtue. "Ceci n'est pas un jouet." Pourtant, l'avertissement semblait tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. "Apprends-moi à m'en servir parfaitement Sasuke, s'il te plaît."

"Tu es si fort! Regarde comment tu m'as tant fait progresser l'autre fois." Et c'est reparti pensa Sasuke, irriter de voir à quel point elle pouvait être têtue quand elle était enceinte, Hinata et ses hormones étaient loin d'être un bon mélange.

"Je ne te laisserai certainement pas l'utiliser quand tu portes un enfant encore moins me battre contre toi." dit-il apposant sa main chaude sur celle de sa femme l'agrippant d'une poigne d'acier. Le visage de l'ancienne Hyûga se plissa de mécontentement désormais boudeuse.

"Sakura m'a même encouragé à entretenir une activité physique!" tenta la Uchiha pour une dernière fois mais à son grand regret cela ne changea rien si ce n'est irrité plus son mari. "Seulement quand ils sont inoffensifs ce qui n'est pas le cas."

Hinata fit une moue, consciente qu'elle n'avait plus aucun argument sous sa manche, Sasuke avait gagné pour l'instant. "Plus tard ?" proposa-t-elle d'un dernier espoir.

L'ex-vengeur retint un nouveau soupir. "Plus tard." ou plutôt pas avant une bonne année mais Sasuke préféra rester vague sur la période pour éviter toutes autres querelles. Souriante, Hinata relâcha l'arme la laissant atteindre la pelouse tout près de son fourreau et encercla sa taille de ses bras, l'incitant à la regarder.

Les yeux noirs du brun prirent note des détails de sa chère épouse, ses cheveux soyeux réunis dans une longue queue de cheval basse, ses yeux brillant et ses lèvres cerises, il pouvait l'admirer éternellement sans se lasser un seul millième de seconde.

Ainsi, il se pencha la saluant d'un modeste baiser où l'homme pouvait sentir le sourire amusée étalée sur ses lèvres. "Sasuke est très en colère, n'est-ce pas ?" laissant ses ongles courts voyager dans le dos de l'homme lui prodiguant des caresses réconfortantes, ce dernier gémit en réponse sentant hélas sa mauvaise humeur s'alléger considérablement à sa simple présence.

"Une certaine femme est responsable de tout mes maux." déplora-t-il restant abstrait.

Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Hinata de rougir à l'accusation à peine voilée et se réfugia dans son torse cachant ses réactions disproportionnées. Devait-elle être si faible face à lui ?

L'ancienne Hyûga se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'idée de ce qui se pourrait se passer durant ce séjour. La matriarche Uchiha espérait du plus profond de son coeur qu'il serait compréhensible.

Décidée à l'affronter ou plutôt assumer les conséquences de ses actes, Hinata s'éleva sur ses pieds touchant du bout des doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire l'observant anxieuse conservant un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Malgré tout aucune explication n'était nécessaire entre eux, ils se comprenaient parfaitement les deux Uchiha savaient déjà. De plus, l'inquiétude était suffisamment peinte sur le visage d'Hinata. Le couple devrait agir vite et bien pour régler cette histoire au plus vite. La rencontre des couleurs radicalement opposées, d'un côté blanc de l'autre noir.

Finalement Sasuke s'abaissa déposant un baiser sur le front de la femme à sa grande surprise et d'un geste vif contrastant totalement avec son action précédente il abattit une tape sur le postérieure de la femme la faisant glapir. "Tu me redevras ça." dit Sasuke comme simple justification à sa conduite déplacée quand Hinata resta figée sur place, incapable de réagir en réaction, rougit.

"Allons, les enfants nous attendent." exhorta le père de famille, ouvrant la marche.

* * *

Hitomi Uchiha assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine laissa son regard se balader entre les deux figures debout correspondant à ses parents.

Son père penché sur le comptoir de la cuisine en retraite quand sa mère plus proche penchée sur ses genoux lui faisait face un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Bonne nouvelle, ils étaient redevenu normaux.

Papa était moins morne et maman plus intrusive dans leurs vies personnelles. Hitomi soupira de soulagement attendant impatiemment la nouvelle, rien ne pouvait être plus grave que la précédente annonce concernant l'amnésie de la matriarche Uchiha.

Hinata tapa joyeusement dans ses mains attirant l'attention sur sa personne, d'une voix chantante elle annonça tout haut. "Nous avons deux choses à vous annoncer, une merveilleuse et une autre un peu moins excitante je l'avoue!"

Les trois Uchiha restèrent de marbre devant leur mère semblable à des hiboux quand leur père roula ostensiblement les yeux, il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche allant droit au but. "Votre mère est enceinte."

"Quoi ?!" s'écrièrent les enfants simultanément d'un ton de voix pourtant différents. Hinata se tourna vers son mari les bras croisés affichant clairement son mécontentement. Il lui avait gâché tout son plaisir. Sasuke resta bien évidemment impassible se contentant de jauger la réaction de sa progéniture.

Le bonheur affiché sur le visage des jumeaux du plus modeste avec Kazuki en allant à la plus expressive Hitomi. Réaction très attendue de la part des deux, aucune surprise. L'attitude par contre d'Isamu fut plus intéressante car indéchiffrable aux premiers abords.

Curieux, l'Uchiha mâle l'interrogea directement afin de faire taire ses spéculations. "Un avis ou une réserve à émettre Isamu ?" Le cadet rougit face à l'attention lui étant donnée sentant les regards se braquer sur lui.

"Hum..." commença-t-il doucement comme hésitant interpellant sa maman qui se sentit de suite concerné par le garçonnet. Cela pourrait être une nouvelle pas très facile à diriger pour lui habituer de part son statut à être plus souvent choyé, il allait devoir céder sa place et s'occuper à son tour du plus jeune de la famille.

Isamu prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et serrant les poings, il révéla. " Je n'apprécie forcément pas l'idée, voilà." Sasuke resta stupéfait avant que son rire ne se fasse entendre. Il conserva son sourire mais étrangement il ne sonnait pas moqueur mais à la place intéressé.

"Il nous faut plus que ça Isamu afin de reconsidérer l'idée d'avoir un enfant." Hinata lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il balaya d'un geste de la tête. Fait moi confiance semblait-il dire concentré sur la figure de son cadet.

Les sourcils froncés Isamu lui répondit rapidement, se sentant de plus en plus irrité au fil de la conversation, ils auraient dû en effet le consulter auparavant! "Je suis bien assez suffisant pour maman." dit le petit garçon se levant de sa position assise et s'approche déterminé en direction de ses parents ou plutôt de sa mère, les bras écartés comme pour amplifier son propos.

"Je te donnerai tout les câlins et les bisous dont tu as besoin." Kazuki sourit en entendant les paroles de son frère et s'approchant de lui il enroula son bras autour de son cou l'entrainant dans une semi-étreinte.

"Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Isamu, et je suis sur que tu serais agréablement surpris de voir à quel point c'est génial d'avoir un petit frère ou une petit soeur." expliqua l'aîné sentait le cadet se raidir dans sa prise, les joues gonflées.

"Les enfants sont gênants." Hitomi roula des yeux. "Tu parles comme le vieux Nara." remarqua-t-elle dégoûtée. "C'est parce qu'il a raison." Rapidement, il s'enfuit lâchement s'éloignant de l'emprise des ses aînés partant se réfugier en direction de la matriarche Uchiha n'oubliant pas au passage de tirer la langue à Sasuke à son plus grand amusement.

Hinata ressentant de l'empathie envers son fils s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui expliqua d'une voix conciliante contrastant avec les moqueries incessantes de la part des Uchiha. "Le bébé est déjà dans mon ventre mon cœur, il n'y a plus rien à faire."

Elle envoya un regard appuyé à son mari qui se contenta de sourire narquoisement avant de rediriger son attention vers le plus petit. "Il faudra que tu apprennes à vivre avec comme Kazuki l'a dit il pourra même te rendre très heureux."

"Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de ma maman!" dit-il empreint de possessivité serrant le tissu de la robe de sa mère l'observant de sa mine boudeuse. "Il s'agit d'un futur Uchiha." rappela sa sœur auquel son grand frère ne put qu'hocher la tête en accord

. "Avant que tu naisses, moi aussi j'étais un peu jalouse mais quand j'ai vu ton adorable bouille ! Tu m'as charmé petit Isamu et maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer" dit-elle fourbement. Dans la seconde, le cadet se tourna vers sa maman paniqué, la suppliant du regard. "Je ne veux pas être méchante comme Hitomi!"

"Hey !" se plaina la grande sœur qui avait agit selon sa vision seulement dans le but d'aider le cadet. Hinata sentit sa patiente s'amenuir surtout quand le gloussement de son mari résonna dans ses oreilles, il ne fit rien pour améliorer la situation se divertissant du spectacle de part sa nature sadique.

L'ancienne Hyûga pinça la joue de son cadet le rassurant silencieusement. "Tout se passera bien mon amour, il est normal que tu émettes des réserves au début." Peu convaincu, le cadet conserva un regard froid avant de tendre sa main affichant ses quelques doigts levés.

"Jai trois conditions" exigea-t-il clairement à la surprise de tous. Il ne lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire. "Le nouveau-né n'aura pas le droit de te câliner, de t'embrasser ou de te serrer dans ses bras." Hinata cligna des yeux choquée par la demande de même que les jumeaux restèrent bouche bée ; seul Sasuke interpellé demanda sonnant un peu jaloux de l'affection manifeste de leurs enfants pour leur mère.

"Pourquoi seulement ta mère et pas moi ?" Les joues d'Isamu prirent une vive couleur de rouge. "Tes bisous piques parfois à cause de ta barbe et ton torse est tout dur alors que la poitrine de maman est comme un oreiller !" dit-il d'une traite.

Sasuke les sourcils levés acquiesça tout de même acceptant sans réserve la justification laissant Hinata mortifiée mais avant que le cadet ne puisse continuer plus loin dans ses explications, elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main étouffant ses mots. "Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard chéri.." promet-elle distinctement sentant le sentiment familier de gêne prendre possession de son corps, surtout quand elle pouvait sentir le regard explicite de son mari au niveau de son buste, la charriant silencieusement.

"Pour la suite." dit Hinata fermement regagnant l'attention du moins des jumeaux restés calmes. "Votre père et moi serons absents un moment, juste le week-end."

Les yeux pâles d'Isamu observèrent attentivement les traits délicats de sa mère et secoua le visage la priant de le libérer. Hinata comprit la demande et l'exécuta sur le champs permettant au cadet de se remettre de l'annonce précédente, peu atteint par la nouvelle concernant l'absence des ses géniteurs. Cela arrivait souvent quoique plus souvent séparément. "

Kazuki fut pourtant le premier à réagir à l'annonce incertain dans un premiers temps quand Hitomi resta ennuyée. "On ira chez tante Hanabi ?" demanda-t-il avec espérance.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche prêt à fournir une excuse toute de faite mais Sasuke la devança posant au passage une main sur sa hanche, rassurante. "Kakashi." rectifia le père de famille au plus grand bonheur de sa fille aînée. "Grand-père Kaka !"

Il était tout aussi amusant voire plus que le clan Hyûga. Hanabi était divertissante, papy très aimant mais personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'ancien Hokage dans le coeur de la princesse Uchiha, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui même si parfois ses lectures étaient un peu douteuse.

Toutefois, ses parents l'avaient rassurés qu'il était loin d'être méchant -épargnant au passage les nombreuses menaces de Sasuke à l'égard de son ancien professeur sur quelconque incitation à la perversion envers ses enfants- alors elle lui faisait pleinement confiance.

Kazuki quant à lui haussa les épaules cela lui convenait aussi bien qu'il aurait souhaité revoir son grand-père et sa tante, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne leur avait pas rendu visite.

L'Uchiha aurait tant aimé accompagné Isamu l'autre jour mais la vie d'un ninja est remplie d'imprévus.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha les bras croisés sur la poitrine toisa dédaigneusement le patriarche Hyûga à sa porte qui lui rendait ouvertement son regard._

_Ils ne s'aimaient pas pourtant les deux souhaitaient profondément partager la vie d'Hinata Uchiha anciennement Hyûga._

_Hiashi renifla exposant clairement son mécontentement. "Avez-vous perdu vos manières Uchiha ?! Laissez-moi entrer voir ma famille."_

_Sasuke resta impassible face à sa prétendue démonstration d'autorité, à d'autres. "Hinata fut pourtant claire dans ses paroles. Seule la morveuse est autorisée à entrer dans le manoir Uchiha quand elle le souhaite et sans réserves pour vous c'est autre chose."_

_"La situation est assez compliqué Uchiha pour que vous interveniez et me mettiez des bâtons dans les roues." cracha-t-il devant de plus en plus impatient à attendre indéfiniment sur le pas de la porte. Le vieil homme désirait de tous son cœur revoir sa fille aînée, il devait lui parler._

_L'âge avait enfin jouer à sa faveur sans oublier la petite interaction entre elle et lui l'autre fois au point de remettre en question ses agissements passés. L'homme avait était si mauvais avec la princesse Byakugan depuis son enfance non depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle lui rappelait tant son ancienne épouse qu'indirectement il semblait qu'Hiashi avait renvoyé la frustration de sa mort sur la pauvre enfant._

_Dorénavant de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, le patriarche Hyûga avait prit du recul reconnaissant enfin ses péchés commis. Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre comme ça, loin d'elle surtout que maintenant elle lui avait offert un des plus beaux cadeaux qui puissent exister des petits enfants;_

_Même si l'homme avait qui elle s'était unie et partagée actuellement sa vie n'avait rien de louables à son actif. Un ex-criminel, une menace pour le village tout entier marié à son enfant si pur et noble au point qu'elle doit supporter depuis toutes ses années ses mauvaises actions._

_Hinata était trop gentille pour supporter sans broncher des hommes de leur carrure, si méprisables en tout point. La désormais matriarche Uchiha méritait mieux, le passé devait être pardonné, ensemble ils devraient se focaliser sur le futur, un futur brillant rempli d'espoir._

_Hiashi se fit la promesse d'être maintenant là pour elle, la soutenir l'aider du mieux qu'il peut à son âge avancé. Le patriarche Hyûga regrettait d'avoir été si manipulé par le conseil jusqu'à délaisser la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang._

_Pardon voulait-il lui dire. Un simple mot au sens fort pour l'homme si fier mais le destin avait choisit de rendre la chose difficile lui plaçant expressément un démon sur la route. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Néanmoins, l'ange ne tarda pas à se manifester. "Chéri ? Tout va bien, cela fait un moment que tu es à la porte" Le son doux de sa voix se promena jusqu'aux oreilles des deux mâles se dévisageant mutuellement même si maintenant Sasuke souriait ouvertement._

_Sa posture arrogante se renforça au surnom affectif utilisé par sa femme. L'Uchiha ne lâcha pas d'une seule seconde le regard haineux du patriarche Hyûga et fermant la porte sous son nez il répondit finalement à sa femme occupée à allaiter le nouveau-né ; Isamu, insistant méticuleusement sur chaque des mots._

_"Juste quelque nuisible, rien de bien important."_

* * *

Hesaltation

11/09


End file.
